Total Drama Return of the Stars and Underdogs
by CrystalCherryBliss
Summary: 24 contestants (chosen by Chef Hatchet) will be competing in a new season for one billion dollars in a golden shiny case! It will take place at a different island, close to Pahkitew Island! The 24 contestants will be split into three teams! Who's going to be the lucky winner this season! Find out! Rated T for only profanity.
1. Ep1: Key to Success! Part 1

**AUTHOR NOTE:**** Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been working on my Skave story a lot lately. I kinda wanna take a break for a bit since there's another story that I've been looking forward to writing to, and that is my own fan-made season for Total Drama! :D Just to let you know, I was actually requested to do a fan-made season! I'll be uploading one chapter every Friday since I would like to use the time to think of what should happen on every chapter that I'm going to write. I'll STILL continue my Skave story, so do not worry! I'm just gonna take a break since I feel like I've been writing too hard, and the fact that I'm already busy with other things in life. Don't forget to read the note on the bottom of the chapter! It's important to know! Thank you, and enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

_"Yo! We're here, live, on a brand new Total Drama season, hosted by the one and only, Chris McLean! Last year, we've introduced fourteen of the most recent competitors from Total Drama Pahkitew Island! Right now, this season will be taking place at a brand new island, that's not robotic of course, but, a new island close to Pahkitew Island, that has special features just like my old Camp Wawanakwa, such as a luxurious mansion, an ordinary cabin next to it, and a rusty ol' tree house that may be uncomfortable to sleep in!"_ Chris McLean introducted to the camera facing him, while standing on a dock in front of a new island.

_"Here's how it works. Twenty-four of the previous contestants, chosen by Chef Hatchet, will return and they will also be competing for the new fortune that I have in this brand new case! One BILLION dollars!"_ he pulled out a huge shiny golden case that are stacked with the cash that are stuffed inside the case with some of them sticking out of the closure from the gold case.

_"Chef has decided to choose the contestants by picking out an equal number of the cast from each generation! Four boys and four girls from each Total Drama Generation Cast that has existed from the previous seasons that I've hosted so far! The Pahkitew Cast will be coming shortly, THEN the original cast will be here second, and the Revenge of the Island cast will arrive after the original cast!"_ Chris explained more as he started walking to the edge of the dock, awaiting for the first yacht to appear.

Just then, a loud ship honk appeared into Chris's ears that gave him a slight startle.

"And here comes the eight contestants from the Pahkitew Island Generation! Lets see who Chef brought for this season!" he exclaimed, giving the screen a smile as the small yacht appeared next to the edge of the dock.

The first two people who exited the yacht were the blonde twins glaring at each other.

"I'm going to win this season, and when I do, Spara-me, I'm going to make your life MISERABLE! I'll spend the fortune on everything that I deserve, and shove it to your face!" the twin with the beauty mark exclaimed while the other one without the beauty mark gave her a deadly glare.

"I doubt that you'll win, you bossy son of a bitch! I'm not going to take any of your orders anymore, so you better watch it!" Samey argued back as the both of them continued to bicker more.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

SAMEY- I can't believe Chef has decided to bring Amy back along! It's so unfair! I'm tired of the way my twin sister has been treating me, and no matter how brutal and abusive she will get, I am NOT gonna let her get in the way and say that she's number one! I'm standing up for myself for once, and I don't care what she has to say! She's gotta be put in her own place!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

Chris watched the both of them, standing there awkwardly. He shrugged a bit, not caring for their return.

"Well this is going to be interesting. Hopefully no more confusion between those two! It's nice to see siblings argue! Lets see who else is returning!" he said, placing his white smile back onto his face.

A tall, happy, bulky, ginger, who's wearing overalls, exited the yacht, not much surprise to Chris.

"Rodney! Welcome back, I guess?" he welcomed him in an unsatisfied, yet in a calm tone of voice.

"It's great to be here again, Chris!" Rodney replied.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

RODNEY- The last girl that I've fallen for was Amy. I wonder how much she's missed me since I was gone! Same goes to Scarlett and Jasmine. Wait, are they returning? Or will it be only Amy? Either way, I'm looking forward to talking to her again!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

Rodney walked over to the edge of the deck, seeing the twins arguing over and over again.

"Hey Amy!-" Rodney called before he was interrupted by Chris's introduction to another contestant, who will be returning this season.

"Sugar! Welcome back to Total Drama!" he faked his excitement for her return, before he gagged a bit, scrunching his eyebrows.

"Thank you, Chris! Chef has good taste in people like me!" Sugar replied while walking through the deck.

Chris glared at her a bit, not happy with the choices that Chef has picked so far.

"This is gonna be a...long...season..." grumpy Chris said to himself.

"Up next we have-OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME..." he reacted after noticing a female friendly-looking contestant frolicking out of the yacht.

"Helloooooo there!" an angelic voice, coming from the lady in pink, greeted Chris with a few birds following along.

While she walked passed him, Chris shot a glare at Chef Hatchet, who was standing right next to Chris.

"Ella...? ELLA? Really Chef?!" Chris yelled while he was staring at him.

"Hey! That girl's good at singing! Plus, she helps me sleep better before you eliminated her from last season!" Chef argued back, pointing his finger to Chris.

* * *

****FLASHBACK****

Ella sang a small quiet soft song for Chef Hatchet in a dark room, while she had her hands on Chef's arm while he was asleep.

_"Good night! Good night! Good night dear cook! You'll have some sweet dreams written in your book!"_ Ella sang as Chef Hatchet smiled more while sleeping.

****END OF FLASHBACK****

* * *

"Whatever...anywho...the next Pahkitew contestant returning is..." Chris said, as he was about to watch who else was exiting the yacht.

Chef placed his hand over Chris's shoulder, offering him introduce another returning contestant.

"LETS WELCOME CHRIS'S FAVORITE CONTESTANT FROM THE ULTIMATE CAST! TOPHER!" Chef interrupted while placing his other arm and hand out to give him a welcome.

Topher left the yacht onto the deck with a mad look on his face, ignoring Chris's presense as he walked across the dock.

Chris glared at Chef even more after noticing his appearance at sight. He knows how much he's hated Topher. Almost as much as Ella.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you, Chef?" Chris asked, in an unsatisfied tone of voice as Chef Hatchet giggled more.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

TOPHER- I'll never forget what Chris did to me last time! I know I would make a better host since I like to come up with ideas sicker than what Chris has planned! This time, I'll keep my head in the game, and when I win those billions, I'm going to open up my own survivor game show! A show even better than Total Drama since those producers won't replace him with me! It's gonna be a big hit!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

"Dave! What's up?!" Chris introduced the next contestant leaving the yacht, yet Dave wasn't as thrilled to be back on the show.

His hair was grown completely back to normal ever since last time. At least Dave was a better choice for Chris rather than Ella and Topher, so he doesn't seem to mind.

"Nothing, I guess..." he answered while he kept walking.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

DAVE- I'm not too thrilled about returning for another season, yet I would love to win the money! I kinda miss Sky, but part of me kept telling me that I shouldn't since she already has a boyfriend back home. Maybe I can prove her something if I actuallly win this. Yet, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't really talk to me anymore so...I don't know.

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

"And the LAST Pahkitew Returner for this season is..." Chris was ready before someone, that Chris also dislikes, exited the yacht.

"TIME TO EVIL-" a short pale chubby contestant exclaimed before he was interrupted.

"OKAY, OKAY! ENOUGH WITH THE 'EVIL'! GEEZ, NOBODY CARES, MAX!" Chris yelled from irritation, also not happy that he's returning as well.

Max ignored Chris as he kept walking, looking grumpy after Chris yelled at him.

Chris shot another glare at Chef. Chef Hatchet made an innocent-guilty grin in return, feeling like he'll be in trouble once everyone he choses shows up.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

CHRIS- WHYYYYYY did I have Chef Hatchet choose the contestants from his own choice?! Man this season's gonna be brutal! It won't be as brutal as the surprises that I'm going to reveal for this season! Ha!

*static*

CHEF- Hehe. I'm glad Chris let me decide on my own! I've picked the most annoying ones just to make him mad! Hehehehehehe.

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

"Well that wraps up for the returners from the Pahkitew Generation! Now we have the original competitiors on their way! Here they come!" Chris said, placing his right hand above his forehead.

He was watching another yacht appear next to the dock after the other one, who dropped off the Pahkitew Contestants, drove away.

"Hiiiii!" a friendly female voice greeted after stepping out of the ship.

"Lindsay! Welcome back to another season!" Chris greeted, finally happy that Chef has picked someone who's at least decent in his eyes.

Sugar squinted her eyes at the blonde who was walking slowly.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

SUGAR- I'm not having a good feeling about this girl! I've seen her in shows before! She better not play dumb with me, or she'll have to suffer through trouble coming from the Pageant Queen!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

Lindsay gasped from excitement, noticing Ella standing there along with the other contestants as she waved a bit, giving the blonde a welcome.

"EEEEEEEEEEEE! OH MY GOSH! ARE YOU SNOW WHITE?!" Lindsay exclaimed and asked while running up to Ella and placing her hands over her shoulders.

"Oh my! You must be excited since I like to sing! Just like a princess!" Ella replied in happiness.

"Oh my gosh! Lets sing together! I'm a huge fan of your singing voice!" Lindsay responded while her and Ella locked both of their fingers together.

They've gotten into their dancing position as the both of them starting singing, with Ella singing beautifully while Lindsay singing horribly.

Everyone else on the dock started covering their own ears, when Lindsay started singing along with Ella.

Their eyes and teeth were shut tight from the loudness of both of their singing voices.

It screeched in their eardrums after Lindsay sang, "BUTTERKNIVES!" after Ella singing, "BUTTERFLIES!"

Chris looked the most irritated out of everyone else when the both of them started dancing close to him.

"ENOUGH!" Chris yelled, yet the two girls were ignoring him.

Chris snapped his finger, a sign to give him the megaphone.

Chef Hatchet relunctantly passed Chris the red megaphone before he started yelling at the girls.

"I SAID NO SINGING IS REQUIRED FOR THIS SHOW!" he yelled louder, stopping Ella and Lindsay from singing even further, giving them a major startle since they were close to Chris and Chef.

"Well that was awfully rude!" Ella said to herself when her and Lindsay walked back to where the contestants are standing at.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

SUGAR- GREAT! Now that Ella and Lindsay are buddies now, I need a plan to break their friendship! I need someone dumb enough that I could use to get far in the game! Dumb enough...hmmm...Wait! Maybe I can steal Lindsay from Ella! Simple as that! Maybe that would also convince Ella that I. Hate. Her. A LOT!

*static*

ELLA- Sugar will always be my best friend no matter what! It's great to get to know someone who is a huge fan of my singing voice, and I can consider Lindsay being one of my best friends too!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

"Alright! The next contestant exiting out of the yacht is...Noah!" Chris went back to greeting more returning contestants right after Ella and Lindsay's random singing moment.

"Whatever," Noah replied, not caring about returning for another season.

Dave's eyes widened, noticing Noah's appearance after leaving the yacht.

"Noah?!" he questioned, recognizing his presense.

Noah's eyes also widened, hearing a familiar voice calling his name.

"Dave?!" he also called his name, with his eyes being as wide as Dave's.

"Woah! You guys know each other?!" Topher asked, turning his head to Dave.

"Yeah! He's my brother!" Dave answered, facing Topher.

"Say what, now?!" Sugar also responded, noticing Noah walking forward.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

NOAH- Yeah, I didn't expect to see my younger brother returning on this show. Well, whatever. I don't really care.

*static*

DAVE- My brother has experienced two of the Total Drama Seasons before, and while I was rooting for him, he's inspired me to enter Total Drama, even though I didn't enjoy a lot of my experience though. So many challenges have so much dirt, and the fact that I've blown up my chance with Sky. -sigh-

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

"Beth! It's been a while! Nice to see you again!" Chris said, welcoming another original contestant for the new season.

"Hiiii Beth!" Lindsay waved, happy to see her BFF coming back along with her.

"Lindsay! I missed you!" Beth also waved, while the both of them ran up to hug each other.

"Awwww! Sugar, look how sweet this is! Don't you want our friendship to look just like this!" Ella asked while she was adoring Lindsay's reunion with Beth.

"BACK OFF, MISSY! I AIN'T YOUR BEST FRIEND, GOT IT?! I WAS THE ONE WHO GOT YOU DISQUALIFIED FROM LAST SEASON!" Sugar yelled and confessed from annoyance, which made Ella gasp in shock.

"Sugar...?! Was this really true?! You got me eliminated?!" she questioned her, with her tears running up in her eyes.

"YES YOU DUMB NIT TWIT! DOES THIS MAKE IT CLEAR THAT I ACTUALLY HATE YOU?! WE'RE NEVER GOING TO BE BEST FRIENDS NO MATTER WHAT YOU'RE DOING! GOT IT?" Sugar responded while glaring at Ella even more.

Ella placed her face into her gloved hands and sobbed a bit, while all of the contestants on the dock so far started giving Sugar a death glare.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

TOPHER- I never really liked Sugar! She's so vile and cruel, and she's even threatened me once when we were in a zeppelin! I wish I have the strategy to eliminate her, even Chris would take her side. I'd rather be on Ella's side because at least she's adorable and really nice. I know she would never hurt a fly.

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

"What is your problem?! Ella wasn't even attacking you!" Topher defended Ella, while giving Sugar a deadlier glare out of everyone else.

Sugar turned to Topher, with a scarier expression on her face.

"DID I ASK FOR YOUR DEFENSE? I DON'T THINK SO, MISTER, SO YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR STEP-!" Sugar started yelling back, frightening Topher, before Chris honked the horn.

"EEEEEENOUGH! You guys can bicker later after everyone is here, got it?!" Chris responded in a strict tone of voice, silencing the short argument that they've had.

"Good! Anywho! Lets meet Justin!" he said as Justin exited the yacht, still looking as irresistible as ever.

All of the female contestants on dock, except for Lindsay and Beth, started staring at Justin like they were falling in love with him.

"Wow...he's just so dreamy!" Samey said, while she was fanning herself with her own hand.

"In your dreams, Spara-me! There's no way that a hunk like him would go out with you! I'm sure he would go out with me if he had to pick one of us!" Amy bragged, bringing surprise to Samey.

"Hey ladies, whatcha talking about?" Justin asked as he walked over to the twins. Both of them smiled and fanned theirselves at the same time. They couldn't resist his smile.

They didn't say a word since they're speechless about his hotness.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

AMY- Justin's totally hot! I don't get why Beth and Lindsay have lost the charm from him! Too bad Spara-me's not gonna get with him! I know Justin would choose me since I'm the one who's got the beauty mark! Plus, that Rodney guy was still in love with me, like ew! At least he would choose me over my twin sister! Any guy can choose me over her!

*static*

BETH- I'm not that happy that Justin's back. There's no way that he can get me to be in an alliance with him along with Lindsay! Even though, my boyfriend and I just broke up, I still feel bummed about it...I'm happy that Lindsay and I will get to compete together! I'm also wondering if we're going to get acquainted with other contestants from the second and the third cast! That would be SO cool!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

"Eva! Welcome back to camp!" Chris warmly greeted her. She ignored him while listening to her MP3 player, not replying to anyone who's tried talking to her since her music was loud.

"Hmmmm..." Max thought to himself as he was studying the muscular female passing him, with her normal angry expression on her face.

Eva was also carrying a couple gym bags filled with heavy equipment that brought suspicion to Max's face.

"She has the face of evil. Maybe I could ask her to be my new assistant since my last one went psycho!" Max said, following Eva until she stopped walking.

"Excuse me, miss, but I would like to ask you-" Max paused next to her before he was interrupted by the weight of a heavy gym bag that immediately dropped on his foot, according to Eva.

"OW, OW, OW! WHAT'S IN THIS BAG?! DUMBELLS?!" Max responded with a high tone of voice as he pulled out his foot from the weight under the bag, and grabbed it while he was hopping with his other foot.

Eva didn't pay any attention to Max. She was standing there silent while Max was still hopping, whimpering from the pain on his foot.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

MAX- That lady in blue was tougher than my former sidekick, Scarlett. I like her! She would make a great new assistant once I get back with the 'EVIL'! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

"Hey Trent! I hope you're all better after the last time you've participated in Total Drama!" Chris also welcomed another contestant, with Trent keeping a cool smile on his face.

"Hey, it's nice to finally catch some fresh summer air at a time like this! I'm all good, bro, how's it going?" Trent responded in a calm tone of voice.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

TRENT- It's nice to be back on action! Too bad that I won't be able to see Gwen anymore. I really miss her, but it's gonna be nice once I get to know the newbies that I haven't met yet before!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

"Only two more contestants left from the original cast! Everyone, lets welcome LeShawna!" Chris introduced in excitement, right when LeShawna left the yacht.

"Hey, what's up everyone! LeShawna's back in action! Woohoo!" she also greeted in excitement, with almost everyone on dock smiling for her return.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

AMY- Ugh! She reminds me of Jasmine, who was literally the only person who believes in Spara-me more! I bet she would get into her good side! Well, I'm not gonna let that happen! Spara-me doesn't deserve friends like I do! I'm gonna make her feel sorry after I win this!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

"And last but not least from the original cast, lets welcome Alejandro!" Chris introducted him, while he was exiting the big boat.

"Great to be back, Chris! This show is definitely strange without my lovely Heather though, but it looks like Chef has picked out some other fine ladies standing there!" he replied as he smirked a bit.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

SAMEY- All of those hot guys are competing this season! I will definitely not let Amy get in the way of me talking to them! I know Justin and Alejandro are both hot, but can you guess who's also dreamy?! Trent! I've seen him on the first season of Total Drama, and it was so sad how Heather was the one who broke him and Gwen up. Maybe I should talk to him sometime! He seems so nice!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

"That wraps it up for the first generation returners! And now, lets meet the eight contestants from the Revenge of the Island season!" said Chris, with the second yacht leaving the new island.

After it left, the third yacht appeared quickly next to the dock, with Chris getting ready to introduce the eight contestants from the second generation cast.

"Alright everyone! Lets meet everyone's favorite, most adorable female contestant from the whole entire series, Dawn!" he introduced her as she walked out of the yacht.

"Greetings, friends!" Dawn exclaimed in a mix of calm and a happy tone of voice.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

DAWN- I'm super glad Chef has picked me to return. I have another chance at winning the billions just so I could help those poor defenseless little animals by building a shelter. Chris has so much negativity in his aura. I wish he has a good heart to make the right choices! Same for Scott! He's good at talking to insects, yet his negativity is filled with hate and lies.

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

"And then here comes Scott!" Chris introduced another, with Scott following Dawn.

"Oh I'm definitely not gonna be looking forward to participating this season with that munshkin in front of me!" Scott said to himself while he and Dawn started walking to the edge of the dock along with the other contestants, who has arrived so far.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

SCOTT- I'm stuck with a lot of people on this island that I don't like, and that includes Dawn! That girl is so creepy, that it drives me crazy! Yet, I guess she was kind of cute...but bleh! I'm definitely not here for relationships or to make friends! My last relationship with Courtney didn't go well! Whatever. I'm here to win!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

"Say hello to Anne Maria!" said Chris, yet coughed when a dust of hairspray started flowing over his face.

"A LITTLE LESS HAIRSPRAY PLEASE!" he ordered as Anne Maria walked across the dock, as she started spraying her hairspray at Chris's face.

"AYE, I DON'T NEED NOBODY TELLIN' ME HOW MUCH I CAN SPRAY, ALRIGHT?! I LIKE TO KEEP MY HAIR SPIFFY AND POOFY!" Anne Maria back-talked the host before she continued to walk further to the end of the dock with the other contestants.

Chris stood up after collapsing from the dust of her spray as he coughed more.

"Okay, okay! Whatever! Lets welcome Silent B!" Chris coughed and noticed a tall heavy-built teen walking. Always quiet and speachless, he calmly and simply walked across the dock without saying any word.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

SCOTT- Greaaaaaat...Silent B's here...woop woop...I'm excited...NOT!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

"And now we have Brick and Jo heading out!" said Chris, still introducing more contestants.

"You think you're gonna win, Brick?! Oh haha, you'll have to see about that! Because I'm the one who's gonna win!" Jo argued, with her and Brick walking together as they have a random friendly fight.

"Oh definitely, baby! Just wait and see what I have in store for you!" Brick replied, with Chris standing there awkwardly, watching the both of the walk across the dock.

"Okay then! The next contestant returning is...oh...great... Dakota..." Chris said, feeling disappointed that another contestant he dislikes came back as well.

Dakota exited the yacht. She was back to her human-self again, and also looked exactly the same right before she went bald, and also right before she was mutated.

"Heya fellas! I'm back to being beautiful!" Dakota exclaimed as she started posing, with a couple of her paparazzis taking pictures of her with their own cameras.

Chris stood there, looking annoyed at Dakota getting all of the screen time that he thought was unnecessary.

Sugar also made a nasty glare at her, when she appeared with a few guys taking pictures of her.

She quickly ran up to Dakota, and firmly shoved her out of the dock, interrupting the paparazzis to take further pictures.

"Hey!" Dakota yelled before she fell in the water.

"NOBODY in this season will get as much screentime as me, missy!" Sugar yelled and pointed at Dakota after she fell in the water.

Dakota poked her head out and spat out the water that collapsed into her mouth.

"Rude! What the heck was that for?!" Dakota argued, feeling angry for what Sugar just did.

Chris started laughing after Sugar's actions.

"Thank you so much, Sugar! She definitely needs that! Hahahaha!" Chris laughed more and thanked her after witnessing Dakota being shoved into the water.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

DAKOTA- What the heck?! Some random fatass just pushed me into the water, and now Chris was enjoying it?! What did I ever do to her?! Ugh! I wish Sam was here! It's not fair for me to be in this game without him! How cruel can these people get?!

*static*

SAMEY- Poor Dakota! She doesn't deserve this kind of abuse! It reminds me of the way Amy's treated me! Maybe I should cheer her up if we're on the same team. I know Jasmine's taught me to stand up for myself! I bet she would be proud of me if I tell Dakota that!

*static*

LESHAWNA- Mmm that Sugar girl seems like bad news! I better keep an eye on her because she might be trouble! Maybe the new Heather in this season! Ugh!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

Dakota's hands were grabbed by LeShawna while she was helping her pull up back onto the dock.

"Aye, girl, you okay?" LeShawna asked after she stood up with Dakota.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks!" Dakota thanked her and walked to the other contestants standing at the edge of the dock.

LeShawna gave Sugar another death glare before she walked back with the others.

"Alrighty! Only one more contestant to introduce, and we'll get this season started! Now, he may be an evil ego that has already passed away in someone's mind, BUT he's also ready to be back in action! Lets welcome everyone's favorite ultimate villain...Mal!" Chris introduced the last contestant, who left the yacht, that brought everyone on the dock shock.

Mal smirked with evilness, looking forward to participating in this season.

Alejandro looked the most shocked, and then he squinted at Mal while giving him a suspicious glare.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

MAL- Yes, I'm back. It's unbelievable since I was vanished from Mike's head. He has already let his own guard down after him and Zoey broke up. Now that I'm back, and I'm ready to destroy everyone's relationships! Mike better watch out because I'm gonna be getting the best of him!

*static*

ALEJANDRO- I've dealt with Mal before back in All-Stars! He's bad news, and he's gonna be going down!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

"Well, it looks like we have everyone! The people that are chosen by...you know who!" Chris said, while he was glaring at Chef Hatchet.

"Any who! This season's going to be full of surprises, in which I will reveal right now! If everyone can follow me to the special spot that I will show first, I will explain what they're for!" he explained more while walking off the dock to the new island he stepped on.

Everyone followed Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet, anxious to know where he was leading them.

Later on in a different scene, everyone was standing in front of three different types of shelters presented at their sight.

One of them was a huge luxurious mansion similar to what Total Drama All Stars had, another one was a plain regular cabin that Camp Wawanakwa had, and the other one was a poor-built tree house that looked like the one Team Kinosewak has built from Total Drama Pahkitew Island, except it's more rusty.

"In front of me, there are three types of shelters that all of you will get to sleep in for the next eight weeks. This season, you guys will be split into three teams! The team who wins the challenge will get to spend the night in the luxurious mansion standing on the left. The team who completes the challenge SECOND, will get to spend the night in a regular ol' cabin, standing right behind me. And whoever completes the challenge last will get to spend the night in an old poor-built tree house on my right, and one of you members from the losing team will be evicted from the island! Any questions?!" Chris instructed everyone on how the change of shelters work.

"What's gonna be your new way on picking the teams?" Jo asked after she raised her hand.

"I was just about to get to that part, and it's also part of the challenge!" Chris answered, while Chef Hatchet was pushing the cart with a huge HD flat screen monitor standing on top.

Chris turned on the monitor with his remote. The flat screen turned on, and it was presenting three different types of keys. One gold, one silver, and one bronze.

"There are three types of keys that exists on this island! There's eight golden keys, eight silver keys, and eight bronze keys randomly hidden everywhere! Each key will also be hidden in a plastic Easter egg, to make this challenge easier! But, to make it harder, there will be a few surprising traps that you'll have to get out of all by yourself!" he explained while the monitor shows different scenes of where each Easter egg was hidden in different areas.

Some scenes have contained snakes, alligators, and a couple bears in the cave, making some of the contestants' eyes widen from seeing more risky-looking scenes, coming from the monitor.

"So wait! If one of us gets the gold key, does that mean we'll get immunity? And will that mean we get to stay the night at the mansion?!" asked Justin.

Chris shook his head as his answer.

"Nope! There's going to be a twist after the challenge, in which I'll reveal once everyone grabs an Easter egg containing their own key!" he answered.

"The challenge starts...now!" Chris exclaimed while honking the horn in his hand.

Everyone immediately ran separately around the island, getting ready to hunt for their own keys.

While they start the challenge, Chris started relaxing on the chair along with Chef Hatchet next to him, enjoying the fresh beverages, getting ready to watch the contestants on the monitor.

"Well it looks like our season has just begun! What will we have in store? What will be the plan after the challenge is over? Find out on Part two of this episode on Total... Drama... Return of the Stars and Underdogs!" said Chris, facing the camera, while concluding the part of the episode.

"You could've come up with a better title for this season, Chris!" Chef replied with suggestion.

"Hey! I let you decide on who gets to return, so I'm naming my season however I want, OKAY?!" Chris argued back in anger.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE:**** Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I would like to apologize for any errors that you found, I'm still kind of new to FanFiction, and I'm already learning how the writing techniques work! :) I would also like to apologize if some of the characters act different. Remember, it's a new season! Haha. I would also like to apologize if you're unsatisfied with the character choices that I've picked for my fan-made season. I didn't pick any winners since I feel like they've already gotten enough screentime. However, if any of you see a contestant that has already won in your country, I would like to let you know that I live in America, and they were actually runner ups in my country! (For example, Alejandro, Beth, etc.) so I really hope you don't mind them!**

**Also, I would like to let you know, I do NOT take any couples requests! I've already chosen who will be the main couple, and just to let you know, there's only gonna be a few couples in the story! I'm rather concentrated on conflicts and friendships rather than relationships. However, you are free to suggest me any ideas for the future challenges! ^^ If you have any questions, just message me! :) Stay tuned for Part 2 of this episode!**


	2. Ep1: Key to Success! Part 2

While spreading around the whole island, sad Ella notices Beth and Lindsay waving at her.

"Princess White Snow! Over here!" Lindsay waved along with Beth. Both of them grinned, which brought a small smile to Ella's face.

Ella started walking up to both of the girls who waved at her, giving the princess a warm notice.

"Wanna come with us and find ourselves our own Easter eggs?!" Beth offered.

Ella smiled more before Sugar popped up between Lindsay and Beth. It paused Ella from accepting her offer.

"C'mon girls! Why don't y'all come with me instead?! Ya know I've won a lot of beauty pageants before, right?!" Sugar bragged as she wrapped both of her arms around their necks, making them choke from the tightness from her squeeze.

Sugar immediately released them, right when Beth and Lindsay were trying to breathe for some air after having to suffocate under her arms.

After breathing for a few seconds, Lindsay lets out an, "Okay!" in excitement after learning Sugar's words about being in beauty pageants before.

"That's awesome! You must own a lot of pageant dresses back home!" Beth also accepted Sugar's offer.

The three girls left and walked into the forest, leaving Ella behind while she was watching them fade at her sight.

"Of course I do! I own millions of them! Millions of expensive pageant dresses back home!" Sugar replied, with her words disappearing from Ella's ears.

Ella gazed down and sighed, still sad to learn that Sugar got her disqualified from last season, and now, Lindsay and Beth has decided to go with Sugar after hearing her beauty pageant experiences that got them even more excited rather than Ella's singing.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

ELLA - I still don't understand why Sugar doesn't want to be best friends with me. I swear, I want to make her feel better from any insecurities she must have, but I don't know what to do now...I guess I must leave her alone, if I do annoy her that much. I also hope Lindsay and Beth still like me, even though they took Sugar's side after she convinced them to go with her. -sigh-

*static*

SUGAR - I knew I could steal some friends that Ella's made! Getting Lindsay and Beth on my side was easy peasy since I know their brains are full of tiny peanuts that I'd like to eat out of! Yuuuuuuumey!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

Ella started walking slowly, turning to a different direction, where she won't follow Sugar, Lindsay, and Beth.

While she was walking, still looking down on the ground, Topher came by, and ran towards Ella's direction. His eyes widened after he noticed her obvious mood.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

TOPHER - Normally, I would annoy the shit out of Chris right now just like last season. I can't help but to feel bad about Ella being remotely attacked by Sugar every single time she tries to befriend her. I mean, that's how I kinda feel when Chris tricked me to believe that he's gonna be replaced by me! That was one sick trick he's pulled! Ella's definitely the nicest person that I've known despite the fact that we've never talked before, and since most people I know on this show tend to have a baaaaaad attitude! Maybe I can help her, and I know she can help me too! It's perfect!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

Before Ella continued walking further into the forest, she can hear a male voice calling her name. She turned around, and noticed Topher presenting at her sight.

"Hello there! Can I help you?" she kindly asked, giving Topher a slight smile.

"Ummmmm...well, actually, can I help you instead?" Topher replied while scratching the back of his head. He stuttered a bit, and felt awkward after asking.

"Sure! I'm only feeling down since Sugar was behind my elimination, and just recently, I've befriended two of the girls who went with her instead, so now, I feel pretty much alone after those three girls left. I can surely tell Sugar would not want me to be in it," Ella explained, gazing her eyes down on the ground.

"I'll come with you! Uh, I mean, if you want to that is, sorry, am I acting creepy now? Oh oops, nevermind what I said, gah!" Topher responded, feeling tongue tied in a very awkward way.

He facepalmed, feeling stupid for how he responded. Ella giggled a bit after he paused. He didn't expect to hear Ella laugh after his awkward response.

"You're funny! May I ask who your name is? I feel like I'm familiar with you. Have I seen you before?" she asked, bringing a huge smile on her face.

"The name's Topher. I've known you as the songbird since I was in the same season as you last time! I used to be called Chris 2.0, called by myself of course! Nobody else calls me that but me!" he introduced himself while doing a modeling pose.

He realized how dorky and creepy he sound after introducing himself to Ella.

"I think it's a wonderful nickname! If you desire it so much, I think you should let your friends know!" Ella complimented, which brought a smile to Topher's face.

"Haha, thanks! Well, first of all, I actually don't want to be called Chris 2.0 anymore. Just Topher for now, and second of all, I actually don't have any friends. Only my pet cat, and that frame picture of Chris that I used to talk to," Topher replied, going back to his frown while his eyebrows sorrowed up.

Ella also frowned, feeling bad that he doesn't have any friends. She also guessed that he must be a cat whisperer since he owns a pet cat. Just then, she smiled, having an idea on how she can get to know him better.

"I'll be your friend, Topher! Would you like to look for an Easter egg with me?!" Ella offered while locking her gloved hands together.

Topher smiled again in return, as he can feel the warmth in his heart from Ella's kindness.

"Sure! I'd like that! Lets go find ourselves an Easter egg!" Topher accepted her offer, when the both of them started running to concentrate during the challenge.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

TOPHER - I think I'm gonna like this season! Maybe later, Ella and I could form a secret alliance, and then try to get to the top 2! If I win this show, I'll give half of the billions to her, and I'll use my other half to open up a game show! My dreams are finally coming true! One day, I'm gonna be hosting the best game show ever, and the audience would be all like "Heyyyyyyy! He's the best looking host out of all hosts from the other shows!". The thing is, I don't speak strategy, so I think I want to consider adding the third person in our alliance who could help us. Looks like we'll have to find out after being split into teams!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

Dave and Noah were walking around the beach normally, trying to find the eggs containing the keys.

"So do you have any idea where we could find those eggs, Noah?" Dave asked, when the both of them were having a slight, awkward, brother bonding together.

They never really talked much since Noah never cared for that matter.

"How am I supposed to know? I don't have x-gray vision programmed in my brain," he sarcastically replied.

Dave was annoyed by Noah's sarcasm and his unrealistic point.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

DAVE - Noah's my older brother, yet we don't interact as much since he's basically anti-social. Well, I kinda am too, so I guess you could say that I got that introverted influence from him. Ugh. This is gonna be a long season without Sky. I still don't know if I should care about her or not!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

While they were still walking, Trent walked up to the both of them, catching up to see if he could find the Easter eggs with the brothers.

"Hey guys! Will it be cool if I join you two?" Trent asked calmly. For the first time on Total Drama, he's decided to team up with a couple people who seems to be normal for Trent instead of someone that he has a crush on.

"Um, sure!" Dave agreed, knowing how normal and chill Trent is despite his attitude from Total Drama Action.

"Whatever, I don't care," Noah responded.

Trent smiled while walking upon Dave and Noah, teaming up to find the Easter eggs containing the keys.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

DAVE - Finally! There's someone who's at least chill and normal who could team up with my brother and I during the challenge! Last season, I've been stuck with so many weirdos and idiots on my team! I just hope that I'll be in a team with at least some decent people that I can stand!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

While walking on one of the hills in the island, Amy and Samey has continued to argue about Amy's complaints on Samey's change, and Samey's issues on her sister bullying her.

"I've already told you before, Amy! I am NEVER ever going to listen to you again! I'm already tired of you bossing me around and taking credit for shit that I've done from last season! You're not gonna tell me what to do this time!" Samey argued while the twins kept bickering.

"Ugh! You're definitely going to regret this, Spare-a-me! I'm supposed to be the one! Nobody cares about you since I'm the first born, and I'm always higher than you! You're making yourself sound weak for stepping up to me like that! You're supposed to be the clone that I can keep using until you die!" Amy argued back as she scrunched her eyebrows.

Samey turned around, that backed Amy, as she's getting ready to fight back.

"EXCUSE ME?! I'm not a fucking clone! I'm your twin sister god damn it! I don't care if you think that I'm sounding weak! I'm gonna get what I want for once, and I don't care what you're going to say, so fuck off!" she replied roughly before turning around to find an egg.

Leaving angry Amy behind, she watches Samey walking ahead of her.

"Fine! Be a fucking bitch then! Wait until I tell everyone on the island how mean you are for not doing me any favors that I ask for you to do! Wait until I tell them what a fucking bitch you are!" Amy yelled back.

Samey ignored her while continuing to walk up ahead, not paying any attention to her twin.

Rodney appeared behind Amy, who's also watched Samey's outburst before going by herself, alone.

"Amy, are you okay?" Rodney asked slowly, while she turned around to the bulky tall redneck, who was still standing behind her.

She still has the mad look on her face, thinking about how to respond. Just then, she's thought that faking her cry would get him to be on her side, so she began to bawl with tears streaming down her face.

Giving Rodney so much surprise, he witnesses Amy crying, feeling heartbroken from '_his girl that he's in love with'_ wailing from the argument that she's had with her sister.

"Aw Amy! Don't cry! I never want to see you cry like this, especially that argument I just saw with Samey!" Rodney responded as he kneeled down, wrapping his thick muscular arms around Amy, giving her a hug.

She hugged back, still bawling from the argument. She had her arms on his shoulders, wrapped around his neck.

"Oh Rodney! Samey was being so mean! I was asking her a favor, to see if she can find the eggs in those trees, but she refuses and talked back at me like that! I swear I was being nice! I just don't know what to think of! Waaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Amy responded, pretending that her sister was the only one being mean to her.

Rodney smiled warmly while hugging Amy. He's never felt that much love coming from a girl. Well, he's aware that Amy was faking her side of the story to get his sympathy. She smirked behind his back while they hug.

Mal was standing behind the trees the whole time, from the scene where the twins argued, to the scene where Amy was earning Rodney's compassion.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

MAL - I can tell the difference between those two twins. Obviously, Samey's the wannabee Amy, and Amy's the one who can play dirty tricks on other people! She looks like she could be the one who would be a helpful source to help me get far in the game. Her evil personality captures my soul! We'll just have to make sure that no other alliances were formed on this island, although I feel like some were already formed. Oh well, I can still break them like glass! Just like how I've tried breaking Mike and Zoey in All-Stars!

*static*

RODNEY - What Amy and I had was very touching! This is the first time that I've hugged a girl, and let me tell you, it's definitely true love. She started crying since she fought with Samey, I came up to her, and she hugged back! I have a feeling that the both of us will last forever and ever! -sighs happily-

*static*

AMY - Of course I was fake crying! I would never actually cry from fighting with Spare-a-me! I can easily get people to convince that she's the "meaner and the lesser twin!". It's so easy to convince Rodney! The only problem is that he's in love with me! Looks like I'll have to keep him convinced until I get him and Spare-a-me off the island! Simple as that!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

Rodney walked ahead to Samey's direction, leaving Amy behind while she was smirking and squinting her eyes.

Just then, Mal started walking up to her, carrying two plastic Easter eggs in his hands.

"Why hello there, beautiful. I've seen what you've done while you were arguing with your weirdo sister, and earning sympathy from that redneck that you just talked to!" said Mal.

Amy turned around with a curious and a disgusted expression on her face. She notices the evil look on Mal's face that she finds somewhat 'attractive'. Even his deep guttery voice attracted her as well.

"Uhhhhh okay? That's creepy," she responded, studying Mal's brown eyes.

"Oh pardon me. What I was trying to say is, I really like your act. I know you're obviously the meaner twin, but you're definitely the better twin since you can fake the niceness and victimize your wannabee twin sister into it. That's what I would've done too," he replied and commented.

Amy smiled a bit, feeling like she's falling for his charms.

"Oh uh...why thanks! Say, you're pretty cute for a bad boy like you! Would you help me get rid of my twin sister? Either if will be on the same team or not, would you?" she replied and questioned.

Mal's smirk widened even more, thinking it was easy to get her on his side.

"That won't be a problem. Are you in for an alliance? Only between the both of us though," Mal replied while holding out one of the Easter eggs in front of Amy.

She stared at the egg for a moment before agreeing to the plan.

"You've got yourself a deal! Oh yeah, and help me get rid of that bulky farmer boy too! He's disgusting!" Amy agreed while claiming one of the Easter eggs that Mal was holding onto.

"No problem at all. There's also someone else that wanna get rid of as well! Lets go!" Mal replied.

The both of them turned around, getting ready to head back to the main camp ground on the island.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

MAL - This is much easier than I thought! I know Amy and I will go far in this competition. I can help her get rid of Samey and Rodney, if she can help me get rid of Alejandro too. He's my current arch enemy now!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

In a different part of the forest, Scott spotted an Easter egg outside of the cave, with the bear laying down next to it while sleeping.

"Grrrrreat. How am I supposed to grab the egg without waking the bear up?!" Scott whsipered to himself, while looking at the snoozing bear.

Just then, he can hear an innocent voice talking in the cave. He started listening, surprised that the bear didn't wake up yet from the voice.

"You're a shy but a very intelligent man. You grew up with the most amazing father that you could ever ask for! It's what's inside of your aura!" Dawn exited the cave along with B smiling, at Scott's sight.

B started noticing the egg next to the bear as he tapped his finger on Dawn's shoulder.

"What is it my friend?" Dawn asked while looking at B after he tapped her shoulder.

He pointed the egg, with Dawn's eyes following the direction of B's thick index finger.

"Oh it looks like you found an egg! Let me go grab it for you!" Dawn responded as she kneeled down to reach for the plastic Easter egg.

"NOOOO!" Scott screamed unexpectedly after seeing Dawn trying to touch the egg he's been planning to get.

It drew Dawn's and B's attention, noticing Scott running up to try to claim the egg. Not only that, but the bear also woke up automatically.

Scott and B were standing next to each other, witnessing the bear waking up while growling, feeling frightened from the unpleasant roar.

Dawn was sitting in front of the both of them, also watching the bear awake.

The bear started chasing Scott and B, with Dawn looking concerned at the both of them being chased by a dangerous animal.

She quickly claimed the Easter egg and placed it in the pocket of her skirt while Scott screamed loud. B had his mouth wide open, making himself look like he was screaming on mute.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

SCOTT - Reminder! Never scream out loud in front of a bear NO matter if someone will grab the egg or not! -shivers-

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

Scott and B were huddling together, with their back against the wall of the outer cave. They were shaking, when the bear makes a few more steps closer to them, getting ready to attack the boys.

The bear paused when Dawn stood in front of Scott and B. It also stopped the bear from growling after noticing Dawn's presense.

"Oh don't be frightened you poor creature! Don't get distracted by a loud scream from your own private area. Just ignore it, and go back to sleep! You deserve all of the rest that you need! Yes you do, you poor thing!" Dawn comforted the bear as she placed both of her hands on the bear's chest.

The bear smiled and lied back down, resting next to Dawn after she got down on her knees to pet him.

Scott and B showed surprise after Dawn defended them to help the bear go back to sleep. Well, they do know for the fact that she's an animal whisperer, so they knew that would happen.

"Gee...thanks..." Scott reluctantly thanked Dawn, feeling relieved that he was safe from being mauled.

"It's not for you, Scott. It's for the bear! You shouldn't have screamed in the first place! That poor bear wants peace and quiet according to his aura," Dawn replied, while glaring slightly at Scott.

She was still mad at him after he caused her elimination from season four.

"Whatever, fairy princess! It's not my problem. Hey, where's that egg that I saw first?!" Scott replied, noticing the absense of the Easter egg by the cave.

Dawn pulled out the egg from her pocket skirt.

"I have it right here with me! It's safe in my-" Dawn answered, when Scott snatched the Easter egg from her gentle hand.

"YOINK! Looks like I got the egg! Thanks Dawn!" Scott took off running with the Easter egg in his hand, leaving Dawn and B watching him running away.

Dawn glared at him more, watching Scott disappear from her sight.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

DAWN - Oooooh Scott makes me so mad sometimes! He was full of hatred because of how he was raised at the farm he's lived in. His father forces him to work harder than he used to! He also grew up while going deer hunting! Poor Scott was influenced by the hatred of his father, especially his non-caring traits for those poor defenseless creatures in his area.

*static*

SCOTT - I knew it would be easy to take the egg from Dawn! I saw it first, so she can go find another egg because she can still take care of dangerous animals anyway, just like how she took care of the bear! It won't be my problem if she was the last one to find the egg along with Silent B! Those two has got to go!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

While the challenge was still continuing, Justin walked up to the waterfall, assuming that he can find an Easter egg somewhere in that area.

He removed his shirt, getting ready to dive in the waterfall river.

"Maybe I can find an Easter egg somewhere here!" Justin said to himself as he made the diving pose.

"Hello there, hot stuff!" a female voice called his name, resisting him to jump into the river to find an egg.

He turned around, and saw Anne Maria presented at his sight. At least he's satisfied that someone still admires his charms.

"Well hello there! I like your hair!" Justin complimented as he walked up to her.

"Thank you, son! You're just as hot as my ex-boyfriend, Vito Mike!" Anne Maria replied as she pulled out her hairspray. She sprays it all over her hair, keeping it still and firm as before.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

JUSTIN - Anne Maria's got the hair, and I got the abs! I think it's about time that someone falls for my charms. She could be a good source to use to help me go far in the game! First, I gotta make an offer to her.

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

"Say, would you like me to help you find an Easter egg for you? Once I find one, I'll give it to you, and then I'll go grab one for myself," Justin offered, showing his white shiny smile to Anne Maria.

Anne Maria created a seductive look on her face and walked closer to Justin.

"And then maybe we can make out later after the challenge! How would you like that?" Anne Maria asked, with her half-closed eyes studying Justin's.

He looked uncomfortable while looking back at her, noticing the sensual expression on her face.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

JUSTIN - ...((PUKES))

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

"Uhhhhhh yeah, sure! Let me go find an egg for you now! Why don't you just wait right here?" Justin asked, with Anne Maria nodding as her answer.

In another scene, in another part of the forest, the trees were shaking, when there were two of the contestants jumping from one tree, to another.

"I'm gonna find the egg first!" yelled Jo as she jumped to another coniferous tree.

"Oh no you're not! I'm gonna find the egg first!" Brick replied, watching Jo jump to another tree.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

BRICK - Jo and I used to be enemies in season four. Now, we came out to be as close as I thought since she's so competitive! It's kinda fun to argue with her, but whether if she's on my team or not, I will not leave her behind!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

"Looks like I found an Easter egg!" said Jo. She was hanging onto the branch of the tree while holding out her egg.

Brick noticed the egg in her hand, yet he made a puzzled expression, recognizing what kind of egg it actually is.

"Uhhhh Jo...that's not an Easter egg..." he noted her, making Jo's eyes wide, looking back at the egg she just took.

Then, she slowly looked at a big bird on the nest next to her. The bird gave Jo a nasty glare, looking like it was ready to attack her.

Brick started gasping, worrying about Jo's safety. He looked around, and noticed a small pebble on a huge leaf from the branch of the tree.

He quickly grabbed it, and aimed it at the scary looking bird, knocking it back down on its nest.

Jo can feel the relief after the pebble was thrown at the big bird, knocking it unconscious.

She looked back at Brick, who was the one who threw the pebble.

"It's my duty to protect everyone from any kind of danger that was targeted to them! Especially for my so called enemies!" noted Brick, with Jo giving him a warm smile.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

JO - Okay, normally, I'm not into relationships since I'm rather concentrated on winning the game, but I think I'm starting to get a crush on Brick! -blushes-

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

The two of them released themselves from the trees, while landing on their own feet.

"Lets keep looking for the Easter eggs! They have got to be here somewhere!" Brick insisted while him and Jo have continued to run.

Flashing to another scene, and not far from the camp grounds, Dakota was distracted by the flashing cameras the papparazzis were taking.

"I'm doing this for Sam! I'm going to win the billions and share the prize with him!" Dakota exclaimed while posing more until a group of water, coming from the bucket that Chris was holding, dropped onto the top of her head.

She looked above, and glared at Chris, who was wearing a jetpack, flying right above her.

"Dakota, if you want to be in the game to win, then get rid of your papparazzis! Otherwise, you'll be automatically disqualified! Got it?!" Chris ordered before leaving her out.

"Ugh fine! You guys can go home now! I'm still winning this for Sam though!" Dakota responded, looking at her papparazzis, who were frowning from disappointment since they want to keep taking pictures.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

DAKOTA - UGH! I hate Chris McLean! He's just jealous since he's unsightly! Again, I'm doing this for my boyfriend! Ugh, I wish he's on the show with me! I just miss him so much! Why didn't Chef pick him?!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

"Hey, are you alright, girlfriend?" LeShawna asked and got down on one of her knees while placing her hand on Dakota's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Chris is such a jerk though, trying to underestimate me from my own fame! This is so unfair! It would be a lot better if Sam was on the show too," she replied, turning her face to LeShawna.

"Girl, that Chris is always a jerk, trust me! He always treats others like that for his own sake of his selfish little ass! Come on, lets team up and find an Easter egg together! I've already found mine!" LeShawna responded and pulled out an Easter egg from her pocket.

Both of them stood up and smiled at each other.

"I'll go help you find one! Lets go!" said LeShawna. Both girls started running, to the direction the beach was at.

Meanwhile, Alejandro was walking on the same hill the twins were at before. He also spotted Mal and Amy leaving together with their own Easter egg in their hands.

He's also over-heard Mal and Amy's secret strategy on trying to eliminate three people that they want out first. He's only heard the names of 'Samey' and 'Alejandro'.

He squinted both of his eyes at them until they disappeared at his sight.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

ALEJANDRO - I need to keep an eye out on Mal, and that evil twin that he's talking to since I can hear my name coming from their mouths. I know they're forming an alliance to get rid of the nicer twin and me! Looks like I need to get Sammy to be on my side...for now at least! No alliance required.

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

He's continued to walk until he notices the other twin sitting at the edge of the cliff with her arms and legs crossed.

"Hmmmm..." he said to himself, placing his chin in his own fingers.

Samey was glaring down off the cliff until a nice voice called her name, getting rid of her angry look while turning her head to him.

"Oh...hi!" she said as she stood up. Alejandro and Samey were facing each other, knowing that something's up.

"I can't help but to let you know that your twin sister was planning to get you eliminated if you're on the same team as her, or if you lost the challenge for your team, and I know the teams aren't ready yet since everyone is currently doing the challenge now," Alejandro noted, while Samey's eyes widened, before closing it again.

"Ugh! Who am I kidding? I know she's gonna keep making my life miserable. I feel like standing up to her will make things worse! She's gonna frame me for being the biggest bitch on the island, and she'll get everyone to hate me! Ugh, I guess I should let her boss me around since I don't see the point on defending myself anymore..." Samey responded, bringing disappointment to Alejandro.

"No! Look Sammy, you're doing the right thing by standing up to your twin, and you should continue to defend yourself no matter how many people on this island hates you. You'll have true friends who will gain respect for you in the end! Remember that," he replied, placing his hand on Samey's shoulder.

Samey knew that he's got a point, so she nodded in response.

"Oh, well, I guess you're right! Yeah, you're right! I need to keep defending myself no matter what! By the way, how did you know my name?" she asked while looking at Alejandro. They've smiled more since they know that Samey's gotta keep her head in the game despite her differences with her sister.

"Um, season six. I've watched Total Drama Pahkitew Island, and I've seen the way your sister has been treating you, which is not right! I even have an older brother who thinks is better than me, and I've stood up to him before during All-Stars, so I can kinda relate to you," Alejandro answered, studying Samey's teal blue eyes.

It widened Samey's eyes, knowing that she has one thing in common with Al.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

SAMEY - I'm so glad that there's someone else who's finally believing me right now! What also gained my respect for him is that he's called me "SAM" ey! Because everyone else calls me "SAME" ey, and I just hate that!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

"Here, as a token for you, why don't you take this Easter egg? I found three of them so far, and I'd like to give you one of them. I'm planning to give out the other one for someone else who's also decent on this island," Alejandro offered Samey one of the eggs, coming from his jean pocket.

He held it out, surprising Samey that he's found only three of them, giving one of them to her.

"Oh! Why thank you so much! You're a really nice guy! What's your name by the way?" she responded and asked as she gently claimed the egg that he held out.

"The name's Alejandro. Some people call me Al, in which I hate so much since that's what my older brother used to call me!" he introduced himself as he and Samey started walking away from the edge of the cliff.

"Ugh! Tell me about it! Literally everyone calls me Samey, and they always think Amy's the better twin! My name's Sammy, NOT Samey!" she replied, connecting her sibling story issue to Alejandro's.

Both of them paused before they continued to walk down the hill even further.

"And I would like to let you know, Sammy, that the reason why I just came up to you, is because I want to warn you about Mal!" he noted and squinted at her, leaving Samey puzzled from what he was talking about.

"Mal?! Who is he again?!" she questioned, not having a good feeling on who he really is.

"I would not trust him if I were you, Sammy. I just saw him and Amy forming an alliance together a few minutes ago! We need to make sure that those two are gone before one of us goes, alright?" Alejandro explained more while Samey nodded, understanding his story.

While the challenge was still continuing, with nobody else coming back with their own eggs yet, Max was spying on Eva, running at the opposite side of the beach Dave, Trent, and Noah were at.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

MAX - I just LOVE the way that woman was running! I must see if she has an Easter egg that I could use for my upcoming EVIL plan! I also need her brains to distract all of the other contestants who are still doing this challenge! This is my opportunity to TAKE OVER THE WORLD! MUAHAHAHA!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

"HEY! BLUE LADY! STOP RIGHT HERE!" Max demanded while he was chasing Eva at the beach.

Eva was listening to her MP3 in a loud volume, so she couldn't hear Max calling her name.

Just then, he started running faster, catching up to her as he's getting ready to tap his hand on her body.

Max started reaching his hand close to Eva's rear. His eyebrows were scrunched tightly while his teeth were closed firmly.

After a few seconds, he started patting Eva on her ass. She quickly responded by turning around while pulling out her fist.

"WHAT?!" she yelled from anger, making Max flinch from her response. He wrapped his hands over his head and squat down, shaking from her quick wrath.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

MAX - ...Never...startle...an assistant...like that! Need to remind myself...-shivers more-...gladly, this doesn't stop me from the EVIL!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

"Ehrmmmmm..nevermind...continue your challenge, please," Max replied in rush, still shaking from Eva's quick threat.

Eva resisted her punch as she ignored him, and ran away, with her MP3 still on.

"Phew," said Max in relief, wiping his forehead. He sure is lucky that Eva didn't beat him up nor punch him in the face.

He leaned back, but he ended up falling into a short small pit in the sand.

"What the?!" he reacted as he's tried lifting himself off from the small hole he got stuck in.

Just then, something pinched Max behind him that made his pupils shrink to a smaller side.

He started screaming, which got himself unstuck from the hole, while running around in circles on the beach.

A crab's claw was attached to Max's ass while he was screaming from the pain on his right cheek.

He paused for a few seconds and quickly pulled out the crab that was still clipping onto his rear.

After a few more seconds, he finally pulled it out, yet his pants was ripped, with a piece of fabric attached to the claws from the crab.

Max held out the crab that was still snapping it's claws, also releasing the piece of light grey ripped fabric that came off.

"YOUUUUUUU CRAB! YOU SHALL NOT PINCH THE EVIL BY ASS! YOU SHALL NOT-" he yelled in demand, pointed his index finger close to the crab and paused after he can feel another painful pinch.

He was interrupted, when the crab pinched Max's finger. He began to yell and scream from the pinch that was even worse than before.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THE EVIL CRAB GOT ME AGAINNNNN! THE CRAB CAPUTRED THE TRUE EVIL THAT HE SHALL NOT MESS WITH! I NEED MY MOMMY!" he exclaimed as he started running.

Right when he ran straight, Dakota and LeShawna kept walking, witnessing Max screaming and running until he disappeared from their sight.

They looked weirded out and awkward after seeing Max with the crab that was hooked onto his finger.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

LESHAWNA - Okay, I don't know what's with this guy... He was talking to a crab, and then he screams when it got him?! And I've heard that he was obsessed with 'evil'! Let me tell you, that dude that Dakota and I saw, seemed so bizarre. I don't know what's with him.

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

"Okay, that is one weird funny-looking guy that I just saw and-" said LeShawna before Dakota spoke quickly.

"LeShawna! I found an Easter egg!" Dakota exclaimed in excitement, while she was on her knees. She was sitting next to the hole that Max fell in before the crab pinched him.

She pulled out the Easter egg and held it high in the air.

"Woohoo! Way to go, girlfriend! Lets go back to the camp ground!" LeShawna cheered as her and Dakota gave each other a high five, and took off running.

While the two girls were on their way back to the camp ground, Sugar, Beth, and Lindsay found the waterfall that Anne Maria was standing by, who was waiting for Justin to return from finding any possible Easter eggs from the river.

They were standing behind the bushes, watching Anne Maria laying down on the grass, already feeling bored from the challenge.

Just then, Justin returned and got out of the river while holding a shiny Easter egg in his hand.

"Here ya go, sweet Anne Maria! I found it from the bottom rocks of the river!" Justin held it out in front of Anne Maria as she stood up, satisfied that he finally found one since it looks rare.

"Oh no you don't! I should be the first one to get the egg from that fountain! Ladies, stand back! Sugar's gonna get that egg for herself!" said Sugar, glaring at Anne Maria and Justin.

She left the bushes quickly and ran up to the both of them, leaving Lindsay and Beth behind, clueless on what she was going to do.

Before Anne Maria claimed the Easter egg that Justin has found for her, Sugar firmly shoved her to the ground in front of him. Then, she snatched the regg from Justin, who was speechless from her unpleasant actions.

"THANK YOU, SWEETY! I SHALL TREASURE THIS YUMMY, DELICIOUS, PLASTIC EASTER EGG WHEN I GO BACK TO THE CAMP GROUNDS, AND AFTER I OPEN IT! YUUUUMEY!" Sugar exclaimed as she hugged the light blue egg with her hands and face, leaving Justin's eyes shocked after pushing Anne Maria down, and after taking the egg.

A few seconds later, while cuddling the egg, Anne Maria quickly got up, shook her hairspray, and started spraying Sugar's face, making her drop the egg, feeling angry for what she just did.

"HEY! NOBODY SHOULD EVER PUSH ME DOWN LIKE THAT! YOU DON'T WANNA MESS WITH ME AND MY HAIR, YOU DAMN SLOB!" Anne Maria yelled as she continued to spray Sugar's face.

The thick dust of spray made her cough, leaving so much surprise to Justin. He stood there, watching Anne Maria continuing to spray her face more.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

SUGAR - OOOOOOOOH THAT IS IT! NOBODY SHOULD BE MESSING WITH THE PAGEANT QUEEN IN THIS COMPETITION! ANNE MARIA'S DEFINITELY GONNA GET IT! THAT EGG IS MINE!

*static*

ANNE MARIA - AIN'T NOBODY'S GONNA BE MESSIN' WITH ME WHILE GETTIN' THE EGG FROM THE MOST ATTRACTIVE CONTESTANT ON THIS SHOW! WHO THE FUCK DOES DAT BITCH THINK SHE IS?! SHE'S DEFINITELY GONNA REGRET MESSING WITH ME!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

Lindsay's and Beth's eyes were wide open ever since they saw Sugar tackling Anne Maria, right after she sprayed her whole face.

The both of them started getting into a physical fight, with Justin standing there awkwardly, with his eyes wider than before. His pupils even shrinked while witnessing the cat fight.

After watching a few more seconds of their fight, he slowly took the light blue Easter egg from the grass, trying to avoid the fight between them.

"Okay then ladies...I guess I'll see you later then?" he said uncomfortably as he placed the egg in his denim pocket.

He took off running, with Lindsay and Beth watching Justin scramming away awkwardly, the both of them has decided to leave Sugar and Anne Maria behind as well.

"Lets get out of here!" exclaimed Beth.

Lindsay nodded, while the two girls ran back into the forest.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

BETH - I don't think I should trust Sugar at all! She seems so competitive and rude! I've never seen her attack anyone before! Man, I wish Lindsay and I would've gone with Ella to find the eggs! She's so nice and happy! Sugar's just so cruel!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

"Good news! I found a pink Easter egg!" Ella exclaimed in happiness while claiming it from the bushes behind.

"That's awesome! Now I need to find one, and then we can head back to the camp grounds!" Topher replied as he walked up to Ella.

"Actually, why don't you have the egg, Topher?! I can look for the other one for myself too!" she held out the pink Easter egg with both of her hands in front of Topher and smiled, making a kind offer to him.

Topher wishes to claim the egg that Ella just offered him. The only problem is that it's pink. It sure wouldn't look good for his appearance on the show to carry a pink egg in his own opinion.

"Ummmm... Well, why thank you, Ella, but I think you should keep the egg! You're the one who found it, so I thought it should be fair if you hang onto it. I can still look for one too!" Topher responded to her offer, yet she was still holding out her egg, keeping that sweet grin on her face.

"No! No, no, Topher! You can have the egg! I am your friend afterall, which was why I'd like to give it to you!" Ella replied while she holds it closer to him.

Topher was starting to sweat and blush from her kindness. He didn't respond yet since he was thinking of a gentle way to tell her to keep the egg she just found. Heck, he couldn't resist her sweet offer, so he reluctantly agreed.

"Well...alright! I'll keep the egg then...if that makes you happy," he replied and chuckled a bit, gently claiming the pink egg Ella was holding onto.

After a while, when the challenge was still continuing, Trent, Dave, and Noah were still walking slowly at the beach, looking around, yet there's no luck with any Easter eggs being hidden anywhere on where they were going.

"We've been on this beach for hours, and still no sign of-AHHHHH!" Dave exclaimed, when him, Noah, and Trent fell into a trap. The three boys screamed at the same time, and they've all landed firmly in the hole on the beach.

It was only ten feet deep, and now, they just got stuck.

"Aw man! I just got sand in my shoes! Ewwwww!" Dave complained, feeling the soft thick texture of sand, that was touching beneath his feet.

"Get over yourself, Dave! Everyone gets dirty! Stop complaining!" Noah argued a bit, feeling annoyed by Dave's cleanliness.

"Guys! Guys, just relax! We'll get out of this, don't worry and...wait...hold on! I think I'm sitting on something!" Trent responded while scooting himself off of his own landing spot.

Dave and Noah were silent as they were waiting to see what Trent was sitting on.

Finally, he pulled out a light purple Easter egg, bringing a surprise on Dave and Noah's face.

"I found one! It looks like we'll have to look at specific areas rather than just looking around on where we walk!" Trent exclaimed, still holding out his egg.

"Yeah! That's a great idea, Trent! We'll have to keep looking closely!" Dave replied as he was looking at the egg.

"Whatever. I just want to get this challenge over with," Noah also responded.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

DAVE - I hope Trent's on the same team as me! He's actually a pretty cool guy! I wouldn't be surprised if Noah was on my team as well. We don't get along very much like other weirdos that I've dealt with before.

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

"C'mon guys! Lets get out of this mess! We can do it!" Trent ordered, placing his hands on the walls of the hole.

While the boys were climbing out of the hole, Samey and Alejandro were almost back down from the slanted cliff they were at.

No sign of Mal or Amy for them, but they did bump into someone else that stopped them from running further.

Rodney was standing with his arms crossed, glaring down at Samey, afraid of the look on his face.

"Samey, how could you?! You made my poor Amy cry after the fight you've had with her! She's my special soulmate!-" Rodney spoke before he was interrupted.

"Rodney, listen! Amy was the one who was bossing me around, and I was only defending myself! She was only crying to get your sympathy!" Samey exclaimed, trying to get Rodney to understand what was going on between the both of them, with Alejandro standing their, watching them talk.

"She told me that she was only asking you a favor to do something to her, yet you wouldn't do it! Rather, you were just yelling at her! That's what she's told me!" Rodney argued back, making Samey frustrated, knowing that he won't believe her.

"Rodney, come on! She was just lying to you! She's trying to make me look as pathetic as before, and I know I don't deserve that! You don't deserve your love for her either!" she replied as she placed her hand on Rodney's muscular arm.

The touch from Samey made him feel speechless. He started looking down at her like he was about to fall in love with her. He began to smile randomly, while her voice was blurring out inside of his own ears.

After a minute of explanation, Samey ended with, "Is this clear to you now?!", yet he kept gazing down at her.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

RODNEY - How can I be so blind?! Samey is so smart, intelligent, and she's proved that she's so nice afterall! Poor Amy, when I break up with her, she's gonna cry like crazy! I'm glad I found Samey as my true soulmate! I regret getting mad at her after she revealed her love to me. Now I'm in love...

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

"Rodney!" Alejandro called his name as he snapped his fingers in front of him, snapping Rodney out of his 'love' senses.

He turned his head to Alejandro, as he pulled out something from his black jeans.

Alejandro held out a light green Easter egg in front of Rodney.

"Would you care for an Easter egg?! I'll let you have it ONLY if you stay on Sammy's side, alright?! And be sure to avoid Mal and Amy at all causes! Okay, my friend?" he offered, making Rodney smile from Alejandro's wise decision.

"You've got yourself a deal, pal! Amy's gonna be so sad when I dump her! Samey, I now find you as a smarter and a prettier twin than Amy!" Rodney replied and claimed the egg Alejandro was holding.

Samey smiled from Rodney's realization. In her hopes, she's hoping that Rodney didn't actually fall in love with her. At least she got him on her side afterall.

The three of them started heading out, finishing up the challenge they just complete.

Dawn and B were still walking together, trying to find more Easter eggs in a different cave that they're in.

There were many bats in the cave, and they've started flying through Dawn and B's direction.

They closed their eyes and stood still, waiting for their path to be clear.

After a few seconds, and after the bats were gone quick, the both of them slowly opened their eyes. They were remaining quiet since they're in a spooky cave together alone.

Something plopped onto B's head, and it landed on both of his hands after he automatically grouped them together.

He looked down, and it turns out to be a yellow Easter egg!

"Oh my! Is that an Easter egg?!" Dawn asked in her lowest tone of voice. B smiled and nodded as his answer since he doesn't talk.

He placed the egg in Dawn's hands, giving her much surprise considering the fact that Scott has stole the egg from Dawn earlier.

Dawn smiled back at B's kind action.

"Oh, thank you! You have the kindness ability placed into your own heart, which was why I must find another Easter egg, and give it to you in return! Your aura is filled with so much love!" Dawn responded to his action, and placed her soft hand on B's chest, where his heart was at.

Both of them smiled in return, enjoying the challenge that they've had so far.

Chris paused the monitor that he was watching on the screen so far along with Chef.

_"Awwwwww! What an adorable moment that they've had! So far, only twelve people has claimed their own Easter eggs! How long will this challenge last? Who's going to be the next contestant to find the Easter egg? What kind of twist will I do in the end?! Most of all, who do you think will win the fight? Anne Maria, or Sugar?! Find out right after the commercial, on Total...Drama...Return of the Stars and Underdogs!"_ Chris concluded the scene before going on commercial in front of the camera.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE:**** Hey guys, I would like to give you some clarification on when I'll post every chapter! Every episode will be split into three chapters, so once I post a chapter containing a new episode, first part of the new episode will be up on a FRIDAY, so I'll be sure to get the last part of the chapter up before Tuesday or Wednesday. Then take a break. I would also like to apologize for the long chapter. It took me all day to write, but I hope you enjoy it! Also, leave a review, and tell me who do you think would've won the fight! :) Sugar, or Anne Maria?**


	3. Ep1: Key to Success! Part 3

With the challenge still going on, Jo and Brick still didn't have any luck on finding the Easter eggs containing the keys.

However, they went deeper in the forest as they've kept looking. Jo placed her hand onto Brick's chest, when she saw something that she thought was finally luck.

"Wait, stop! I think I found an Easter egg!" she exclaimed, hoping that she doesn't get mistaken by an actual bird egg again.

At their sight, there was an orange large snake coiling around the bright yellow Easter egg resting on top.

"Here, let me go get it, Jo," said Brick, wanting to protect Jo from risking herself to get the egg from the snake.

"No no! I got it! Besides, I'm sure you're gonna take the egg and leave me behind! I know it!" Jo argued, while shooting a suspicious glare at Brick.

Brick glared at her in return, knowing that he wants to keep his frienemy safe.

"Jo, just let me do the duty. I got this! I'll give you the egg as soon as I retreat from the snake, alright?" he replied calmly.

Jo rolled her eyes in response.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

JO - I still don't trust that guy! I really want to grab the egg, but he's making a sweet offer by retrieving the egg for me. Well...maybe I should let him grab it. I don't know. But I still don't trust him! -blushes-

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

"Fine, you can go grab the egg then. I just wanna see your ass get bit by a snake," she replied sarcastically and smiled a bit.

Brick placed his hand over his forehead like a patriotic soldier. Then he started running up to the sleeping snake.

Jo watched him, with the mixed feelings of looking concerned and daring at the same time.

Brick kneeled down, and slowly bent over the snake to grab the egg carefully.

He successfully removed the egg that the snake was coiling around with, but right before he retreats back to Jo safely, he accidentally stepped on the snake's tail that was placed out of the coiling position.

He frozed when the snake woke up and hissed. Jo's eyes widened, witnessing the snake waking up from Brick's accidental tail step.

"RUN BRICK, RUN!" Jo exclaimed, still wanting to get the egg from Brick, when he started taking off running after hearing Jo's words.

The snake pierced its long teeth onto Brick's rear before he started running, making him scream from the sharp deep pain.

Jo gasped, right when she started chasing Brick with a snake attached to his rear still hanging on while screaming.

She latched her hands onto the snake's tail, pulling it off of Brick that took only a few seconds.

Brick paused as he can feel the tug coming from Jo.

The snake released its teeth, making Jo spin the snake around in the air like what a cowboy would do with a rope. She threw it at the tree, knocking it unconscious.

Brick panted a bit, feeling relieved that Jo got the snake off of him. Before he spoke, he can feel a snatch coming from his hand, making a quick reaction.

Then he looked at Jo, who took off running with the light yellow egg in her hand. She just took the egg from Brick.

"SEE YA LATER, SUCKAH!" she yelled while she disappeared at Brick's sight.

He watched her leave, leaving a slight smile on his face.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

BRICK - Looks like I'll be finding my own egg then! I was about to give it to Jo, but it seems like she doesn't trust me at all. She should know that I'm not some kind of wicked manipulator who would use other people just like what Scott, Heather, and Alejandro did in previous seasons! I'll let her have it then. -smiles-

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

Meanwhile, Max caught Eva leaving a tunnel with an Easter egg in her hand after having to hear an unpleasant fight between her and a dangerous large animal in the cave. Probably a yeti or something.

"Perfect! Now is my time to talk to her!" said Max, while he smirked at Eva carrying a light blue egg.

He ran up to her with an evil grin on his face. Eva paused, and looked at Max in a deadly weird way when he was about to ask her something.

"Hello, new sidekick! How would you like to help me take OVER the world and help me with revenge?! And how would you like to hand me the egg just so we could form an EVIL alliance?" he asked in a creepy tone of voice.

"SIDEKICK?! I'M NOBODY'S SIDEKICK, YOU WEIRDO! And I'm keeping my egg, thank you very much! Freak!" Eva responded while pushing Max firmly into the sand ground, leaving Max to gutter from the pain from her rough push.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

EVA - Who does he think he is for trying to take my egg?! Yes, I want revenge after not winning from season one, and the fact I couldn't compete in anymore seasons besides now, but I'm HANDLING my own game! I'm not gonna be forming an alliance with anyone on the show, especially with that purple-haired douche! Seriously, who does he think he is?! If he keeps bragging me about it, then it's not gonna get pretty! I want to win the billions to prove that I'm the toughest person on earth! Nobody's gonna stop me from that matter!

*static*

MAX - Okay...maybe she's a little too tough to be my new sidekick...ow.

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

Topher and Ella were still walking in the forest, trying to find another egg for Ella before they go back to the camp grounds.

Their eyes widen when Lindsay and Beth showed up at their sight, trying to run away from the fight between Anne Maria and Sugar that they just saw.

"Ella! I'm so glad that you're here!" Beth exclaimed, when her and Lindsay panted from running too much.

Ella looked concerned at the both of them, while suspecting that something must've went wrong.

"Oh hello, ladies! Did something go wrong?" she asked while her and Topher were looking at Beth and Lindsay.

"Oh, we just turned around because Sugar and Anne Maria were fighting over an Easter egg that Justin found! He was supposed to give it to Anne Maria, yet Sugar budged in and took it from her! So now, they just got into a physical fight!" Beth explained, making Ella gasp after hearing the news.

"Oh my! That sounds awful! I must go stop them right now!" she responded after hearing Beth's explanation, making only one step before Beth stopped her.

"The thing is, Ella, Justin took the Easter egg that he was supposed to give to Anne Maria while they were fighting! So now, they're fighting with no Easter egg nearby them!" Beth explained more, bringing sympathy from Ella's face.

"The both of them should have an Easter egg to complete the challenge! I hate having to hear both of them fight!" she responded with a sorrow tone of voice.

Beth pulled out her Easter egg from her pink jeans.

"Ella, why don't you take our Easter eggs?! Lindsay and I can find more somewhere else!" Beth offered, as she gently grabbed the other egg from Lindsay's hands, remaining clueless on what Beth wants Ella to do.

Ella gasped in surprise, knowing that it's a good way to stop Sugar and Anne Maria's fight.

"Beth, that's a marvelous idea! I shall bring both of your eggs to Anne Maria and Sugar, and that way, they'll be happy that they're going to get what they want!" Ella agreed, while accepting the eggs Beth gave her.

"Thank you soooo much! We better get going though since I feel like the challenge is gonna end soon! Come on, Lindsay! We've gotta look for more!" Beth said, with Lindsay following her.

"Sing me a song soon, Snow White!" Lindsay exclaimed, while her and Beth went to a different direction to take in the forest.

Ella waved goodbye to both of the girls, as her and Topher continued to walk straight from where Lindsay and Beth came from before learning the fight.

"Aw man! I definitely would love to narrate the fight that Beth has told us! While I was watching Total Drama Season Four, I've seen how sassy Anne Maria gets when someone tries to mess with her! I bet her hair's ruined right now, and man, she's gonna hate that!" said Topher.

He quickly realized how stupid he sound, which brought a frown on Ella's face. He noticed her reaction, regretting what he just said. He felt bad, and he knew how sensitive she is, so he frowned and sighed.

"Oh sorry...It's just...Ugh," Topher apologized as he paused, not wanting to walk more now.

Ella turned around, facing him, also feeling sad that something must be up for him.

"What's the matter, Topher? Is something bothering you?" Ella asked, sympathizing Topher, who was still upset that he never had anymore chances to try to take over the show as host.

He sat down on the log, with Ella repeating his action. Topher gazed down at the ground, with his frown being wider.

He sighed a bit, still thinking about last season.

"Kind of...well yeah, actually. It's just...what can a young guy do to take over as host in this show?!" he responded, tilting his head to Ella.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

TOPHER - I still want to take over the show as the new host. I know there's nothing that I could do about it since Chris has ultimate strategies to get rid of anyone who tries to mess with him, but I know I should keep my head in the game. If I win the billions, then I know something might change! Either I give the money to the producers just so we could make a fair deal, or I can just open up my own game show. Well, I'm still leaning towards the game show because if I ever took over Total Drama, Chris would definitely get a huge revenge on me biiiiiiiig time! But I'm sure he won't bother me if I host my own game show. So...yeah...

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

"I'm sure that you would make a great host! Maybe even a better host than Chris McLean! I think you should host your own show instead of trying to take his. I don't think it's right to get Chris fired, even though he's a really mean man, especially when he tricked you into thinking that you'll replace him," Ella tries cheering up Topher with her honesty.

It cracked a smile on his face after she told him that he would make a great host, even a better host too, so he nodded in response, knowing how right she is.

"Yeah! You're right! I should open up my own show! I'm glad I came back to have the opportunity to win the billions! I only need your help though since you're the only friend that I've got in the show so far. Would you help me go far in the game?" he responded, placing his hands on Ella's shoulders, with the both of them facing each other.

"Why I would be delighted to help you! You sound like you've been through a lot to try to make your way to your dreams! I'll definitely help you!" Ella exclaimed in happiness, widening Topher's smile.

"Thanks so much! Wait, we're still in the middle of the challenge right now!" Topher thanked and realized quickly that his bond with Ella was going off topic from the challenge.

"Oh right! I must bring the eggs to Sugar and Anne Maria! Lets go!" Ella replied. Her and Topher got up from the log and started running immediately.

Meanwhile, Trent, Dave, and Noah were still walking around the beach, feeling muggy from the heat.

"So glad that we were able to get out of that hole! I feel disgusting right now!" Dave exclaimed.

"Yeah, and I'm glad I found an egg! Just only two more to find, and then we can go back to the camp grounds!" Trent replied, still holding out his own egg.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

NOAH - Yeah, this challenge was boring, having to walk around with Trent and my younger brother all around the island like five times at the beach! Wouldn't we have more luck if we find other eggs in the forest? Gee.

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

They've kept walking until Dave can feel something random and soft that plopped onto his head.

Trent and Noah's eyes widened as their reaction before Dave notices the white drip on his head with green chunks on it. His eyes grew as wide as the other two boys, realizing what it is.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I GOT BIRD CRAP ON MY HEAD! EW EW EWWWWWWWW!" Dave exclaimed loudly as he started running off into the lake.

Trent and Noah watched him run, with their eyes still as big as before.

Dave dunked his head into the lake, trying to wash off the white bird goo from his head, making his hair look even worse.

"Dude, you're getting bird poop all over your hair with you trying to scrub it off like that," Noah noted, which made Dave froze in shock.

Just then, he leaned forward and fainted after having the bird goo spread all over his hair.

Trent started running up to him after Dave fainted over the sand and the edge of the salty water.

"Dude, are you okay?!" he asked him, looking concerned after he passed out. Dave didn't respond since was knocked out by the dirtyness of his hair.

"It's his natural habit, Trent. He freaks out everytime a speck of dirt lands on his skin. He's a germaphobic freak," said Noah.

Trent picked up Dave, and placed him over his right shoulder, with Dave's arms and head hanging out over Trent's back, and his legs being dangled to the front of him.

"C'mon, Noah! Lets try looking in the forest!" Trent insisted, gripping onto both of Dave's skinny thighs with his right arm.

While they were heading in, B and Dawn were walking in the forest to find the egg for B. They were heading close to the beach, the direction that Trent, Dave, and Noah were heading from.

"Your aura tells me that you know where to go! It's telling me that there's a possibility that we find one at the beach!" said Dawn, smiling at B.

B nodded and smiled in return, with the both of them still heading to the beach.

Just then, they saw the boys heading their way.

"I'm sure he would feel much better if he gets his hair washed with a nice quality shampoo," Trent said, who's still carrying Dave over his shoulder.

"Unfortunately, the only place that has a nice shampoo would be the mansion that the winning team will get to sleep in," Noah replied sarcastically.

Dawn studied the conversation that they were having about Dave's fear of germs. She randomly popped up to Noah's sight.

"He was influenced by your anti-social behavior! Both of you have a cynical-related personality, which was why two never had any brother bonding time together. You were annoyed by his germaphobia, and he was annoyed by your sarcasm. It's what's in both of your auras," stated Dawn, with Noah making a creeped out expression on his face.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

NOAH - Okay, so I have no clue on how she found out about Dave and I being brothers, and how we don't have a good relationship. We've never even met before. Is she a wizard or something? (sarcastic voice)

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

"Ummmmmmm okay then...that's creepy," Noah responded slowly, while him and Trent have continued to walk pass them.

Dawn watched the both of them walk away, as she can feel something tingling inside of her brain.

"I sense an Easter egg being buried in a sand! It must be at the beach!" Dawn exclaimed, shooting a friendly grin at B.

They've continued to walk forward, and it took them seconds to arrive at the beach.

"This way!" she directed, while pointing her finger to the left.

Dawn and B ran for a minute until she got down on her knees nearby one of the rocks at the beach. B sat down while Dawn studied around a few rocks in front of her.

Just then, she spotted a light navy-colored Easter egg placed next to the rock she looked at.

She picked it up, and handed it to B.

"Please accept this, as a thank you for giving me the yellow egg!" said Dawn.

B made a wide smile, and accepted her egg gently.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

B - ((holds out his thumbs in the air, making a double thumbs up sign))

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

It took a few more minutes for Topher and Ella to find Sugar and Anne Maria.

They can hear both of their voices clashing, making them run faster, as their sounds got closer to their ears.

Right when they exited the forest, leading them to the waterfall, their jaws dropped after witnessing the physical fight between Sugar and Anne Maria.

Sugar's face was covered with bruises and scars, with her jeans having some tears around her thighs and calves, while Anne Maria was covered with more scars around her skin, with the addition of her hair being ruined.

It horrified Ella, but it surprised Topher. Ella ran forward, leaving Topher behind to watch her.

"Ladies! Please stop!" she exclaimed while holding out the Easter eggs.

Sugar and Anne Maria ignored her. Heck, they didn't even hear her trying to talk to them. They were rather distracted by attacking each other, exchanging scars and remarkable insults to each other.

"ANNE MARIA! SUGAR! HELLO!" she made another attempt to get their attention by raising her voice. Both of them stopped and looked at Ella.

"I've brought both eggs for you two! You may claim it if you like!" she noted and offered them with a nervous smile on her face.

Anne Maria got up first and ran up to Ella. She snatched a maroon-colored Easter egg that was on Ella's right hand.

"AW HELL YEAH! FINALLY AN EASTER EGG FOR ANNE MARIA! THANKS BOO BOO! Now I just gotta fix up my hair, and I'mma be done with this challenge!" she yelled and cuddled the Easter egg with her hands and her cheek.

"You're welcome!" Ella replied kindly, watching Anne Maria walk and disappear into the forest.

Sugar also got up and ran up to Ella. Just like Anne Maria, she snatched the orange egg from her left hand, while glaring at her.

"Now just because you've offered me an egg, doesn't mean that we're friends now, missy! I deserve that delicious orange egg! Good luck finding yours now!" Sugar gruffed and noted at Ella before she left at a different direction in the forest.

Ella smiled and closed her eyes in happiness, feeling happy that Sugar accepted Ella's egg despite how rude she's treated her.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

ELLA - I think it's getting better between Sugar and I! She has accepted the egg to stop the fight! And I believe that I've made peace with Anne Maria! I just hope those two will get along soon though. I'm quite worried about them. -frowns-

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

"Ugh, I'm not sure on where else we could find those eggs! Do you have any ideas, Lindsay?!" Beth asked while looking at her.

The both of them were still in the forest, trying to find another place to find an Easter egg.

Lindsay gasped in excitement, knowing that she has an idea.

"I have an idea! Lets go get Tyler! I'm sure he can help us find them!" she answered and squealed.

Beth facepalmed in frustration.

"Ughhh. He's not in the game anymore, Lindsay! Chef didn't pick him to return!" she replied, feeling annoyed by Lindsay's absent mind.

It brought a frown on Lindsay's face after hearing the news.

"Again?! Oh bummer!" she responded in disappointment, still believing that he's somewhere around the island they're at now.

"Hey ladies!" a male's voice called both of their names, that drew their attention to the guy who called them. It was Brick.

"Do you two need an Easter egg?!" he questioned Lindsay and Beth. Both smiled and nodded as their response.

Brick pulled out a black small pouch from his back and picked out two of the Easter eggs from the bag.

"I've been grabbing these from very dangerous areas in the island, so I thought that I should offer anyone who doesn't have an egg yet! Here ya go, ladies," he said as he handed out the two eggs that he was holding with his hand.

Beth and Lindsay smiled more while claiming one egg for each.

"Thanks so much! Now we can go back to the camp grounds!" Beth exclaimed while thanking the cadet.

"No problem, girls! I only have two more eggs to pass out, so I'm gonna keep searching for anyone who doesn't have an egg yet. Have a great day, ladies!" Brick replied while running to a different direction in the forest.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

LINDSAY - Wow! We have a soldier in the show?! This can't get even more exciting than ever! Brock serves for our country! Eeeeeeee!

*static*

BRICK - It's my duty to risk my life and help the others in need! Once we get into teams, I'll be responsible for my team only until merge!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

With the challenge being almost over, Max entered the forest, still thinking of a way to get Eva into his alliance.

"That girl doesn't scare me! She still would be a perfect source to get on with the EVIL! Muahahahaha!" he exclaimed, still talking to himself.

His self-conversation was interrupted by Brick coming up to him.

"Hey little fella! Do you need an egg?!" he questioned while kneeling down, holding out his black pouch.

"YOUUUUUUU! Your kind offer will not stop me from the evil! And I am NOT little!" Max replied and pointed at Brick.

Brick made a confused expression on his face from what Max has said.

"But thank you, I would like the Easter egg please since I don't have it yet," Max replied as his answer while pulling out his right hand.

Brick still looked confused, yet he grabbed one of the two eggs from the pouch and handed it to Max.

He ran off as soon as he gave it to him.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

MAX - I swear in my heart, NO sweetness shall stop the EVIL! No matter how many offers were made to me, I will not give up being the most EVIL person in the whole wide world!

*static*

BRICK - That purple-haired fella was weird, and I don't get his "evil" talk, but if anything, I will keep everyone protected from any "evil" plans at all causes! -places hand over forehead-

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

Trent spotted a nest on one of the branches from one of the trees while he and Noah were still walking. Dave didn't wake up yet since he was passed out from having bird shit all over his hair.

"Hey! Let me see if I can find an Easter egg in that nest! Hold on to your brother for a moment," Trent pointed out while picking up Dave from his shoulder.

"Fine..." Noah replied unsatisfied, when Trent gently handed Dave to Noah.

Noah held Dave by his arms, yet the scent of his hair made Noah drop him off uncarefully.

"Ew! You definitely need good shampoo to get that bird poop off!" said Noah, after dropping Dave in front of him, reaching both of his hands over his nose.

Trent climbed onto the tree, trying to get access to the nest, sitting on the branch.

After he got onto a thick branch, he spotted a blue Easter egg placed in those light blue regular baby bird eggs.

"Hey! I found another one! Wanna have it, Noah?" Trent noted while grabbing the egg and turning to Noah, who's still behind Dave, still passed out from having bird crap spreaded in his hair.

"Sure. Whatever," Noah responded as he held both of his hands out together while rolling his eyes.

Trent threw the Easter egg, yet it hit Noah on the head instead of landing on his hands.

"Ow!" Noah exclaimed after the egg hit him on the forehead, resulting him to rub the pain off with his hand.

The egg also hit Dave by the nose, which made him open his eyes after being passed out for a short amount of time.

"Sorry man!" Trent apologized after making an accidental throw at Noah.

"What just happened...?" Dave asked, waking up after he passed out for a bit.

Trent jumped off the branch, landing on his feet successfully while running up to Noah and Dave.

Noah picked up the Easter egg that was sitting by Dave after he woke up.

"Trent found another egg, and tossed it to me. I'm gonna be heading back to the camp grounds if you need me," Noah answered as he turned around to head back.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

DAVE - I feel like everyone else has the Easter eggs, but still no luck for me! Even if my brother just went back to the camp grounds, I'm still glad Trent has decided to stick with me until we can find an egg for me.

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

"I'm so glad that you're still willing to help me find the egg," Dave started the conversation while he and Trent walked further in the forest.

"It's no problem, bro! Although you still need to wash your hair!" Trent replied, while holding his nose.

Dave also placed his fingers, closing the nose, realizing that his hair was still messy and mixed with bird goo.

"Aw man, you're right! I just hope my winning team will get to stay tonight at the mansion! I definitely need that!" he replied, still disgusted about the mess in his hair.

"If you don't win, you could borrow some of my shampoo and cologne if you'd like," Trent suggested.

Dave looked at him, feeling satisfied about his nice offer.

"Really? Thanks! You know, this is the first time that I've made an actual friend before, sorry if that sounds awkward!" he replied and smiled a bit.

Trent smiled back, knowing how chill he really is with Dave.

"I've had friends who's left me before, especially my ex-girlfriend. It was complicated," he also replied, gazing down on the ground with sadness.

Dave frowned, knowing how Trent felt about bad break ups. He has seen his relationship with Gwen before, so he can relate.

"Beeeeeeen there, Trent. My relationship with Sky did NOT go so well, especially after Chris exposed her audition tape to me, saying that she has a boyfriend back home," Dave responded.

Both of them paused and looked at each other, sympathizing their stories about complicated relationships.

"Aw man, that's gotta suck, dude! I remember how much time Gwen and Duncan used to spend together, and my obsession has gotten the best of me, which was why she broke up with me. Don't worry, buddy. I'm here for you if you wanna talk," Trent said.

He placed his hand on Dave's shoulder, and smiled a bit while looking at him. Dave smiled in return.

"Thanks, pal! I was really obsessed with Sky before she turned me down, but I know how you feel. I just hope that we can be on the same team together and go far, ya know what I mean?" Dave replied and also placed his hand on Trent's shoulder as well.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

TRENT - I have a good feeling that Dave and I will become buds. We can definitely relate on relationship stories. That's one thing that we have in common.

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

"Man, this challenge is taking forever! It's starting to ruin my hair! I hope it ends soon once we find another Easter egg!" Topher complained a bit, when him and Ella were getting tired of walking.

"It is quite humid outside. Just be patient, Topher! I'm sure we'll find another Easter egg as soon as possible!" Ella optimistically replied, when the both of them paused.

"Hey fellas! Any of you need an egg?!" called Brick, which was why they've stopped walking for a second.

Topher and Ella turned around to him as he ran up to the both of them.

"Why yes, kind sir! I need the Easter egg to complete the challenge!" Ella replied, locking her gloved hands together.

Brick dugged his hand in the black pouch, which took seconds to pull out a shiny pearl-colored egg, that brought so much surprise to Ella.

"Here ya go, ma'am! This one was carried by a vine above the quicksand! It was pretty risky to get that one!" he said while he was holding out the white shiny Easter egg.

"Thank you so much!" Ella thanked happily to the cadet as she gently claimed the egg from his hand.

"No problem, madam! It was the last Easter egg in my bag, and I still need to go find one for myself! Have a good day!" Brick replied and ran to the direction Ella and Topher came from.

The challenge ended fifteen minutes after Dave and Brick have finally found their own Easter eggs.

Everyone attended to the camp grounds with their own eggs, getting ready to find out what color key they each got.

"Since everyone has their own Easter egg, you may now open the egg, and find out the color of your key! Go!" Chris ordered while everyone pops open their plastic Easter eggs.

Some contestants were eager after finding out that they have the gold keys, some looked satisfied when they got the silver keys, and some looked neutral on having the bronze keys.

"Okay! Everyone who has the gold key, please stand over on this area, and raise your key up!" Chris pointed to his right, directing the area he wants them to stand at.

Mal, Amy, LeShawna, Alejandro, Dakota, Eva, Max, and Dave grouped over to the spot Chris pointed at, while they were holding their golden keys.

"Everyone who's holding the golden key beside me, you guys are officially known as- The Chasing Cheetahs!

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

SAMEY - THANK GOD that Amy's not on the same team as me! She'll probably rub it in my face for getting the gold key. I got the bronze key! Whatever. I'm still not gonna let her destroy my future! Kinda sad that Alejandro's on her team though. Hopefully we'll come up with a strategy to get rid of Amy...and that Mal guy that he's told me about...

*static*

MAL - This is perfect. I'm on the same team as the meaner twin, but the only thing is, Alejandro's on my team. I have some wicked ideas to frame that guy, and I could sure use some of Amy's help too. I have a good feeling about this season since Zoey's not here... -evil smirk-

*static*

MAX - YES! I still have the opportunity to get Eva to be my brand new sidekick! Yes, she's scary, but she's perfect! Soon when she understands my revenge plot scheme, I will forever TAKE OVER THE WORLD! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

"Everyone with the silver keys! Stand in front of me right here!" Chris directed while pointing forward, straight to the ground in front of him.

Scott, Justin, Topher, Silent B, Anne Maria, Sugar, Beth, and Ella grouped over at the area Chris pointed at.

"You guys are officially known as- The Wild Tigers!"

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

SUGAR - Great! There's two people on my team that I hate so much, and it's Anne Maria, and of course, Ella! They'll be the first two people I'd eliminate on my list! Especially Anne Maria! That girl is going DOWN!

*static*

ANNE MARIA - I'm so happy that I'm on that same team as hunky Justin! I'm sure that we'll be makin' out a lot! Too bad that slob bitch Sugar's on my team! She's on top of my elimination list! -sprays hair with hairspray-

*static*

ELLA - Horray! I'm on team Sugar and Anne Maria! Hopefully, I could help them push their conflicts away and make beautiful peace! Maybe that's a good way to earn Sugar's respect! Plus, Beth and Topher are on my team too, and we're already considered as friends! Horray!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

"And for the rest of you, who are holding the bronze keys, just stand right here on the other side of where I'm at!" Chris ordered while pointing at his left direction.

Samey, Trent, Rodney, Dawn, Jo, Lindsay, Noah, and Brick walked over to the area Chris has directed them.

"You bronzers are officially known as- The Roaring Lions!" he exclaimed.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

TRENT - It's great to be on the same team with a couple of new kids that I can to get to know better. I've known Lindsay and Noah pretty well, so I'm happy about that! Too bad Dave isn't on my team. Although, there is someone on my team who I thought is super pretty and she seemed nice too. Maybe I could talk to her!

*static*

RODNEY - Samey and I are on the same team together! I can tell that our dreams are coming true. It's definitely love!

*static*

JO - I'm on the same team with a bunch of morons! I'm not even surprised that Brick's on my team too. I kinda knew it since he's one of the strongest players, but I'll always be the strongest on my team!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

"Now that the three teams are split up, it's time to reveal the final part of the challenge!" Chris exclaimed in excitement, with everyone anticipating to find out how to conclude the challenge they just have.

He turned on the monitor that shows two treasure chests on the screen.

_"For your final part of the challenge, you guys must have a team member from each team look for the chests around the island! There are only two treasure chests that can be found anywhere! The player who does not return the chest for the team will be heading to the elimination ceremony tonight! The other two players, who already got the treasure chests, may unlock it with their own keys! All keys works on all chests! However, the team who opens the chest, filled with marshmallows and a card that says IMMUNITY, will get to sleep in the luxurious mansion tonight! The team who opens the chest filled with random junk will get to stay in the cabin for the night. Again, the team who doesn't have the chest, will have to sleep in the rusty tree house, and will be sent to elimination!"_ Chris explained the final part of the challenge, while switching scenes on the monitor to make a better explanation of the final challenge.

"Any questions?! Great! Pick your favorite team-mate, and we'll start the final challenge!" he concluded as he took out the horn from behind his back.

"I'll go look for the treasure chest!" Max exclaimed in front of his team.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

MAX - No, I'm not actually going to look for the pirate's treasure chest! I must build an invention that can track down the chest, on wherever it's located at! Soon when I win the challenge, I'll have plenty of time to EVIL!

*static*

EVA - If that weirdo loses for our team, he better be off the island! I CANNOT stand that guy at all!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

"Team Wild Tigers, allow me to find the treasure chest! This is going to be just like a scavenger hunt, only I have to find the chest, and nothing else!" Ella offered and bowed down.

"As long as you don't fuck it up with your singing, then fine," replied Scott, not minding her offer.

Sugar smirked while giving a dirty look on her face.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

SUGAR - I bet she won't find the treasure chest in time! She'll just sing and get distracted by those animals surrounding her! Besides, she goes slow while doing those challenges! Ella ain't a good player, and she's gotta go sometimes! I also want Anne Maria off as soon as possible too! I can't stand that arrogant bitch! I should be the only arrogant bitch on the show!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

"I'll retrieve with the treasure chest!" Brick also offered, with his hand pointing the temples of his head, extending his elbow out.

"Yay! A soldier's going to find the treasure chest and win! Eeeee!" Lindsay squealed in excitement, happy that Brick wants to find the chest.

"Uh no, actually, how about I do it?!" Jo asked and stood up near Brick, also wanting to compete for the final challenge.

Not just that, but she's also worried that Lindsay's already liking Brick, although, she still has a boyfriend, Tyler, who still couldn't figure out who he actually is after World Tour.

"Oh please, Jo! Let me do the challenge! Besides, you've already worked hard today! Trust me, I'll win for the team! It's my responsibility and duty to win!" Brick replied to Jo while placing his hands on Jo's upper arms.

She blushed heavily while showing her angry expression.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

JO - I have to let him do it, and NOT just because I really do like him that much...Whatever! The next time we have a challenge like this, I'm volunteering to do it! I don't care what Brick has to say!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

"Looks like our treasure hunters for today will be Max, Ella, and Brick! Remember the rules! When one of you guys retrieve with a chest, I will immediately announce it on speakers! The challenge will be over when the second contestant returns with another chest! Are youuuuuu ready? GO!" Chris concluded his rules while blowing the horn.

Max, Ella, and Brick ran while their teams started cheering for their own team member.

During the final part of the challenge, Max went into the cave with an evil grin on his face.

"This will be my secret spot to create inventions, and to take over the world! I must build a track pad to locate the nearest chest that I can find! Not only that, but an also an x-ray vision to see if it has immunity bonus or just junk that Chris said!" he said to himself while taking out random electronical pieces from the red tool box.

The HD flat screen randomly turned on inside of the cave behind Max, with Chris calling his name, startling him as he turned around.

"Max! Whatcha doing over there, buddy?! Building something that would help you get away with the 'evil'?! Hahahahahaha!" Chris mocked him and left the monitor screen, showing his team, who was watching Max trying to build something.

"There's no need to make fun of the EVIL! I'm building a track pad to locate the nearest chest that I can find around the island to see if it has the immunity bonuses, thank you very much," Max answered, while hooking a few blue and red chords around the handle of the frying pan.

"A TRACK PAD?! You can't be serious! There's not enough time to build somethin' useless! Just go find the treasure chest already!" LeShawna yelled and replied through the monitor screen, where she can hear and see Max.

"It won't be for long until I finish this invention! You MUST be patient so it'll have some time for it to work!" Max replied, still concentrated on putting together his device.

"There's no time, Max! We're in the middle of the challenge, so you can't just ask us to be patient! The other teams might win soon!" Alejandro insisted, feeling mad that Max won't do what his team tells him to do.

Max can feel the irritation, so he left his unfinished invention at its place, walking up to the monitor that shows his whole team with an angry expression on his face.

"NOBODY TELLS ME WHAT TO DO WHEN THE EVIL MASTER'S IN THE MIDDLE OF BUILDING THE TRACKING MASTERPIECE! I'M REQUIRING YOU TO BE PATIENT WHILE I WORK ON THIS INVENTION!" he yelled through the monitor, angering his whole team for not doing the challenge right away.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

MAL - Okay, maybe I should save Alejandro for later. I wanna get rid of this useless little shithead first since he's costing us the challenge now. I'd rather eliminate useless players than my arch enemies! I'm coming for you, Al, as soon as Max is gone. -evil smirk-

*static*

EVA - It's pretty obvious on who's going home first! I'm tired of being called a sidekick! I'm NOBODY'S sidekick?! Got it, Max?!

*static*

LESHAWNA - Oh he's gonna get it if we lose this challenge! Max is definitely gonzo! UGH!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

The final challenge was still continuing, and Ella was sprinting around the beach on the island, with a few birds with her.

She was humming in happiness, feeling eager to find the treasure chest for her team.

"Perry, do you know where I could find the nearest chest for my team? I would like to win it, if you must know!" Ella asked the pink bird that layed on her finger while she was walking.

The bird flew off from her finger, and Ella started following the bird to find the chest.

"I think you know the answer, friend!" she squealed while the bird started leading her to the nearest chest that she could find.

The bird stopped her at an open-spaced spot on the sand. Ella got down on her knees, getting ready to dig up the sand.

"Would you mind if you hold my gloves while I dig for the sand?" she asked the bird while removing her light pink gloves from her hands.

The bird claim both of her gloves with its beak as Ella started moving the sand gently, digging up for the chest below.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

ELLA - So glad I have an animal friend who could help me find the chest to win for my team! Chris told me not to sing, but he never said that I can't have my animal friends to help me! Right Perry? -looks at the pink bird standing on her finger-

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

The challenge took fifteen minutes so far, and Brick has already claimed the treasure chest that came from the bear cave.

"Looks like Brick has already found the first treasure chest!" Chris exclaimed, studying the monitor that shows a scene of Brick carrying the chest on his shoulder.

The Roaring Lions started cheering, watching Brick heading on his way back to the camp grounds.

The Wild Tigers looked concerned, hoping that Ella would find the treasure chest before Max.

Yet, The Chasing Cheetahs were still angry for the fact that Max wouldn't leave the cave until he finishes his invention that took up the whole time.

It took only a few minutes for Ella to dig carefully in the sand for the chest, yet she gasped after finding it deep into the ground.

The monitor on the screen, from the camp grounds, switched to the scene where Ella's head and arms were down in the sand hole.

She was reaching down, while pulling something that her team was hoping to see. "Good news! I have found the treasure chest!" she exclaimed, placing the chest on her lap.

"And Ella has found the second chest!" Chris announced, resulting The Wild Tigers to cheer for Ella except for Sugar, who was still glaring at her at the monitor.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

SUGAR - Ugh! I hope that evil guy finishes his invention on time just so he could rig Ella's chance on winning for our team! I still want her gone!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

Ella started sprinting as she was carrying the whole treasure chest in front of her.

She hummed in happiness, excited to return to the camp grounds with the chest in both of her hands.

Back at the camp grounds, and after waiting for a few more minutes, Brick and Ella returned with their chests at the same time.

Teams Wild Tigers and Roaring Lions cheered that their team-mate has returned with their own chests.

"And it looks like Team Wild Tigers and Team Roaring Lions will be safe from elimination tonight! Sucks for you, gold team, because you're gonna have to spend the night in the tree house!" said Chris, while looking at The Chasing Cheetahs.

Everyone on that team created their angriest expressions on their faces, blaming Max to be the only reason why they've lost.

"Lets see how our buddy, Max, was doing!" he took out the remote, and switched back to the scene, the scene where he's in the cave, still finishing his invention.

"I HAVE FINALLY FINISHED MY DEVICE! NOW I CAN LOCATE THE TREASURE CHESTS AND- Wait! There's only two treasure chests next to each other! And it's located at the camp grounds!" said Max as he was studying the electronic map on his hand-made track pad.

"THAT'S BECAUSE THE OTHER TWO TEAMS HAVE ALREADY FOUND THE CHESTS, DUMB DUMB! THANKS TO YOU! YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN WE VOTE YOU OFF!" LeShawna yelled in anger, when Max turned around in surprised after hearing her voice.

Mal, Amy, LeShawna, Alejandro, Dakota, Eva, and Dave all glared deadly at Max on the monitor, after realizing that the challenge is over.

"Well it looks like I won't need my invention now!" Max replied as he threw his device against the wall of the cave. It smashed to pieces, widening the eyes from his team.

"UGH!" LeShawna grunted loudly in response, frustrated that he just lost for the team.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

MAX - I am NOT afraid of LeShawna! She's almost as scary as Eva though, but I'm not afraid of her! I'm still EVILLLLL! MUAHAHAHAHA!

*static*

DAVE - Again, I have some weirdos on my team. It's pretty obvious on who's going home now...No doubt about it. Let me tell you, he's just as worse as Leonard, the dumbass wizard.

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

"Okay! Teams Wild Tigers and Roaring Lions! Unlock your chests and find out what kind of prizes you'll get! Remember, the one stacked with marshmallows with the card saying IMMUNITY will get to stay in the luxurious mansion for tonight! The other chest that has full of random surprises will get to stay in the cabin! While The Chasing Cheetahs gets to spend the night in the tree house!" Chris reminded.

Brick got out his bronze key while Ella got out her silver key.

Both of them started unlocking their own chests that they have grabbed after completing their final challenge.

After Ella unlocked the chest, she turned the lid opened, and it reveals that her team's chest was filled with an empty bottle of perfume, a piece of branch, a random sneaker, a broken doll, a computer mouse, a huge charcoal, a coffee pot, and a huge shark tooth- assuming that they are random junk that Chris said.

"Nice! I get to keep this baby!" Scott exclaimed while taking the shark tooth out of the chest.

Ella gently claimed the broken doll, looking sorrow at how it was treated uncarefully.

"Oh you poor little dolly! Don't worry, you'll be safe with me to keep!" she reacted, while giving the doll a gentle hug.

After The Wild Tigers unlocked their chest, The Roaring Lions cheered in excitement after Brick unlocked and opened the chest, revealing a pack of marshmallows and a card that says IMMUNITY!

"AND IT LOOKS LIKE THE ROARING LIONS WILL GET TO STAY IN THE MANSION FOR ONE NIGHT!" Chris announced, while the bronze team cheers more.

Rodney hugged both Trent and Samey with his arms, while Dawn, Jo, Lindsay, Noah, and Brick raised their hands in the air, happy that they've won!

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

AMY - UGH! Spare-a-me's team gets to stay in the mansion, yet my team has to sleep in this disgusting old tree house! What would make me feel better right now- to rub in my gold key to Spare-a-me's face! Because she has the bronze key in her hand! My team better step it up next week if I can keep making Spare-a-me's life miserable! She is going down!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

"Team Wild Tigers! Since Team Roaring Lions has the marshmallows and immunity, you get to sleep in an ordinary cabin for tonight! Remember! You're also safe from elimination!" said Chris, facing the 2nd team.

"At least it's better than sleeping in the tree house! Wouldn't want to ruin my face!" Topher replied as he glides his hand over his dark blonde hair backwards.

Justin squinted at Topher, while giving him a slight glare.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

JUSTIN - Another hot member on my team, and I'm not having a good feeling about Topher! I should be the only attractive man on this island. I've also gotta make sure that Alejandro goes too, despite the fact that we're on different teams. He was the one who's been attracting the ladies lately! Well not this season, Al! Same goes to you, Topher!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

"Team Chasing Cheetahs, pick your favorite loser, and meet me at the bonfire tonight!" Chris said, while turning off the monitor.

"Oh we know who's going home tonight..." LeShawna replied, while planting an annoyed expression on her face.

A few hours later, while everyone was settling at their own places, Samey exited the mansion, with Amy standing in front of her.

Presenting an irritating expression on her face, she started groaning after noticing Amy at her sight.

"Ughhhh! What the fuck do you want, Amy?! I'm getting tired of you trying to boss me around! Just leave me alone!" Samey asked unpleasantly.

"You and your team may have won the challenge, SPARE-A-ME! But remember, I'm still going to make your life a living hell, if it's the last thing I do! I'm glad I got the gold key! I deserve it! You on the other hand deserves the bronze key! Bronze meaning the losers key! Good day, sis!" Amy answered as she pushed Samey on the ground and walked away, with a mad look on her face.

Samey glared at Amy a bit until a calm male voice called her name from behind, also exiting the mansion and walking down the entry steps.

"Hey, you okay?" Trent asked and got down on one of his knees. He held out his hand, which was an offer to help Samey up.

She looked at him, and smiled a bit. She placed her hand on his hand, while the both of them stood up.

"Oh I'm fine! Thanks though!" Samey answered. Her and Trent started facing each other. Trent frowned a bit after what he saw.

"It's no problem! I've seen the way that your twin sister has treated you, and let me tell you...it's not cool," he replied, watching Amy walking away with anger.

"I know! She always makes my life a living hell! She always thinks that she's way above me, and what's sad is that everyone worships her over me...and I've never had any friends except for Alejandro, who's taking my side," Samey responded, looking at Trent's light green eyes.

He was still frowning from sorrow, sympathizing Samey's side of the story.

"I've always had friendship problems when it comes to being in a relationship with someone, so I kinda get how you feel. It'll be okay though! I know the differences between you and your sister. My name's Trent, and your name is?" he replied and smiled, making Samey smile more too.

"Samey-I mean, Sammy! Not Samey! That's what everyone calls me except for my friends! Just call me Sammy!" she stuttered a bit while introducing herself to Trent, feeling awkward than before as she blushed.

"Haha, alright! Sammy it is! Very pretty name by the way," he replied and complimented, making Samey blush from Trent's sweetness.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

SAMEY - Oh my gosh! Is it happening now?! I've admitted before that Trent is the cutest guy from Total Drama! And now he's talking to me! My good luck charm is finally coming true! Yay me! -blushes-

*static*

TRENT - Sammy seems like a nice gal that I could hang out with during the competition. I know for the fact that she's identical to Amy, I would say that she's the prettier twin since she's very nice. She's the one who doesn't have a mole next to her eye. Maybe I could write her a song to tell her how strong she after standing up to her sister! I bet she would love that!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

While Trent and Samey were bonding outside of the mansion, Amy was hiding behind the tree, where they couldn't see her, while studying their friendly interaction.

"Looks like Spara-a-me has a crush on someone! Too bad sis, you're not gonna earn his heart! I better tell Mal! See what he can do to make sure that they don't date!" Amy said to herself while she started heading back to the tree house.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE:**** Hey guys! I really hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Chapter 4 will be the last part of episode 1! I just didn't think the chapters would be that long while writing the screen time for the challenges. Leave a review, and tell me: Who do you think will go home FIRST? And tell me which team are you rooting for?! :D**

**Here are the team reminders just so you could have some time to study and get to know them:**

**The Chasing Cheetahs: Mal, Amy, LeShawna, Alejandro, Dakota, Eva, Max, and Dave.**

**The Wild Tigers: Scott, Justin, Topher, Silent B, Anne Maria, Sugar, Beth, and Ella.**

**The Roaring Lions: Samey, Trent, Rodney, Dawn, Jo, Lindsay, Noah, and Brick.**


	4. Ep1: Key to Success! Part 4

****CONFESSIONAL****

MAL - So far, Amy's told me that her pathetic twin sister's talking to "Trent", and she's assumed that they're either becoming allies or maybe more than that. Hooking up! I'm more concerned about Alejandro being here than her sister. As soon as we get Al off of this island, then Samey and Trent will be our next target. This plan is going to be easy. Hehehehehehe! -evil laugh-

*static*

AMY - I am so in love with Mal! I've agreed to help him get rid of Alejandro, even though I prefer my twin sister gone first! Whoever she's talking to, she doesn't deserve him! She doesn't deserve anyone since she's like a basic irrelevant clone of me! Maybe I should pose as her and then tell everyone that she doesn't want to be friends with them, making her look like a pathetic anti-social freak! That should teach her a lesson after getting ME eliminated! No matter if she stands up for herself or not, I'm going to make sure that her self esteem is damaged! I don't care what she has to say about that!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

While Alejandro was walking, he over-hears Amy and Mal talking behind the tree house.

He faced his back to the other side of tree, listening to the both of them whisper.

Just like before during the challenge, he spied on their conversation, and it still involves their strategies to sabotage Samey's team, and the fact that they still want to get rid of Alejandro too.

He squinted his eyes and lowered his brows in suspicion. He knew that if he tells the rest of the team, they could help him get rid of either Amy or Mal.

"I must tell the rest of the team! They need to know Amy and Mal's plan!" Alejandro said to himself, still listening to their whispers and their strategy.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

ALEJANDRO - I am NOT going to let those two get in the way and destroy everyone else's relationships. They don't know that I've already befriended with Sammy, so I must act like we've never interacted before. She must know this strategy too in order to be safe!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

Meanwhile before elimination, LeShawna and Dakota were having some girl talk in the tree house.

"So wait! You're also dating someone who's considered a nerd too?!" LeShawna said, still in the middle of the conversation with Dakota.

"Well like, yeah! I didn't like like him at first since I've wanted to date guys who are rather more hunkier, but you see, Sam has a really good heart! We have a lot in common, especially technology! He's such a good video-gamer, and he always asks me for advice too! Barely anyone around me asks for my advice!" Dakota answered happily, still dreaming about her boyfriend back home.

"Mmm mm! My relationship with Harold was okay. We were together ever since he was eliminated from the first season, but we didn't really last as long," LeShawna responded, looking down at her knees she was sitting on.

Dakota planted a sorrow expression on her face, sympathizing LeShawna's relationship timeline with Harold.

"Well, what happened?" she asked, curious to know her specific details about her relationship.

LeShawna sighed a bit.

"Sometimes, I feel like I only like him as a friend, but at the same time, I want him more than as a friend, ya know what I mean, Dakota? I mean, Harold and I are still in good terms, it's just feelings get so confusing sometimes," she answered, while Dakota nodded.

Before the girls talked further, Alejandro appeared through the floor entry of the tree house.

"Ladies, we need to talk!" he interrupted their conversation, drawing both of their attention to him.

Dakota gave him a curious face while LeShawna was giving him a nasty glare.

"And what makes you think that I should trust you after you got me eliminated from season three?!" LeShawna responded, still holding a grudge against him.

Dakota turned her head to LeShawna, thinking that he might be one of the reasons why her relationship with Harold didn't work out as great as she's expected.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

LESHAWNA - There's NO way that I can trust that woman-manipulating traitor again! Sure, he might be with Heather, but he can still manipulate any of us to get that billion! Not this time, Al!

*static*

DAKOTA - I'm pretty much confused on what was going on between LeShawna and Alejandro, but she did tell me that he's manipulated other girls before on Total Drama World Tour. No doubt about that! I can count on LeShawna for sure!

*static*

ALEJANDRO - Apparently, I have to make something up for LeShawna to gain her trust again. Maybe she's not the right person that I can pick to help me get rid of that evil couple, Mal and Amy. I know they're up to something...and Heather, if you're watching this, I miss you babe! I'll be sure to win the billions for you! -wink-

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

Back at Team Roaring Lions...where they were enjoying their time at the luxurious mansion since they've won the challenge.

Dawn, Rodney, and Lindsay were in a room, filled with a huge variety of space, where they were sitting on the blue mats, enjoying the air conditioning in the room.

All of their legs were crossed, making them look like they were about to meditate.

"Wowwwww! This room feels so good! It's like I'm feeling an invisible ice flowing on my skin, am I right?!" Lindsay asked and smiled, while looking at Dawn across from where she sits.

"This is the perfect place to meditate at along with the outdoors! Plus, it's also super quiet when you're alone in the room. That's where I would usually be at when it's super cold outside," Dawn replied, eyeing on Lindsay, while the both of them smiled.

Then, Dawn placed her hand onto Rodney's arm, who was sitting next to her.

"Your aura is filled with desire, mainly for love! You grew up with seven younger brothers and a father at the farm. You believe that you can find love by talking to every girl who interacts with you," she said while she was looking at Rodney.

He began to smile, while visualizing Dawn with a romantic Valentines frame around his sight as she was still talking to him. He just fell in love with her...oh boy.

She was still smiling, especially when she noticed his 'Fall In Love' face.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

RODNEY - -sighs happily- While Samey and I were dating, Dawn was giving me my personal background information about myself, and she even told me that my aura was red and pink mixed together! I can tell, it's definitely love! Gahhhh I feel bad because I don't know her background story! Do you know what's worse?! I'll have to dump Samey! Poor gal, she's been through so much like Amy. I feel like it's for the best since Dawn is smarter...and I like smart girls! Not that Samey's not smart! Gah! -facepalmed-

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

"Wow you're so smart, Dawn! And oh my god, please remind me not to talk to Samey! I don't wanna break her heart!" Rodney replied, while placing the back of his hand on his forehead.

Dawn and Lindsay looked at Rodney puzzled and confused. Of course, Lindsay doesn't get Rodney, but Dawn does since she knows his aura.

At the scene, where The Wild Tigers were staying at the cabin, noises were coming from the girls side, when Sugar and Anne Maria were continuing their argument.

"Now you listen here, missy! If you EVER spray hairspray on my face again, then I'm going to-" Sugar noted before being interrupted by Anne Maria, who just sprayed her face again.

"I'll hairspray you all I want, bitch! You were the one who pushed me on the ground after getting the egg! Justin's egg was supposed to be mine!" Anne Maria responded in anger.

Both of them started facing each other with angry expressions on their faces.

"You better watch your step before I punch you!" Sugar threatened Anne Maria more.

They've continued to yell at each other, with Ella and Beth witnessing their intense argument. It horrified both of them, yet Beth started glaring at them from irritation.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

BETH - GOD, CAN'T THEY JUST STOP ARGUING ALREADY?! I'M NOT GOING TO BED WITH SUGAR AND ANNE MARIA CONSTANTLY YELLING AT EACH OTHER EVERY SECOND! IT JUST HURTS MY EARS! Plus, how can I sleep when they bicker so much?! Ugh!

*static*

SUGAR - ALRIGHT, NOW IT'S OFFICIAL! ANNE MARIA IS THE WORST PERSON THAT I'VE EVER DEALT WITH IN MY WHOLE LIFE! I hate to admit, but she's definitely worse than Ella! I'm sick of her hairspraying my face! Oooooh when I go to bed, I know EXACTLY what to do with it...Gonna teach her a lesson!

*static*

SCOTT - I have a great feeling that this team is going to suck! I'm stuck with a ghetto girl who sprays her hair a lot, a quiet brickhouse, a short wannabee nerd, an arrogant dickhead, a vile bitch who farts a lot, a self-obsessed asshole, and a songbird who reminds me of DAWN! Right now, I want either Sugar or Anne Maria to go if we lose the first time this season! Because my ears can't take anymore of the constant yelling from the girls side of the cabin! At least the other members on my team are better to deal with!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

((AT THE ELIMINATION CEREMONY))

The Chasing Cheetahs were sitting on the stumps at the elimination ceremony camp ground.

From left to right from top to bottom, the team presents Mal, Amy, Alejandro, Dakota, LeShawna, Max, Eva, and Dave.

LeShawna and Eva were glaring at Max, when Chris started announcing the introduction of the rules in the ceremony.

The others, looked anxious, yet confident to know who will be going home that night.

_"Chasing Cheetahs. Welcome to your very first elimination ceremony this season! You all have casted your votes! I only have seven marshmallows on my plate! We all know the rules. The player who does NOT receive a marshmallow must pack your bags, and take your exit to this NEW elimination catch that I have installed- THE KICK OF SHAME!"_ Chris summed his introduction, while pointing at a giant dark green boot attached below a 50 feet swing bar, hanging off from the dock.

The whole team gulped while looking at the giant boot hanging above the edge of the dock.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

LESHAWNA - The Kick of Shame?! Has he lost his damn mind?! Well I'm not that worried about being eliminated. I definitely know who's going home first! -glares at the camera-

*static*

ALEJANDRO - I know the vote is gonna be unanimous, but if anything, I must get either Amy or Mal off the island! I'm rather more concerned about their alliance than Max's irrelevant 'evil' plans. Plus, I need some more time to warn the others who could actually trust me! I only have Sammy's trust, but I must earn LeShawna's trust back as well. I also need to allign with Dakota, even though she has LeShawna as her ally.

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

"The loser going home tonight must stand on the red target in front of the boot, and the giant boot will automatically kick you off the island! Literally!" Chris explained more and chuckled, when everyone, sitting on the stumps, started glaring at him.

Chris paused his laughter after a few seconds, and cleared up his throat, ready to act serious.

"Enough said! Lets get this elimination ceremony started! The following players are safe!::

...Eva

...Dave

...Dakota

...Alejandro

...Mal

All five of you are safe with NO votes!" he called the first five names while tossing five of his marshmallows to the safe contestants.

Amy and LeShawna looked anxious, while Max had his arms cross while glaring at Chris.

"Amy, LeShawna, Max, all three of you have received a vote from your team. Two of you only has one vote, while the other has six votes! The player who has six votes will have to take the Kick Of Shame, and not win the billions this season!" he said, still holding his plate containing two more marshmallows.

"And the person who is going home tonight is..." Chris started his slow announcement on who's going to get eliminated tonight.

Before announcing the voted off contestant, and while Max was still glaring at Chris, Amy and LeShawna studied the two remaining marshmallows on the plate, hoping that it was for them. Well, LeShawna didn't look concerned, yet Amy was.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"MAX! You're taking the Kick of Shame! Amy and LeShawna, both of you are safe!" Chris finally announced while tossing his last two marshmallows to Amy and LeShawna, with the both of them smiling in relief.

Max gasped and stood up in anger.

"REVENGEEEEEEE! I DEMAND A RECOUNT! AN EVIL DOESN'T DESERVE LAST PLACE!" he exclaimed, while pointing his finger up in the air.

Chris looked at Max, acting like he never really cared.

"Um...yeah! Chef! Would you get that little weirdo to the Kick of Shame now?" Chris asked and looked at Chef.

He nodded while he walked up to Max.

Chef grabbed Max by the back of the collar of his silver coat, and also on the bottom edge.

He lifted Max up while walking off the ceremony camp ground.

"I DEMAND A REVENGE! EVIL DOES NOT TOLERATE LOSING THIS COMPETITION! I DEMAND THE MONEY TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" Max yelled more as Chef took him to the red target that was sitting on the dock.

"EVIL WILL NOT BE ELIMINATED THAT EARLY! EVIL SHALL NOT-" his last words were interrupted, when the front of the boot hit Max from behind, kicking him off the island into the air, similar to the Hurl of Shame and the Cannon of Shame.

He screamed while flying off into the air and sky.

Chris walked up to Chef right after Max got kicked off the island.

"Good riddance! I don't why you brought Max back into the show, Chef! I would've preferred either the beat-boxing kid or that wizard kid from last season!" he said as he glared at Chef Hatchet.

Chef shrugged and rolled his eyes in response as a 'whatever' sign.

"Twenty-three players remaining! Who's going to be the next victim to take the Kick of Shame?! Find out on the next episode of...TOTAL! DRAMA! RETURN OF THE STARS AND UNDERDOGS!" Chris announced his conclusion while looking at the camera in front of him, Chef, and the giant green boot behind them.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

MAL - Now that Max is gone, I'll have plenty of time to sabotage whatever kind of strategy Alejandro's planning on. Something's telling me that he's already found out about Amy and I's alliance, and I'm pretty sure that he's noted Samey about it. I know Amy and I will have plenty of back-up strategies that I'm pretty sure won't fail!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

Everyone went asleep after the elimination ceremony. Team Roaring Lions were sleeping comfortably in the mansion, and also satisfied that they get to sleep in the most comfortable rooms ever with the exception of Chris's self-portraits decorating the walls.

Team Chasing Cheetahs didn't like their sleeping spot in the tree house since it's only one room, and the fact that there's no beds, but rather just wood all around, so they had to sleep on the floor of the tree house. That's gotta be uncomfortable.

Team Wild Tigers also slept comfortably in the cabin, although it doesn't have any air conditioning, so the temperature in the cabin was muggy and hot. Some contestants had to sleep without any blankets covering them.

However, while the girls were sleeping in the cabin, Sugar's eyes automatically opened, and she also grinned unpleasantly, getting ready to do something that seems revengeful for her.

She started getting up from the bed, and went over to Anne Maria's bunk.

Anne Maria was snuggling in her orange covers while cuddling a can of hairspray with her.

Sugar planted an evil wide grin while scrunching her eyebrows, taking Anne Maria's hairspray carefully without waking her up.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

SUGAR - It's time to show that girl who's boss! Momma says that revenge is the best way to teach someone a lesson! Pageant queens don't ignore people who messes with them! Now I'm gonna be the one messing with her! -shows angry expression on face-

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

She snuck out of the cabin, still holding Anne Maria's hairspray.

Sugar stopped at the edge of the lake, where nobody can hear her outside. Then, she started spraying the remaining hairspray liquid from the can until it runs out.

"Good luck fixing up your hair in the morning, Anne Maria! I'm the one who has the best hair from our team!" she said to herself, watching the dust of spray fade in the air.

The last thing she did before heading back to the cabin, was smashing the empty hairspray can with a firm bumpy rock.

After so many repeating hits on the can, the hairspray remained looking like a stiff chewed up toothpaste, all ruined and useless.

She snuck back into the cabin quietly, giggling after placing the destroyed empty can back into Anne Maria's arm quietly.

"Revenge is so sweet!" Sugar said to herself, still grinning and giggling, looking at Anne Maria, who's still sleeping.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE:**** Thank you guys so much for reading, and that's the end of Episode 1! I'm pretty certain that every episode will be split into three chapters now since the first chapter was basically an introduction. I STILL need to make up the next few chapters on my Skave story, so until that is done, I won't get a start on Episode 2 until I finish them, so I'll most likely start on Chapter 5 Episode 2 in lets just say...maybe a few days? Plus, I have an assignment to do on deviantART that involves doing a photoshoot for the group, Total Drama Models, the group that I'm currently competing in, so I would like to ask you to be patient after I knock out a few more things! :) Plus, feel free to suggest me ANY challenge ideas in PM! I won't take couples requests, but if you have a conflict or a friendship idea that you'd like to share, I'd be more than happy to hear it!**

**To remind you the remaining players on each team, here they are:**

**The Chasing Cheetahs: Mal, Amy, LeShawna, Alejandro, Dakota, Eva, and Dave.**

**The Wild Tigers: Scott, Justin, Topher, Silent B, Anne Maria, Sugar, Beth, and Ella.**

**The Roaring Lions: Samey, Trent, Rodney, Dawn, Jo, Lindsay, Noah, and Brick.**

**Tell me in the reviews:**

**1. Which team are you rooting for?**

**2. Which team do you think will to stay in the mansion, cabin, or tree house next episode?**

**3. Who do you think will go next/Who do you want to go next?**


	5. Ep2: Pick a Loser Part 1

_"Last time on Total Drama Return of the Stars and Underdogs- Twenty-four previous contestants were selected by Chef Hatchet for our brand new season with a long title! The teams were split into three, and their first task is to find their own key to define their own team members! We have the golden key team, known as The Chasing Cheetahs. Then we have the silver key team, known as The Wild Tigers, and then we have the bronze key team, who are known as The Roaring Lions! In the end, each team picked their own member to find two of the treasure chests that existed on the island. The cadet and the songbird successfully found their own chest, while the evil wannabee, Max, lets his own team down by creating a time-taking device! In the end, The Roaring Lions won a pack of marshmallows and immunity, meaning that they get to stay in the mansion for the night, while The Wild Tigers get to sleep in the cabin. The Chasing Cheetahs had to send someone home. In the end, it was Max, who was first eliminated from Stars and Underdogs! Now we're down to twenty-three! Will The Chasing Cheetahs pick up their game this time?! Will The Roaring Lions be able to start their winning streak?! Find out right now on TOTAL...DRAMA...RETURN OF THE STARS AND UNDERDOGS!"_ -Chris's review on the previous episode.

* * *

The sun started rising, and the sky is bright orange. Some contestants were asleep and some were even awake too during an early morning.

In the rusty old poor-built tree house, The Cheetahs were sleeping uncomfortably from having to sleep on an old wooden bumpy floor.

LeShawna and Dakota were sleeping in the middle of the one-room tree house, with dark circles under both of their eyes.

Mal and Amy were sleeping and snoring at one of the corners, with Amy resting her head on Mal's shoulder without any notice, and with Mal placing his hand over Amy's arm during their sleep.

Alejandro was leaning his back against the opposite corner of the tree house from where Mal and Amy were at. He also had dark circles under his eyes, and he was awake while keeping his teal green eyes on Amy and Mal, fearing that they would do something even more suspicious under their plans.

Dave was sleeping against the wall next to Alejandro, and his eyes were half-opened. He was laying on his stomach, feeling terrible for having to sleep on something unclean.

Then we have Eva, who was the only person in the tree house who didn't have any problem sleeping in an unfurnished room. She had her head rested over her muscular arms with no dark circles around her eyes.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

DAVE - This is the most uncomfortable place that I've ever slept in my whole life, even more uncomfortable than the cave from last season! Not only that, but the tree house was so muggy and disgusting! I really hope we would be safe next challenge! I don't care if I have to use the shower stall next to the cabin. I need to get clean soon! I can't stand this filth!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

LeShawna started getting up along with Dakota. Both of them stretched their arms out and rubbed their eyes.

"Ughhhh! Man! I did NOT sleep so good! My spine and my ass feels so stiff from having to sleep on this kind of wood! Like damn!" LeShawna complained and rubbed her back, still feeling exhausted after not getting enough good sleep.

Dakota looked at LeShawna, still rubbing the sand from her eyes.

"I know, right?! I didn't get enough beauty sleep like what I've expected. Hopefully we'll win the next challenge, or at least be safe and sleep in the cabin. I don't like this tree house at all," she replied, resulting her eyes to be lightly blood-shot.

"At least we were able to get rid of that weirdo who got kicked off last night! Now that he's gone, I'm pretty sure we won't have to sleep in this shack," LeShawna also replied while looking at Dakota.

Alejandro payed attention to the both of them talking, while the others were still asleep.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

ALEJANDRO - I wish Amy would've gotten kicked off just so her twin sister wouldn't have to suffer from her abuse. I mean, I could lour Amy into my charms to get her eliminated just like what I've done to the other female contestants in World Tour, but she's already in love with Mal...I still need to think of a new strategy to get rid of her and Mal...but how? I could require help from Sammy, and I've already warned her about Mal. I know they're still up to something, but I can't exactly tell what kind of sick plan they're going to plot on...

*static*

AMY - Ugh! The tree house was super disgusting and uncomfortable! I should be in the mansion, not Spare-a-me! At least Mal made me sleep better...I mean, he is cute overall... -blushes-

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

While a few team members from The Cheetahs started awakening, everyone on Team Lions were enjoying their breakfast at a fancy dining room.

They were sitting at a wide-length rectangular table with the coverage of white silk table cloth.

Lindsay, Trent, Samey, and Noah were sitting at one side of the table, while Brick, Jo, Rodney, and Dawn were sitting at the opposite side as them.

Rodney felt awkward after having to sit across from Samey, yet next to Dawn, in hope that Samey wouldn't find something suspicious about him being in love with Dawn.

"Dude, this bacon is awesome! Never had any breakfast that was as good as last time when I was on Total Drama!" Trent complimented the elder butler standing next to him, while he was serving him a fresh-baked cresent.

"I know, right?! This is totes paradise!" Lindsay replied to Trent, with the both of them smiling.

"Yeah, and the best part is, my sister isn't here! Otherwise, she would've kept bossing me around by forcing me to give my breakfast to her," Samey added, while joining Lindsay and Trent's coversation.

Rodney looked at Samey as his eyes widened, feeling like he's forgotten about something.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

RODNEY - Aw man! I forgot to dump Amy while I was dating Samey, and now that Dawn and I are in love, how am I gonna tell those two twins?! I don't want them hurt! How can I tell them the real truth without breaking both of their hearts?! I'm so screwed! -cries in hands-

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

Just then, he began to sob, which drew everyone's attention to the bulky ginger from the table.

"Woah! Dude, what's the matter?" Trent asked, being the first to notice Rodney's dramatic tears streaming down his cheeks.

He stood up while wiping across his eyes with his muscular arm. Then he started looking at Samey, who looked puzzled at Rodney.

"Samey, I'm sorry that I have to do this but...I kinda...forgot to dump Amy, and I also...found someone else...that I'm in...love with! I'm sorry if I broke your heart! It just hurts to do this! It's just hard for me since I'm in love with...in love with...WAHHHHHHHHH" he spoke in hesitation, feeling tongue-tied while trying to tell Samey the real truth from 'him'.

Then he ran away from the table and exited the dining room, leaving everyone else on the team awkward and confused from Rodney's random speech.

"Well this is awkward..." Noah remarked after Rodney left the table and room.

Samey and Trent also looked at each other, exchanging their confused reactions.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

SAMEY - I had to tell Trent that Rodney and I were NOT dating! Even if he fell in love with me before Dawn, I only like him as a friend. I still don't get how he falls in love easily until Dawn said something about him growing up with seven younger brothers...

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

"He grew up with younger siblings at his home, and he's never had a mother while being raised by his own father," Dawn said, while she was looking at Samey and Trent.

Samey exchanged a curious look on her face while Dawn was talking to her.

"Well...I guess that kinda makes sense...and for him to be in love with you too. I mean like, you're super smart, and very nice Dawn!" she replied and complimented, then smiled.

"Thank you, child, and I know you are too!" Dawn replied, while placing a bigger smile on her face.

"Who, me?! Awwww no, I'm not that smart! Don't tease me!" Samey responded and chuckled at her compliment, yet she was flattered from Dawn's kind words.

"No, really! You're a smart girl since you're standing up for yourself to your older twin who has a really bad aura. Your sister's aura is black and dark green. Black because she was filled with so much hatred that she would do anything to keep herself as a priority, and green because she's jealous of the fact that you have talent that she takes credit for! She's only insecure about herself, which was the biggest reason on why your self-esteem was formerly damaged," Dawn replied, giving Samey her sister's personal background story.

Samey's eyes widen more at Dawn's response.

"Wait, really? You think Amy was insecure about herself, and you think that I have talent?!" she asked, with her curious expression still being planted on her face.

"It's not that I think, it's that I know! It's what's in her aura," Dawn answered.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to go with Dawn on this one! I bet the reason why Amy mistreats you is because she wants to be the only one, and the fact that she's insecure deep down inside of her. She should realize this someday, Sammy. I know she is by the way she's treated you," Trent added, placing his hand on Samey's shoulder.

The both of them smiled and gazed at each other in the eyes. Samey even blushed after Trent's comfort.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

SAMEY - I've never met anyone who was just as sweet as Trent! I have such awesome team-mates who thinks that I'm way better than Amy! I still need to keep in mind on what Dawn told me though...so I don't think I can stand up for myself everytime I see Amy...I don't know...So yeah... -frowns-

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

Later on while The Lions were enjoying their time at the mansion, two loud female voices started arguing from the girls side of the cabin.

"ALRIGHT MISS PAGEANT WANNABEE, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO TO MY HAIRSPRAY?!" Anne Maria yelled, while standing in front of Sugar and holding her destroyed can of hairspray in front of her face.

Anne Maria's already gotten a major conflict with Sugar, so she knows Ella and Beth couldn't have done it. No doubt about Sugar destroying her hairspray.

Sugar got up from her bed, and stood in front of Anne Maria, getting ready to argue back.

"OH SO YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT I'VE DONE?! SINCE THAT EGG WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE FROM LAST CHALLENGE, I'VE DECIDED TO TAKE YOUR PRIZED POSSESSION AND MAKE IT USELESS FOR YOU TO USE, LITTLE LADY! THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR MESSING WITH SOMEONE LIKE ME!" Sugar confessed and argued back, bringing more constipated anger on Anne Maria's face.

"OH SO HOLD UP! YOU THINK IT'S OKAY TO DESTROY MY CAN ALL BECAUSE I FOUGHT BACK AT YOU FOR TRYING TO TAKE MY EGG?! CLEARLY, THAT EGG WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE SINCE JUSTIN FOUND IT FOR ME! AND TALK ABOUT ME MESSING WITH YOU, NOBODY SHOULD BE MESSING WITH ME! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S GOTTEN MY WAY, BITCH!" Anne Maria yelled back loudly, waking up Ella and Beth, who were sleeping on the other side of the room.

Ella was sleeping on the top bunk while Beth was sleeping on the bottom bunk. Dark circles appeared under Ella's eyes after having to wake up from Sugar and Anne Maria's yelling in the cabin.

The boys on the other side of the cabin also started waking up since they can easily hear those voices.

Topher and B looked annoyed after waking up, and Justin and Scott can feel a lot of irritation since their voices are closer to where they sleep.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

SCOTT - How can I have a good sleep when those two ladies bicker really early in the morning?! Sugar and Anne Maria's voices are loud enough to hear in the cabin. We better win this challenge! Otherwise, ONE of them has got to go! I'm fine with staying at a mansion or a tree house. Tree house as long as one of the girls, except for Ella and Beth, goes home! I seriously can't take this anymore!

*static*

ELLA - I was awaken by the verbal war between Sugar and Anne Maria! I cannot stand to hear another violent wrongful word from them! Oh I just hope we'll win the next challenge just all of us could have a peaceful night in the mansion!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

While Ella and Beth exited the cabin in their nightwear, Topher also came out and noticed both of the girls at his sight.

Ella was in her light pink slip with her hair being messy, and the dark circles under eyes reflecting the mood, while Beth was in her mint green gown, looking just as tired as Ella.

Topher walked up to Ella, and he was also wearing a dark blue robe.

"Ella, you look terrible! Was everything okay in the girls room? I've been hearing so much fighting going on, and it's ruining my beauty sleep!" he asked, noticing Ella's droopy appearance.

He rubbed the sand off of his eyes and smoothed his jaws to check if he needs to shave.

"Apparently no. Sugar and Anne Maria are fighting again!" Ella replied and gazed down on the ground while frowning.

They can hear their voices as the background noise while they were trying to talk.

"This has to stop! If they keep fighting, we might lose the next challenge! We're supposed to be a team! Not a bunch of rivals!" stated Beth, when Topher and Ella were looking at each other.

"I agree! One of those chicks has got to go if we lose the next challenge!" said Scott, who also exited the cabin to talk to the girls.

"But if we lose the challenge, we'll have to sleep in a crusty old tree house! I'm sure it must be disgusting and uncomfortable to sleep in," Ella replied as she looked from Topher to Scott.

"Yeah, I'm with Ella on this one. We need to win every challenge just so we could get pampered at the mansion The Lions are having right now," Topher agreed and stood next to Ella while facing Scott with her.

Scott studied Topher and Ella, who are standing close together.

"I don't care if we win or lose as long as we don't get to sleep in the cabin. If we win, we'll all get to sleep in different luxurious rooms, and I know it has plenty of space where we won't have to hear Sugar and Anne Maria fight. If we lose, we can vote one of them off! If we get to stay in the cabin again, we'll end up suffering from their yelling," he stated as Topher and Ella were listening to him.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

TOPHER - Scott's got a pretty good point here about why losing a challenge would be a good thing. I would vote off Sugar, but I think Ella would prefer Anne Maria gone more, so we'll have to talk if we lose this challenge. I think it's more important to win though, just so I could keep my face fresh and beautified! -touches cheek-

*static*

SCOTT - I sure don't like any of my team-mates, but if I had to choose between one of the girls to go home, I would say Anne Maria. Sugar doesn't seem to be as bad as I thought she would be! I can't stand Anne Maria though! That chick is always annoying when it comes to "hairspray". I'd rather smell Sugar's farts than Anne Maria's hairspray AGAIN.

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

Before their conversation continued, a loud horn from the speaker pole honked, resulting everyone to close their ears before Chris's voice spoke on the speaker.

"MORNING, CAMPERS! MEET ME AT THE CENTER OF THE CAMP GROUND, PRONTO! WE HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU ON YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE! MCLEAN OUT!" exclaimed Chris's voice after a loud honk.

A little bit later, the twenty-three remaining contestants showed up at a spacy area Chris was standing at. Some looked ready, some looked tired, and some of them looked like they were not as pumped for the challenge.

With a smile on his face, he's getting ready to explain the next challenge.

"Good morning, campers! For your next challenge, the winners from previous seasons will be designing their own challenges, and each winner will get to pick one member from each team to compete!" Chris greeted as he's starting to explain the next challenge.

It brought so much surprises on almost everyone's faces after having to hear the news.

"So far there are six winners, meaning there will be six basic challenges, and so far, there are eight members from Team Lions and Tigers, and seven members from the Cheetahs, meaning that some of you might have to sit out from today's challenge!" he announced more rules, while noticing more reactions from the contestants.

Some of them started smiling and sighed in relief, feeling like they won't have to worry about it as much.

"HOWEVER- the winners will get to pick the nominees from each team, UNLESS if they have a hard time deciding, you can still volunteer to compete their task!" he informed more, bringing a few frowns from the campers.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

MAL - Lets just hope that I get picked to be in the challenge! I'd be more than happy to rig others chances of winning! -giggles evil-

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

"Without further ado, lets meet the previous winners! Owen, Duncan, Heather, Lightning, Zoey, and Shawn! Since Mike isn't here, and the fact that 'Mal' is competing, I've picked Zoey to take his place since she's an alternate winner in All-Stars!" Chris introduced the winners, also informing on why Zoey's here.

Owen, Duncan, Heather, Lightning, Zoey, and Shawn lined up next to Chris, as Zoey gasped after seeing Mal at her sight.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

ZOEY - Mal is here! I'm not as eager to be part of this challenge since Mike and I recently broke up, it's kind of a long story...and then Mal just came back for some reason...but how?

*static*

DUNCAN - Yeah, I recently got out of the slammer. The only reason why Chris bailed me out of it was ONLY because Beth is competing in the game, and she was runner up in Total Drama Action, the season that I won in. Also because that I can come up with "dangerous" challenges for the other contestants since I've already proven a while ago that I'm still a bad boy! Even if the slammer was pure hell, this doesn't stop me from being the rebel on this island. I'm nowhere near as good, got it?! -points at the camera-

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

Mal also looked surprise that Duncan was here. As surprised as he saw Zoey.

"Wait a minute, what's Duncan doing here?! Didn't he get arrested for blowing up your cottage?!" questioned Mal, with him and Duncan glaring at each other.

"NOT IMPORTANT! What's really important is today's challenge, so I don't NEED to hear anymore of your questions that involves Duncan and Zoey being here! Got it?!" Chris responded strictly at Mal.

Mal rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Ugh, whatever, Chris McLean! Lets just get on with it!" he replied impatiently.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

MAL - I'm not going to enjoy this since two of my least favorite people are here for today. At least Amy would be here to calm me down at some point. When Samey or Alejandro gets picked to do the challenges, I think it would be time for us to rig both of their chances at winning! I don't care if my team loses as long as Alejandro goes next! It'll be worth it in the end...

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

"Since Owen is the first Total Drama Winner, he's going to present his challenge to all of you!" Chris said as he moved out of his way, with Owen walking to his previous spot.

"Hello guys! I'm Owen! For my challenge, I hope you guys get excited because...it's going to be...A HOT DOG EATING CONTEST!" the over-weight tall blonde announced, while many campers started smiling.

"WOO-HOO! A HOT DOG EATING CONTEST- I CAN DO THAT! PLEASE PICK ME, OWEN! PICK ME, PICK ME, PICK ME!" Sugar exclaimed and demanded happily as she raised her hand in the air.

Owen laughed from his excitement after Sugar volunteered to compete in a hot dog eating contest for her team.

"OKAY! I PICK SUGAR FROM THE WILD TIGERS TO BE IN A HOT DOG EATING CONTEST!" Owen accepted, bringing much more happiness to Sugar.

"WOO-HOO! GOOD CHOICE SINCE I'M THE BEST EATER AROUND!" Sugar replied, with her team making disgusted faces at her.

"REMEMBER OWEN! It's your choice, not theirs!" Chris reminded, while Owen nodded.

Sugar shot a glare at Chris, who's assuming that he wants Owen to pick another contestant who's as weak as her.

"Don't worry, Chris! I pick Sugar because I've seen her compete on Season Six, and she's one hell of an eating machine, so I choose her from The Wild Tigers!" Owen replied to Chris, bringing more joy to Sugar.

"Okay then! Sugar from The Wild Tigers then! Pick another from The Chasing Cheetahs, and one more from The Roaring Lions, and then we can start the first challenge!" Chris replied, while reminding Owen on who else to choose.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

SUGAR - I really like Owen! He doesn't beat the wizard for me, but I'm happy that he chose me to be in a hot dog eating contest! He's like a male version of me who won first! -poses-

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

"Okay! I choose..." Owen looked over at The Chasing Cheetahs, who were looking at him in suspicion and curiosity.

Over at The Chasing Cheetahs are Mal, Amy, Alejandro, LeShawna, Dakota, Eva, and Dave, who are still looking at him. Owen doesn't know half of the members there, but he's decided to make his quick pick.

"LESHAWNA! She's a strong player, so I'm sure she can do it!" he made his pick, while LeShawna smiled.

"This challenge doesn't seem as hard! You made a great choice, buddy!" LeShawna walked up along with Sugar, and stood by Owen.

Owen and LeShawna high-fived, while Sugar was glaring at LeShawna.

"You better know that I'm gonna win this challenge, missy!" Sugar said to LeShawna, with the both of them exchanging glares.

"Oh are you giving me attitude now, girl?! I'm gonna win this challenge!" LeShawna replied.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

LESHAWNA - Sugar's got some disgusting attitude that I don't need to tolerate with! I'm winning for my team! I'm not gonna let that vulgar country girl get in my way! She still doesn't compare to that skinny annoying backstabber who's already made it far on the first few seasons!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

"And then I choose Noah from The Roaring Lions since he's my buddy, so I know he can do it!" Owen made his last pick while pointing at Noah from The Lions.

Noah's eyes widened in response after Owen nominated him.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

NOAH - Not even surprised that Owen would choose me to be in a hot dog eating contest. Eating a bunch would make me feel sick, so yeah, I don't think there's any chance that I'd win this one. Plus, the other two chicks from the other teams are pretty competitive about it. Well, whatever...lets just get this over with.

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

From left to right, in front of the white tent, LeShawna, Sugar, and Noah were standing behind their own tables that contains a huge plate of ten hot dogs stacked like a pyramid.

Everyone else stood in front of them, getting ready to watch the three contestants compete in Owen's challenge.

"LeShawna, Sugar, and Noah! You have ten hot dogs standing right in front of you! The first one to finish all of the hot dogs gets two points for the team! The next one to finish eating the hot dogs gets one point, while the last one gets zero points!" Chris explained, while presenting a scoreboard that came up from the ground, showing three teams with their logos. One cheetah, one tiger, and one lion.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. In the end, whichever team has the most points after the six challenges gets to stay in the mansion! The team who has the second most points gets to stay in the cabin, while the team who has the least points can stay at the tree house while sending someone home! On ya mark...get set..." he added as he took out the starting horn from his cargo jeans pocket.

LeShawna and Sugar looked ready while staring at the hot dogs, as Noah stood there, not feeling as excited to do the challenge.

"GO!" Chris exclaimed while honking the starting horn. LeShawna grabbed one hot dog along with Noah, while Sugar grabs two of her hot dogs.

Sugar took the first few bites from both of her hot dogs before she stuffed them into her mouth. LeShawna quickly ate one in thirty seconds before going to the next hot dog. Noah took time to eat his first one, making him behind on the challenge since LeShawna's catching up to Sugar.

Their teams started cheering since the contest began.

For the past few minutes, LeShawna has only five more hot dogs to eat. She was starting to feel sick, but she was willing to continue.

Sugar has only three more hot dogs. She never got sick, so she started stuffing the eigth hot dog in her mouth, while Noah was still behind with seven hot dogs left on his plate.

He was starting to lose his balance while holding onto his mouth to prevent throwing up, meaning he started gagging.

"C'mon Noah! You can do this, buddy!" Trent cheered as him and his whole team looked concerned at Noah, who's still behind.

Just then, he passed out, dropping his whole face onto the remaining seven hot dogs, making his team gasp from shock.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

NOAH - See? This is what happens when you get into something as stupid as the eating contest...personally, I wish Owen would've picked someone else...Ughhhhhh -holds stomach and bends down-

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

"Looks like Noah has passed out from the challenge! LeShawna and Sugar are still remaining, with LeShawna having only three more hot dogs, and Sugar with one!" Chris announced after Noah passed out on the table.

"I GOT THIS!" Sugar exclaimed and stood up while holding her last hot dog. She placed the whole hot dog in her mouth, being the first one to complete the challenge.

"AND SUGAR WINS OWEN'S CHALLENGE WITH TWO POINTS!" shouted Chris.

The Wild Tigers cheered for Sugar except for Anne Maria, who had her arms crossed, still mad about this morning.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

ANNE MARIA - She's lucky that I didn't beat her ass since I have a spare hairspray that I keep in my own pocket. That hairspray she destroyed was my favorite! That bitch is still going down after what she did!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

Just then, LeShawna finished her last hot dog from her plate, and stood up slowly.

"DONE!" she noted and held her stomach, feeling like she was about to either pass out or vomit.

"TOO LATE, MISSY! I'VE ALREADY WON THE HOT DOG EATING CONTEST!" Sugar bragged, teasing LeShawna about her winning.

LeShawna looked at Sugar and scrunched her eyebrows at her.

"LESHAWNA'S THE SECOND ONE TO FINISH THE HOT DOGS, MEANING SHE SCORES A POINT FOR HER TEAM! Looks like Noah didn't complete his challenge, but either way, he scores no points for The Lions!" Chris made another announcement, with The Cheetahs cheering for LeShawna and The Lions frowning from disappointment.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

LESHAWNA - Ugh! Who knew that many hot dogs can make me feel sick, and now, I just lost to an ungrateful country girl who's got some nasty attitude, and I mean, A NASTY attitude! Well, she has another thing coming!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

"I bet you hate runner up! Because I'm the only winner in food-eating contests-" Sugar faced LeShawna and bragged more before LeShawna's stomach started growling unpleasantly.

Just then, she opened her mouth, resulting a loud burp that blew Sugar. Sugar closed her eyes, and stood still. Her burp even blew Noah, which automatically woke him up. He held onto the edge of the table, with his feet flown into the air.

Everyone else covered their ears and closed their eyes while LeShawna made a ten second burp on Sugar.

After her burp ended, Sugar's curly thick blonde hair was slicked back, with Noah falling onto the floor, rubbing his head after he fell.

Just then, Anne Maria held onto her laughter, placing her fingertips over her mouth.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

ANNE MARIA - ((LAUGHS)) LOOKS LIKE SUGAR'S GONNA HAVE A BAD HAIR DAY AFTER RECEIVING HER GOOD LUCK CHARM FROM WINNING OWEN'S CONTEST! BEST DAY OF MY LIFE! -Laughs more while hairspraying with her spare hairspray.

*static*

SUGAR - LeShawna's definitely going to get it! Nobody can burp better than I can, ESPECIALLY HER! Too bad I never had enough gas to burp back at her face!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

"Since Owen's challenge is over, we're moving on to Duncan's challenge! Lets meet over at the empty field pronto!" said Chris.

After everyone met at a 200 yard deserted field, Duncan stood and waited for them, while standing next to three fresh motorcycles. One gold, one silver, and one bronze.

The field was filled with four courses that are required for his challenge.

"For Duncan's challenge, each member from each team must ride on a motorcycle and pass three DANGEROUS simple courses over the landmine area!" Chris said, while reluctantly standing nearby Duncan, still mad at him for blowing up his old cottage. Luckily, the property has been repaired a while ago nearby the new island.

"Wait! Did you just say...a landmine?!" Dave asked, widening his eyes after he heard the word 'landmine'.

"HAHA yes! The landmine, meaning that there will be explosives coming from underground! The landmine contains a shark-infested water, a ten-feet wide boiling lava, AND an acid puddle! You must pass those three areas to complete the challenge! First one to cross the finishing line will receive two points for the team! The second member who finishes the challenge will get one point, while the last one gets zero points! Duncan, pick your nominees!" Chris concluded his explanation, while giving the spotlight to Duncan.

Duncan studied the separate teams, who are looking at him anxiously and suspiciously.

"Hmmm...I choose Mal from this team...Scott from that team and...Jo from this team," he made his picks on the members that he didn't like. He placed a bad boy expression on his face, while Mal, Scott, and Jo's eyes widened.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

MAL - Of course that dumb punk had to choose me. However, I am pro at avoiding explosives, and back when we were in juvie, I've forced those inmates to walk on landmines. Duncan won't do shit to me, I know it!

*static*

SCOTT - Not even shocked to be picked, but this seems pretty easy peasy! The only problem that I have are Mal and Jo getting in the way. I know Mal would cheat his way to win. Emphasis on "Cheetah" and "Cheater" no wonder why he's on Team Cheetahs! Also, I'm not afraid of Jo. She doesn't have much experiences on going as far as before. She's also going down!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

"Good choice, Duncan! I can do this!" Jo said as she walked up to a bronze motorcycle that was parked next to the silver one, with the silver one being next to the gold one.

"Not before me, Jo! I know I'm gonna win this!" Scott argued a bit while sitting down on the silver vehicle.

"Oh no you won't! I'm going to win this," Mal also said, hopping onto the golden motorcycle.

Jo settled herself on her motorcycle, while the three placed their helmets on their head, getting ready to participate in Duncan's challenge.

"ON YA MARKS...GET SET..." Chris exclaimed, taking out his horn again.

Mal, Scott, and Jo squinted their eyes at the course view in front of them. They've started their engine before Chris honked the horn.

"GO!" he shouted, while the three motorcycle drivers took off. Their teams started cheering after a slight sand blew onto their faces from the vehicles taking off.

They were driving at the same pace before they arrived at a shark-infested water.

While they were driving, Mal made an evil grin, when he looked at Scott. Just then, he started driving close to him, and started bumping his gold motor on Scott's silver motorcycle.

"What the?!" Scott reacted and looked to his left, noticing Mal trying to bump onto him firmly.

His last bump made Scott tilt to the right, while they were still driving.

"STOP IT!" Scott yelled and demanded before Mal made another hit on Scott's motorcycle side-by-side.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

MAL - Yes, I was trying to distract Scott before we've reached to the shark-infested water. I know how much he's scared of Fang, so it looks like he has to go through his fear by himself. I also need to distract Jo too. After we pass the first course! -evil giggle-

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

"Don't concentrate on the evil, Scott. Concentrate on something more evil than that," said Mal, which rose Scott's eyebrows.

His facial expression turned puzzled, not understanding what Mal just said.

"What?!" Scott asked before he turned his head back onto the road.

Just then, when the three of them got close to the shark-infested water, a light blue shark that has legs jumped up from the water.

Scott's facial expression went horrified, scared that he's facing Fang the mutant shark now.

"OH NO NOT YOU AGAIN! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed before something explode underground, giving Scott a high lift over the air, and also jumping over the water.

He screamed until his motorcycle landed on the ground, at the end of the water, being the first one to cross the shark-infested water.

After realizing that he's still safe, he began to laugh.

"SUCKS TO BE YOU, MAL! SEE YOU AT THE FINISH LINE! YOU TOO, JO!" he yelled and continued to drive through the landmine.

However, there was something that was on top of his head, which made his eyes wide open.

Just then, he rolled his blue eyes up, and noticed Fang, who was sitting on top of his head with an evil grin on its face.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

SCOTT - Of course, it always has to be Fang! FUCKING FANG!

*static*

JO - Ahahahahaha! It's so funny how the shark popped up at the right timing! Poor Scott! He always has to deal with him every single time! Now it's time to deal with this Mal guy here...

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

Scott ended up fighting with Fang as he's continued to drive his motorcycle, not paying any attention to his path.

Jo squinted her eyes over at the shark-infested water as she's preparing to make her huge jump.

Another explosive came under Jo's bronze motorcycle, giving her another lift in the air just like what happened to Scott.

Meanwhile, Mal drove through the water, being able to drive over it without sinking in. A few sharks attempted to bite his motorcycle, yet the tires made his trail splash.

He successfully crossed the water and went ahead before Jo landed properly on the ground like Scott.

So far, Scott was in the lead, while Jo was behind, yet close to catching up to Mal.

While Scott was preventing Fang from attacking him, he turned his eyes away from the road, and noticed Mal catching up to him.

"Sorry Fang, but it looks like you'll have to deal with someone else! I'm too old for you now!" he said, while grabbing Fang by his torsos.

Fang looked scared and confused, just when Scott threw him at Mal. Scott was starting to fear Fang less since then.

Mal drove to his right, when he saw Fang being thrown against him, resulting Fang to bounce over the landmine back into the shark-infested water.

"Missed me, asshole!" teased Mal, who was looking at Scott.

"Whatever, douche!" he replied, feeling disappointed that he couldn't get back at Mal, especially when he had to throw Fang at him.

Not caring, Scott settled back down on the motorcycle, but he also started noticing a huge set of boiling lava with a poor-built bridge over it.

He successfully started driving across the bridge without breaking a wood, and without getting a hint of fire on himself.

Right when he's catching ahead, Jo picked up her pace and started catching up to Mal.

"Get ready to lose, Mal! I'm gonna be crossing the bridge next!" Jo said, looking steady and ready at the second area.

"Oh you're on..." he replied and looked over at the ground.

Just then, he picked up a small dark brown rock, and threw it firmly at Jo. The rock hit her by the head, which made her vehicle stop.

"Ow!" she reacted, while rubbing her head after the rock hit her on the side.

Mal giggled in an evil way, still passing Jo and getting ready to pass the next area.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

JO - Oh he's definitely going to get it! If I lose this one, then Mal's gonna be paying the price!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

Before Mal crossed the bridge that was over the lava area, another dynamite went off below his level, causing him to take off in air, and also being departed from his golden motorcycle.

Not only that, but it made the bridge collapse. It collapsed after Scott successfully crossed the bridge. Mal ended up laying down on the other side of the lava pit with his vehicle separately.

His stomach and chin was facing flat on the ground with the motorcycle laying down sideways. He groaned from pain as Scott has continued to drive forward.

There were more explosives, from Scott's path, yet it missed him. He grinned and scrunched his eyebrows, feeling happy that he's in the lead so far.

Jo was still behind, and she noticed the bridge being absent from the lava pit.

"Aw what?! Where did the bridge go?!" she asked, feeling annoyed that there's no way that she can get across.

She took a minute to think.

Just then, she thought of something, knowing one thing can help her get her over the pit, so she backed up her motorcycle in a different direction, and then drove forward, waiting for something that would help her.

Another dynamite went off below Jo as it gave her a high lift in the air. She was only a few feet away from the lava pit before she went off in air, trying to get to the other side of the pit.

Mal stood up and healed as he went over to his motorcycle to lift it back onto its place. He hopped back onto his gold vehicle before Jo landed on the edge of the pit.

He took off driving, ignoring Jo, who was trying to push herself back up on the ground.

"C'monnnnn! Get over, already!" Jo demanded her bronze motorcycle impatiently, using as much gas fuel to help her get back up.

She struggled, but she made it after a few more seconds.

"Only one more dangerous area to cross! Scott is still in the lead so far, and Jo's still behind! Will she catch up on time?!" Chris announced on speakers.

The three teams were watching their team mates compete on the monitor that Chris has showed.

The Tigers was the only team who was cheering for Scott, while the other two teams looked neutral and disappointed that Scott was about to take victory instead of their own team-mates.

Scott slowed down his motorcycle and noticed a light green liquid that pops many bubbles.

"Grrrrreat! How do I get through an acid puddle?!" he questioned himself, trying to think of a strategic idea to pass the last area on the landmine.

Mal started catching up to Scott, getting ready to pull out something from his jean pocket.

Scott sighed, knowing that he has to make a jump.

"Looks like I'll have to drive back and jump over!" he said to himself, putting his motorcycle in reverse.

Right when Mal noticed Scott driving backwards, he pulled out a few metal thumbtacks, and grinned more.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

MAL - I always have back up plans to rig the others chance of winning the challenge! I'm gonna win Duncan's challenge once and for all! He's gonna be mad that he had never pulled a bomb on me.

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

He threw the tacks behind the direction Scott was taking.

After Scott reversed his motorcycle, he can hear a loud 'POP!' coming from the back of his tire.

"What the?!" he reacted as he paused his motorcycle.

He got off to take a quick look at what happened, when Mal drove ahead of him. He giggled more unpleasantly, getting ready to jump over the acid puddle with his vehicle.

Scott pushed his motorcycle forward, and realized that the tire just turned flat, and then discovered the pointy metal thumbtacks that was under it.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" he exclaimed and looked ahead at Mal, who was about to make his jump over a six foot long acid puddle.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

SCOTT - Mal is going DOWN! Wish I would've listened to Alejandro in All-Stars, but that doesn't matter. I can take care of Mal myself. Not even afraid of that guy.

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

Scott hopped back onto his motorcycle, feeling like he should ignore the popped flat tire and drove ahead.

Jo started catching up to Scott, resulting herself to be ahead of him before making her jump over the acid puddle.

"HAHA! YOU HAVE A FLAT TIRE! SEE YOU AT THE FINISH LINE, REDNECK!" Jo mocked Scott as she's getting ready to jump over the puddle.

Scott's vehicle drove slow at the fastest speed on his fuel, feeling annoyed by Jo, and more annoyed by having almost no chance on winning Duncan's challenge now that his tire deflated, thanks to the tacks Mal threw out.

He glared at Jo as she made her jump over the acid puddle. He's continued to drive at a faster speed. Instead of jumping over the puddle, he's decided to go around it.

Another dynamite exploded below Scott, which made him took off in air along with his motor.

He screamed while Mal and Jo have continued to drive, getting ready to complete their challenge.

The challenge ended, when Mal crossed the finish line first, with Jo following him, making her the second contestant to finish the challenge.

A few seconds later, Scott arrived last after landing on the finish line separately from his motorcycle.

"And Mal has won the challenge, so that means he gets two points for his team! Jo came in second, meaning that The Lions scores one point, and with Scott coming in last, his team gets no points! So far after the first two challenges, The Cheetahs are in the lead with three points, with The Lions being behind with one point, and The Tigers being in the middle with only two points!" Chris announced after Scott came at the finish line, which was at the end of the landmine field.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

SCOTT - If we lose this challenge, I am NOT going home tonight! Topher, Ella, Beth, and I have already talked about who should be going home if we lose since it's pretty obvious. I need to get B and Justin in it too since I'm pretty sure that they would understand on why it's complicated to deal with Anne Maria and Sugar since they get into constant arguments. Also, I need to think of a strategy to get rid of Mal since THAT guy has been getting on my nerves! He has GOT to go!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

Everyone, who has watched Mal, Scott, and Jo compete in Duncan's challenge, met up with them at the end of the finishing line.

"And let me just tell you, Scott, that either if you were the second one to cross the finishing line instead of Jo, you still would've gotten zero points!" Chris noted with disappointment planted on his face, which brought surprise on Scott's face.

"What?! Why?!" he asked, feeling annoyed that Chris never tells him any rules before challenges.

"You were supposed to go OVER the acid puddle, NOT around it!" Chris answered strictly, leaving Scott annoyed from the reason.

"Well you could've at LEAST told us before the challenge! You never said that we can't go around it!" Scott argued from irritation.

Chris placed his hands behind his back and closed his eyes while walking from left to right.

"I know! I do that just to irritate you and the other teams! ANYWAY! We're moving on to Heather's challenge! Lets see what she has in store for you guys!" Chris replied, and placed his white shiny smile back on his face.

A while later during the day, everyone met up with Heather at the main camp ground, who was standing next to a ten feet rectangular horizontal acquarium that were filled with pink piranhas swimming around.

Heather had her arms crossed while she was smiling. She also has a bucket next to her, bringing curiosity and anxiousness from the contestants.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

ALEJANDRO - My beautiful queen! She must have designed a pretty good risky and a revengeful challenge! I can definitely tell that she wants me to be in it since I've rigged her elimination last season I was in. -blows kiss-

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

"Heather's challenge is to find your own personal objects that are buried under the rocks in the acquarium! You must find your own personal belonging, and be sure to avoid those piranhas!" Chris explained the first part of her challenge, with Heather lifting the metal bucket sitting next to her.

Everyone's eyes widened after seeing so many piranhas in the giant acquarium.

"Chris, I know who to pick from each team since you've told me the team members from this season!" Heather told him, while smirking at every contestant, who are standing in front of her and Chris.

"I pick Alejandro from The Chasing Cheetahs, Beth from The Wild Tigers, and LINDSAY from The Roaring Lions!" she picked her nominations, making Lindsay and Beth gasp as their reaction, while Alejandro smiled, who expected her to pick him.

"I knew you would choose me. I know you still love me, Heather," he flirted a bit, still keeping his tender smile on his face.

"And to make this more humiliating, Alejandro, I found a pair of one of your thongs in your suitcase. I'm assuming that it's yours!" Heather said, as she pulled out a light pink men thong, that has rainbows and ponies in front as a design, from the bucket.

Everyone on The Chasing Cheetahs started laughing except for Alejandro, who blushed from embarrassment with his cheeks turning cherry red.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

ALEJANDRO - Rainbows and ponies resembles love. I don't know how she got into my wardrobe, honestly! -blushes-

*static*

MAL - Oh this is just too perfect! It was hard to imagine Al to wear girly panties! -laughs more-

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

"Lindsay, I know how much you collect lipstick, so I hope you can share these with me someday!" Heather also pulled out a cubed pack full of Lindsay's lipstick collection, which made her gasp in horror.

"NOOOOOOOO! They were supposed to be mine for my future photoshoots! I can't let anyone see this!" Lindsay exclaimed and over-reacted a bit, feeling afraid that everyone would know her secrets with lipsticks.

"Oh come on, Lindsay! It's not even that embarrassing! Nobody's gonna take any of your dumb lipstick collection!" Jo replied annoyingly to her.

Lindsay turned her head to Jo, feeling puzzled like always.

"It's not?" she questioned, confused on if she should be embarrassed or not.

"And Beth...I wonder what happened to your boyfriend, Brady," Heather finished talking after she pulled out a frame picture of Justin posing shirtless.

Beth gasped as Justin's eyes grew wide. Her cheeks turned extremely red while she bit her lip.

"Wait...WHAT!" Anne Maria exclaimed after noticing the picture of Justin in Heather's hand. She turned to Beth and glared at her.

"WE BROKE UP!" Beth exclaimed, with the whole team looking at her. Anne Maria was the only member from her team who was glaring at her while the others looked confused.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

BETH - Oh god, now I'm definitely screwed! I swear, I still like Justin! It's just that I can't trust him at all! Brady and I broke up because he moved, and we couldn't consider going for a long distance relationship. Now I know Justin's gonna think that I'm a creep for keeping a picture of him! -places hands over her own eyes-

*static*

JUSTIN - Okay, so this was kind of awkward, but for some reason, I'm kinda happy that Beth kept a frame picture of me. It's clear that she still likes me, and that I'm still charming in her eyes! Uhhhh! Not that I actually do like her back, but...yeah. -blushes-

*static*

ANNE MARIA - Justin is supposed to be my boo, and there's NO way that he would date an ugly midget like her! I've got all the looks! Nobody's gonna get in the way on touching my Justin, especially Beth! I can't decide who's worse now! Her or Sugar! Either way, they're going down! -sprays more hairspray-

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

"I hope yo ass gets bit by a piranha you hunk-loving bitch!" Anne Maria threatened, which frightened Beth.

Just then, Chris stood in front of Anne Maria and Beth, getting ready to close the scene for the commercial.

_"Ooooooh boy! More drama coming up ahead! What's gonna happen when Alejandro, Beth, and Lindsay compete in Heather's challenge? Who's gonna win it, and who's gonna lose it?! Plus, what would the other winners have in store?! Find out when we get back on- TOTAL...DRAMA...RETURN OF THE STARS AND UNDERDOGS!"_ Chris concluded the scene before it fades.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE:**** Thank you so much for reading this chapter! I really hope you've enjoyed it! Sorry it took long. Pretty much like everyone else, I'll be busy in general, but I'll keep writing the story!**

**Tell me, which team do you think will win overall? What kind of challenges do you think the other winners will have in store? And which team do think will lose in the end? Write a review, and tell me what you think! :) Also, credit goes to ReviewerDWJ for giving me one of the challenge ideas! :)**


	6. Ep2: Pick a Loser Part 2

Alejandro, Beth, and Lindsay were in their swimsuits, standing at the edge of the diving board together.

They were looking in the aquarium below them, staring nervously at the pink piranhas that were swimming fast across their sight, with their sharp teeth quivering fast than a woodpecker pecking a piece of wood.

"Heather's got your personal belongings locked up in three different chests for you to find! Don't worry, there's no lock! It's openable! BUT. There will be more than three chests buried under those colorful rocks!" explained Chris.

He pressed the red button on the remote, which made the bottom of the aquarium shake, with hundreds of treasure chests poking out of the small rocks on the bottom.

"The first who claims their own personal belonging will score two points for the team! The second one who claims it second scores one point, while last place gets NO points!" he added, while pulling out the starting horn from his pocket.

Their eyes widened, fearing the piranha-infested water in the aquarium. They're not looking forward to doing this challenge.

Lindsay was behind Alejandro, placing her hands on his shoulders, while Beth was behind Lindsay, who was holding onto her waist.

"ON YA MARK...GET SET...GO!" Chris exclaimed and blew the horn, making Alejandro, Lindsay, and Beth dive into the aquarium and began the challenge.

They all held their breath, getting ready to conquer their fears of piranhas.

Their teams started cheering as the three starting swimming down to the bottom of the aquarium, trying to avoid the piranhas swimming towards them.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

BETH - I'm not really afraid of piranhas, even when they have sharp teeth! I'm also not afraid of Anne Maria either! She's so cocky! If I have to choose between her or Sugar, I'd pick Sugar! At least she treats me decently!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

While Beth was trying to find her treasure chest that contains a frame picture of Justin, a few piranhas swam up to her.

She quickly noticed them, yet she puts on the facial expression, where she's feeling as fearless as before.

Beth punched one of the piranhas on its snout, which made it retreat. Then she punched another one that came the closest to her.

Her whole team gasped, surprised that Beth was able to handle her fear. Heck, she was able to conquer her fear of bugs on first season. Anne Maria stood there with a constipated angry expression on her face.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

SUGAR - Beth's got some skills! Let me tell you, we would make a great team! Maybe her and I can form an alliance since Anne Maria's against us! We could vote her off if we lose this challenge! -laughs-

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

During the challenge, Lindsay started screaming, when a piranha bit on her rear, restraining her from getting access to the treasure chests close to her.

Her team gasped after witnessing a piranha biting Lindsay on her rear.

She swam fast, screaming from the pain of the sharp teeth piercing through her skin.

Beth also gasped underwater, noticing that the piranha got Lindsay.

"HANG ON LINDSAY! LET ME GET IT OFF FOR YOU!" Beth screamed, with bubbles escaping out of her mouth, swimming up behind Lindsay, who keeps flailing her arms, not being able to stand still from the sharp bite.

"BETH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO FIND YOUR PERSONAL BELONGINGS, NOT HELPING OTHER MEMBERS WHO AREN'T ON OUR TEAM!" yelled Scott, noticing Beth as soon as she grabbed the piranha's tail, pulling it off of Lindsay's rear.

She threw it against the side of the aquarium, stopping Lindsay from screaming.

"Well she is her best friend! So she must do what's right!" argued Ella, who's glaring at Scott. He exchanged a weird look on his face after Ella defended Beth's honor.

"Yeah, and didn't you want to lose the challenge before just so we could vote off either Anne Maria or Sugar?!" Topher also argued with Scott, while shooting a slight glare at him.

Both Anne Maria and Sugar gasped after over-hearing Topher the truth about why Scott wants to lose. Yeah, he never thought straight on what he said to him.

"YOU SAY WHAT NOW?!" Anne Maria exclaimed and asked, looking at Topher and Scott. They've backed up, fearing Anne Maria's unpleasant reaction.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

TOPHER - Yeah, I think I should've kept my mouth shut, especially when there's Anne Maria and Sugar in front of our conversation...

*static*

SCOTT - Who the hell does Topher think he is?! Thanks to that arrogant dork, there's a possible chance that I'm gonna be the one who gets voted off! What if the ladies teamed up against me?! I can't let that happen! I need to talk to Ella and Beth after this challenge!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

Anne Maria and Sugar started glaring at Scott, which made him gulp, feeling fearless from their constipated death glare.

"You are going down, mister! You even lost the last challenge!" Sugar pointed at Scott, moving her face close to his.

He started sweating from fear, staring back at both of their faces.

Topher, Ella, B, and Justin started witnessing their conflict, bringing horror on Ella and B's face.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

ELLA - My team isn't getting along as great as before, which is bringing so much sorrow for me! I wish all of us could have a nice picnic peacefully! Now that Anne Maria and Sugar are going against Scott, I must talk to all of them when the challenge is complete! Plus, I need to talk to Topher as well since he confronted Scott about wanting to lose the challenge to vote off one of our team-mates! I wonder why he spilled the tea!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

While Sugar and Anne Maria kept glaring at Scott during the challenge, Alejandro had continued to look for the right chest, hoping to find his pink girly thong.

The piranhas didn't bother attacking him yet since they've kept swimming up to Lindsay and Beth. Plus, they were fond of his handsomeness.

Beth was able to do her challenge, yet she was also able to protect her best friend at the same time.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

ALEJANDRO - What Heather did, was very humiliating and unforgivable! I wonder if she has an embarrassing secret like me wearing a pink thong...I didn't say that! No, not at all! -blush-

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

A minute later, Alejandro opened his fifteenth chest that FINALLY has something, but it's not his personal belonging, but rather someone else's. He looked surprised, noticing what's in the box.

"A box full of lipstick?! That's Lindsay's personal belonging!" Alejandro exclaimed, when Lindsay noticed her belonging in the chest that was in Alejandro's hands.

She gasped in happiness as she started swimming up to him.

He quickly noticed her, right when she claimed the chest with her box supply of lipstick.

Then Lindsay gave Alejandro a big hug, still holding her small treasure chest with one of her arms.

His eyes widened in response, still holding his breath since they're still in the water.

"Yay! You found my lipstick collection! Thanks Alejandro!" she exclaimed in happiness, bringing a confused expression on Alejandro's face.

She started swimming back up with her lipstick collection in her hands, leaving Alejandro to sit on a few treasure chests, watching her swimming back up for air.

Right when Lindsay poked her head out of the aquarium, she held out her lipstick collection in the air, not feeling as embarrassed about her personal belonging.

"I'VE GOT MY BOX SUPPLY OF LIPSTICK BACK! HORRAY!" she exclaimed, exciting her whole team after completing her challenge.

"AND LINDSAY COMPLETES HEATHER'S CHALLENGE FIRST, SO TEAM ROARING LIONS SCORES TWO POINTS!" Chris announced, which made The Lions cheer for her.

"WAY TO GO, LINDSAY!" Samey exclaimed, while cheering for her team-mate, who has completed Heather's challenge first.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

JO - I knew that dummy would complete her challenge first, and that's because I've told her that having a lipstick collection is not that embarrassing! Gladly, she showed it with no shame! She's gotta credit me for my help! I was the one who told her that it's not that bad to show off her lipstick collection!

*static*

BRICK - I know The Tigers seemed mad that Beth was protecting her best friend from piranhas, but come on! That's what I would've done! To save anyone from risky animals, especially the ones who aren't on my team! Beth earns a lot of respect from me since she's a loyal person in general. I know Jo would've hate that if Lindsay decides to protect Beth from piranhas rather than doing her challenge, but hey. Can't blame her for that!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

The scoreboard on The Roaring Lions turned from one to three, giving more cheer from the bronze team.

While Beth and Alejandro were still in the middle of finding their own personal belongings, The Lions and The Cheetahs are tied with three points, making The Tigers behind with two points so far.

"C'MON, BETH! WE'RE BEHIND FROM THE OTHER TWO TEAMS NOW!" exclaimed Justin, who's still rooting for her, ignoring the situation that his team was having so far, with Scott wanting to lose just so he could get one of the girls eliminated.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

JUSTIN - Now I don't know what was going on with Scott wanting to lose the challenge just so he could vote off either Sugar or Anne Maria for getting into constant arguments, but now that those two girls are against him, I could vote off either any of them. Sugar was so vile and disgusting, yet she won Owen's challenge, so I wouldn't vote her off, so I'm narrowing it down to Scott and Anne Maria. Scott seems annoying, and you already know I feel about Anne Maria! Plus, she's a huge threat to Beth. I want to stay in good terms with Beth since she's a strong player. Oh yeah, one more team-mate that I also would like to vote off is Topher! I don't know what Ella sees in him, and I want to be the only person on this island who has the good looks! I don't want him here anymore! Same for Alejandro! He has gotta go!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

Both Tigers and Cheetahs looked concerned and worried at their team-mates, feeling like they'll lose at some point.

Alejandro didn't concentrate as much as Beth. Finally, she found that frame picture of Justin in one of the chests, so she immediately swam back up, being the second contestant to claim the personal belonging, and swimming back up from the aquarium.

Alejandro was left disappointed, when Beth had completed her challenge. He found his pink thong seconds after she poked her head out of the piranha-infested water.

"AND BETH CAME IN SECOND IN HEATHER'S CHALLENGE, WINNING A POINT FOR HER TEAM!" Chris announced after Beth left the aquarium, climbing down the ladder, with her team cheering for her.

The scoreboard on The Wild Tigers has changed from two to three, making all of the teams tied so far after Heather's challenge ended since Alejandro's the last one to finish her challenge.

Alejandro exited the aquarium with his pink thong in his hand, presenting a constipated anger on his face.

He walked up to his team, with Dakota, LeShawna, and Eva giggling from him holding his thong.

"Yeah yeah...very funny," Alejandro responded sarcastically to their laughter, yet his team was disappointed that he lost for them.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

ALEJANDRO - I am certain that I'm not gonna be the one going home tonight, ESPECIALLY when I've lost for my team, and the fact that Mal has won for us! My team, and everyone else must realize that he's truly a threat. I've already convinced Sammy that he is one since he's teaming up with her sister. I need to come up with a strategy to break their chemistry...otherwise, I'm gonna have a hard time trying to win the billions in the end!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

"Looks like everyone is tied with three points so far! Now that Heather's challenge is complete, we're moving on to Lightning's challenge! We're meeting him by the Chris McLean Cottage! WAIT, WHAT?! THE CHRIS MCLEAN COTTAGE?!" Chris announced, then realized what he said about where they'll meet with Lightning.

"REMEMBER THE LAWSUIT, CHRIS!" Chef reminded him, which made Chris facepalm from frustration and anger. He sighed, knowing that there's nothing that he could do about this scenario.

"Ugh...fine...looks like we'll be at The Chris McLean Cottage then..." he reluctantly and quietly agreed in a slow tone of voice.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

CHRIS - I wish I would've warned the winners not to design challenges that involves my luxurious cottage! The last time, bad boy Duncan blew it up, and now that Lightning's challenge was already set, I CANNOT let him do something else! We've made the deal fair and square! Ugh, my life is so over... -facepalms- I need some coffee...

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

Everyone has met up nearby The Chris McLean Cottage that was far off the island, the same distance Camp Wawanakwa had with Boney Island.

Lightning, who still has white hair, was standing next to Chris in front of a mansion-like cottage, feeling confident to mention the next challenge.

"Lightning's challenge-" Chris said before he was interrupted, annoyed.

"Hold up! Let me do the introduction!" Lightning responded, leaving Chris's eyebrows scrunching from irritation.

He remained silent as Lightning took a big breath.

"LIGHTNING'S CHALLENGE IS TO SHA-FIND THE MISSING PIECES OF A STATUE OF LIGHTNING FROM THE CHRIS MCLEAN COTTAGE!" he announced and flexed his biceps filled with firm muscles, as everyone's eyes grew wide.

"Wow! So that's why Chris didn't want us to do a challenge that involves crawling in the mansion?! Pathetic!" Eva responded from annoyance.

"IT'S A COTTAGE!" Chris angrily corrected Eva, which grew her irritation even more, so she ended up glaring back at Chris, still annoyed from his extreme arrogance.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

EVA - A cottage?! Does that dumbass host know the difference between a cottage AND a mansion?! That place he owns is CLEARLY A mansion! Why does he call it a cottage?! It's huge!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

"SKIP THE ARGUMENT! LETS GET TO THE CHALLENGE! FOR LIGHTNING'S CHALLENGE-" Chris exclaimed before he was interrupted again.

"UH, HOLD UP! I SHOULD BE THE ONE TO SHA-EXPLAIN!" Lightning rudely argued, which silenced Chris, leaving him to glare at Lightning unpleasantly while he coughed a bit.

He inhaled, getting ready to fully explain his whole challenge.

"For Lightning's challenge, each team member must find the missing statue pieces of me that are hidden everywhere in the cottage! You must find your right team color while finding the pieces! Gold for Cheetahs, Silver for Tigers, and Bronze for Lions! Once you find any missing pieces with your right color, you shall bring it back here, and then head back in and look for more until your team's statue of Lightning is complete! The first member who completes the challenge first wins two points! Second member who completes the challenge gets one point, while last place gets ZERO!" Lightning quickly explained, while walking from left to right in everyone's view.

The three teams looked at him in a blank way, feeling slightly anxious on who he's gonna choose as his nominees.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

JUSTIN - How does Chris allow Lightning to design a challenge that involves HIM? That's what I would've done if I won a season! Hopefully, I won't be chosen for this challenge...

*static*

ALEJANDRO - The way Lightning explained the challenge reminds me of the final challenge in Total Drama World Tour, where Heather and I have to build each other's figure out of wood, and pineapple for head! Lets just hope that it's not as dangerous as it was before.

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

"Hey! That's one of my challenge ideas for a future season that I might get to host one day!" argued Topher, bringing confused and curious faces from his whole team, awkwardly.

Lightning looked at Topher, with his eyebrows scrunching firmly from annoyance after the awkward silence.

"Anywho! Lets get on with the nominees! From The Roaring Lions, Lightning chooses...Brick!" he announced his pick from the bronze team, with Brick making a patriotic pledge as a response from his choice.

"You got it, sir!" he responded, and then he ran up to Lightning, feeling satisfied about doing this challenge that the season four winner has already talked about. The Lions smiled at Brick with confidence since he's one of the most valuable team-mates that they've got.

"From The Wild Tigers, Lightning chooses...B!" he announced another nominee, bringing a delightful smile on B's face. Lightning remembers how intelligent B was from Revenge Of The Island, and he didn't choose B just because of his brains, but because he's also the most bulky member from The Tigers.

So B also walked up to Lightning, and stood next to Brick.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

SCOTT - Now, I know I've said that I wanted one of the girls voted off, but I swear, if B doesn't win this one, he'll be the next one going home! Plus, he doesn't even talk! I just hate that! A LOT!

*static*

EVA - I want to do this challenge just so I can break any stuff Chris has in his mansion, and teach that jerk a lesson! AND YES, I'M CALLING IT A MANSION SINCE IT LOOKS NOTHING LIKE A COTTAGE! GOT THAT? I AM NOT CALLING IT A COTTAGE FOR THE SAKE OF CHRIS'S SHIT! THAT'S RIGHT, AND I DON'T CARE WHAT HE HAS TO SAY ABOUT IT! IT'S A FUCKING MANSION, NOT A GOD. DAMN. COTTAGE!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

"And for the last nominee from The Cheetahs, Lightning chooses..." he began to make his final announcement on his nominee choice, while studying the gold team. He knew that LeShawna, Mal, and Alejandro have already done the challenges, so he took his time, and looked more at the team.

None of the girls seemed to flatter his senses, especially Eva. Then he looked at Dave, who has his eyes wide opened from anxiousness. Who is he gonna choose as his last nominee?

"I SHA-CHOOSE DAVE!" Lightning exclaimed, bringing much surprise on Dave's face, while Eva gasped.

"WHAT?! HIM?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Eva reacted and argued, as Dave's eyes widened more.

"Me? You chose me, especially if I'm not as strong?!" Dave also responded, yet Eva was still angry from Lightning's choice.

"Girl! You hella scary! I chose Dave because guys are strong enough to carry those heavy built parts!" Lightning replied, shooting a mad face at Eva, who's glaring at him in exchange.

Eva's firm closed teeth grew from irritation, looking deadly at Lightning.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

EVA - THAT CONCEITED JERK JUST PICKED THE MOST WIMPIEST PLAYER OVER ME? I'M CLEARLY THE STRONGEST FROM THE GOLD TEAM! WHAT THE HELL IS HIS PROBLEM?! IS HE SEXIST LIKE EZEKIEL?! I MEAN, COME ON! YOU CAN DO MUCH BETTER THAN PICKING SOMEONE BASED FROM GENDER! -punches confessional booth wall from anger-

*static*

DAVE - I've known Lightning from the fourth season of Total Drama, and I could've sworn to you, he would've beat my ass if he was in the same season as me! I can't believe he picked me! Maybe he wants me to prove something for Sky! Wait...I'm trying to remember what she's done to me last season...why am I getting the feeling that I'm missing her right now?! Shouldn't I be mad at her?! Well, who cares! Maybe carrying the statue parts can improve my strength! YES! Oh yeah, Eva kinda scares me...I hope she doesn't do anything to me since she seems pretty mad...

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

"Alright! Enough arguing! Lets gets on with the challenge already!" Chris interrupted Lightning and Eva's exchanging glares impatiently, snapping out the both of them. From their own senses.

Eva resisted her temper, and Lightning resisted his start of argument with her.

Dave anxiously started walking up to Brick and B, who are still standing next to Lightning.

"NOW THAT LIGHTNING HAS CHOSE THE NOMINEES, WE SHALL BEGIN THE CHALLENGE! ON YA MARK...GET SET..." Lightning exclaimed, with Brick, B, and Dave getting ready to head into the luxurious mansion that's called a 'cottage' from Chris.

Chris took out the starting horn, getting ready to honk it, as Lightning shouts "SHA-GO!", accurately at the same time, he blew it, as the three boys started running, heading their way into Chris's mansion.

With the teams cheering on, Chris stood and crossed his arms, not looking forward to anyone trespassing into his private property, so he's decided to stay quiet until it's over.

The boys entered a royal white hallway filled with concrete tiles and a red rug, beginning to head separate ways. Brick went straight ahead, while B headed left and Dave headed right.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

BRICK - This cottage was so huge, that it'll take a whole lot of time to search everywhere for the bronze parts of the statue! It'll be worth it though since I have a lot of patience to search everywhere in Chris's resort!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

While B was in the kitchen, he pulled out a locating-tracking device, similar to what Max has built from last week's challenge, yet has more advance and quality than the evil wannabee has made.

A red dot flashed on his tracking screen, making sounds, as B took a closer look at his tracking pad, realizing that he has a piece to find in the kitchen.

As he turned around, he found a small silver piece hidden behind the refrigerator, peeking out noticeably.

B smiled, hoping that it's one of the pieces for the challenge, so he quickly walked up to it, while studying the silver piece that was sticking out.

He got close to it, getting ready to take it out from behind the refrigerator.

B placed his thick soft hand on the two-siliconed together piece, and gently pulled it out. It turns out that he found Lightning's legs stick together, including the silver cargo shorts, yet his feet wasn't included on the piece.

He smiled in response, happy that he's found one of the statue parts for his team's color. Then he stuffed the heavy piece into his large heavy dark blue hoodie, still smiling with satisfaction.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

B - ((gently pats his chests with one of his fists, and points to the right, while smiling))

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

While the challenge was still on the run, Brick has found two bronze statue parts, being Lightning's legs and feet, and retrieved it in front of the mansion. The Roaring Lions started cheering as Brick settled the shiny bronze legs onto the feet.

After he placed the legs on the feet, he started heading back into the mansion, while Dave exited, dragging the golden torso down the three-step staircase of the mansion.

He pulled roughly, while grunting from the weight of the golden torso from the team's statue.

Dave was walking backwards, sweating from having to carry a thirty-pound part. The Cheetahs looked at him disappointingly, not amused with Dave's performance from the challenge.

"Seriously? Is that the best that you can do, Dave?!" Eva asked, feeling utterly impatient and mad about how her team was doing.

Dave turned his head to Eva, shooting a mad look on his face.

"Hey! At least I'm still doing it! I'm TRYING!" he replied, feeling annoyed from Eva's impatience.

"WELL TRY HARDER! WE'RE ABOUT TO SINK NOW SINCE ALEJANDRO LOST FOR US LAST CHALLENGE!" she responded unpleasantly, growing more annoyance from Dave.

He dropped the gold torso and turned his whole body towards Eva.

"I. AM. TRYING. HARDER! It's not my fault that I've been picked to do this fucking challenge! SO QUIT RUSHING ME, AND LET ME DO MY BEST!" he began to yell in reply, angering Eva even more.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

EVA - THAT'S IT. IF WE LOSE THIS CHALLENGE, MY AUTOMATIC VOTE IS GONNA GO TO DAVE! I CAN'T STAND THAT WIMPY SON OF A BITCH! I SHOULD'VE BEEN PICKED FOR THIS CHALLENGE! NOT HIM! GRRRRRR!

*static*

LESHAWNA - Dave sure doesn't have the best strength quality, but MANNNNN, Eva's been gettin' on my nerves! I can't decide whether if I should vote off him, her, or Alejandro! My team mates NEEDS to stay in good terms if we'll have a better shot at winning! Dakota's the only member on my team who's at least cool since she doesn't give me any dirty attitudes! Mal and Amy seemed to be a little secretive however...I better keep a close eye on them...they seem like trouble! LeShawna doesn't like trouble!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

Before they've continued to share further argument, Dave went to head back into the mansion to look for another golden part for his team.

So far, The Cheetahs have one golden part found, The Lions have two bronze parts, yet The Tigers didn't have anything since B hasn't returned with any silver parts of the statue just yet.

Scott stood there, feeling annoyed that B hasn't returned for his team.

"...Where, the hell, IS B? He should've returned with one of the parts by now!" Scott impatiently spoke, feeling annoyed that B might be doing something he usually does. Come up with creative strategies to find the missing pieces, yet Scott doesn't care. He wants to make sure that his team starts winning despite the fact that he's wanted to lose before.

"And I thought you want us to lose the challenge just so you could vote off one of us!" Sugar reminded, yet starting another argument with Scott.

He looked at her, more annoyed than ever.

"And I've CHANGED my mind! I've had enough drama shit for one day, so I'd be MORE than happy if I could win some invincibility and get a massage at the mansion! I've gotten a headache from all of the shitty arguments we had to deal with, especially now!" Scott replied, clearing up on why he wants to win more than losing, just so he could vote off one of the team-mates he doesn't like.

"Well you're no better, farmer boy! You're still going down!" replied Sugar, who leaned her angry face close to Scott's.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

SUGAR - That's it! I've decided that Scott is worse than Ella, but he's still tied with Anne Maria! I'm glad that Ella hasn't been bothering me that much, with her attempt on befriending me, and her singing, but that doesn't change how I feel about this bitch! I don't trust her for being too sweet! Plus, she's been talking to Topher lately. I wonder what those two are up to...Hopefully, they're not forming an alliance! The only person I can trust here is Beth!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

"Besides! You should blame it on Topher! He's the one who said that I want you or Anne Maria voted off!" Scott also replied, which made Sugar turn her direction to Topher, with a mad look still glued onto her face.

Just then, Ella walked up to Scott, also with her eyebrows lowering down.

"Now don't bring Topher into this situation! He had the right to note Anne Maria and Sugar that you want one of them off the island!" she defended Topher, placing both of her pink gloved knuckles on her hips, while looking at Scott.

"It was supposed to be a damn secret, princess! You know me as the strategist! Your so-called friend, team-mate, whatever, has ruined it, so it's HIS fault that we're in this mess! Why don't you re-consider it?!" he argued more, with his whole body facing towards Ella.

"Because he's not the one who wants to rig our team to lose just so we could vote off someone that you don't like! That doesn't seem to be fair, is it?!" Ella argued back, as Scott facepalmed.

"Ugh, WHATEVER, PRINCESS! Nevermind this bullshit! I'm going to the bathroom! Be right back!" he replied, feeling grouchy from Ella's point of view.

The challenge was still going on, and Scott has decided to walk away from his team just to take a break from the problems that they're having right now. The Tigers looked at Scott as he was walking away from them for a short amount of time.

Ella's eyebrows rose a bit, yet she looked curious, watching Scott leaving to head to the confessional booth. Her hands were still on her hips, still watching him disappear at her sight.

Just then, Topher placed his hand over Ella's shoulder, and briefly smiled at her.

"Thanks for defending me. It kinda means a lot since I know it's not really my fault that this is happening...haha," Topher thanked, bringing a light smile on Ella's face.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

TOPHER - Ella's the only person on this show who...accepts me, ya know what I mean? I never really had anyone else who's made me feel even more better about myself! She's also the only friend that I have too! I don't know how the others felt about me. Justin seems pretty disgusted, and I know Sugar and Anne Maria seemed pretty annoyed, but with Ella...it's kinda different...it's like...I feel like I'm starting to see something in her...I don't know what though...

*static*

ELLA - I love helping out my friend! Surely, our team will work out the differences in the end! Hopefully since it pained me to see everyone in bad terms!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

Dave and Brick raced in the hallway, on their way out of the mansion, with Brick carrying two of Lightning's bronze muscular arms that flexes the biceps, while Dave was carrying Lightning's golden head on a low height.

He had his back arched since the weight of the head was firm and heavy. He panted, following Brick out of the mansion, while their teams cheering more for their team-mates.

Brick placed the flexed arms next to the feet of the team's Lightning statue.

"Looks like I need to find the head and the torso, and the duty will be complete!" he said as he was studying the progress of the statue so far.

"You can do it man! We're counting on you!" Trent said, rooting for Brick along with his team.

As Brick went back into the mansion, Dave placed the head onto the golden torso firmly.

"Got the head!" exclaimed Dave, while LeShawna and Dakota smiled a bit.

After placing the head on the torso, he stood straight with his spine cracking after that long bend. He also wiped his forehead from sweat.

"Yeah, but we're still behind! Look at the other team!" Amy replied in disappointment, while pointing to Team Lions.

Dave turned his head to the bronze team, who still has the most parts for their statue. Then he looked at Team Tigers, who still has nothing.

He turned his head back to Amy with an annoyed look on his face.

"Hey! At least we're ahead of The Tigers right now, so be happy about it!" he spoke before he turned his heel to head back into the mansion to find another golden part.

Mal and Amy remained standing there, watching Dave disappear at their sight. Their eyebrows scrunched, knowing that their team might lose at some point.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

AMY - Dave is such a loser! He's not as bad as Sparame, but I totes do not expect him to go far this season! He's ultimately useless, almost as useless as Max, like blegh!

*static*

MAL - I'm not worried about Dave. I'm more concerned about Alejandro being here than that wimp! If we get to stay at this luxurious mansion, or at the cabin, I could do something to humiliate Al even more...and that would be decorating his whole area filled with pink thongs, to show him how pathetic he is to wear such things! -giggles-

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

Back inside of the mansion, B was walking straight in the hallway on the second floor, still working with his locating device that he's been using since the start of Lightning's challenge.

The locating device made another beeping sound, with the red dot flashing, meaning that B must have found another statue part of Lightning.

He turned his head to the left, and noticed a sculpture of Chris sitting on the pillar display, but has also noticed another silver piece standing behind the pillar.

B walked over to check it out, and it seems like he has found the silver torso of Lightning! He gently picked it up, strong enough to carry the weight, and opened the side of his hoodie, where his keeps all of his useful tools inside. Not just that, but there were other silver parts of the statue that was carried in a huge pocket below the tools, having enough room to fit in the silver torso.

The torso was placed next to the feet, the legs, the muscled arms, and the head. He closed his hoodie, and started walking further. He's found all of the parts for his team, so he's ready to head back since he's done with the challenge.

Brick was running with the bronze torso carried in one of his arms, looking straight ahead at the exit from the door.

"Only the head left and I'll be done with the challenge!" he said, feeling confident enough to think that he'll score the two points for his team.

As he kept running straight, Dave, who was behind Brick, was carrying the golden legs on his back, making him bend to a 90 degree angle.

He took one step at the same time every few seconds, still grunting from carrying the weight of the part.

The legs were alligned on his spine, as drops of sweat streamed down on Dave's forehead. His eyes were closed, and his teeth were shown to be shut tight.

"Damn...this...thing...is...heavy!" he complained slowly, yet has continued to walk.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

DAVE - I honestly thought the parts would be much lighter! Having to carry every part of the statue just breaks my back! It's not my fault that I got nominated to do this challenge! Definitely. Not. My. Fault.

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

Outside of the mansion, and with the teams still cheering on, Brick placed the torso on top of the legs, and then attached both arms on the sides. So far, the bronze statue of Lightning is headless, while Brick took a quick look at his progress from the challenge.

"Yep! All I need to find is the head, and the challenge will be complete!" he notified his team, bringing a lot of satisfaction from their faces.

"You can do it, Brick! We're still ahead from the other teams!" cheered Samey, standing next to Trent while smiling at each other.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOH THINK AGAIN, SAMEY! It looks like B is about to head his way back with every part of the statue stuffed in his own big pocket!" Chris replied, who was watching the monitor displayed on the wall of the mansion.

The scene showed B, who's checking all of the silver parts of the team's statue, yet has continued to walk his way back. The Lions gasped, while The Tigers started cheering for B.

"Oh no! Hurry, Brick! Find the head before he comes back!" Samey insisted, with Brick placing the side of his hand over his forehead from command.

"Yes ma'am! I'll retrieve the head as soon as possible!" he replied, and ran back into the mansion to find the head.

After Brick headed back in, Dave dropped the golden legs onto the ground, yet his team was still not satisfied about his performance for the challenge so far.

"We're losing right now! Brick is gonna come back with a head any minute now since his team is almost done, and B is on his way out with all of the parts! So can you just fucking hurry up already?! We're losing thanks to your wimp ass!" Eva rushed impatiently, feeling angry that her team might be on the losing streak.

Dave glared at her, so he walked up to her with his eyebrows scrunching from anger.

"I've already told you, I'm doing THE BEST I CAN! I didn't want to do this challenge, YET I HAD TO SINCE I WAS NOMINATED, SO CAN YOU JUST STOP COMPLAINING AND SHOW SOME GOD DAMN SUPPORT, EVA?! I'M TIRED OF YOU RUSHING ME! YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO TREAT ME LIKE I'M YOUR SLAVE!" Dave yelled from irritation in response, causing Eva to growl, while her short temper started rising.

"OH SO YOU'RE NOT TAKING MY ADVICE TO HURRY UP, HUH? AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO SUPPORT YOU WHILE WE'RE ON THE LOSING STREAK?! WELL I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S ON THE LOSING STREAK YOU SCRAWNY SON OF A BITCH!" Eva responded as wrathful as Dave felt, while walking up to him with a fist getting ready to hit Dave.

Before she did, LeShawna and Alejandro immediately came up to Eva, and grabbed each of her arm, restraining her from trying to attack Dave.

His eyes widened, feeling fearful from Eva's angry reaction. He stood there, and watched LeShawna and Alejandro backing up Eva's attempt to fight.

"DUDE, GO! WE'VE GOT NO TIME, SO TRY TO FIND THE OTHER PARTS BEFORE SHE GETS YOU!" LeShawna yelled, and looked immediately at Dave.

He nodded in reply, and turned his whole body back to the mansion, about to head back in to find the other missing parts.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

LESHAWNA - I'd rather keep Dave on my team rather than that nasty attitude, Eva! She's not stable enough to be back on this island! She definitely needs to go if we lose. At least Alejandro's not as worse as her. Let me admit that.

*static*

DAVE - Who does Eva think she is?! She is far by the most impatient and the most unpleasant member on my team! I'd rather deal with Beardo's and Leonard's irrelevant acts than have Eva screaming me in the face! Plus, she smells! How often does she take showers?! She's disgusting, like EW! -holds nose-

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

Five minutes later, B has exited the mansion, while opening up the side of his hoodie, where he's kept all of the silver parts of the statue.

The Tigers started cheering after he took out all of the parts, and placed it on the ground.

"WAY TO GO, B! WOOHOO!" Beth cheered as her team watched B put every part of the silver statue into one perfect completed structural piece.

"AND B HAS COMPLETED LIGHTNING'S CHALLENGE FIRST, SO HIS TEAM GETS TWO POINTS!" Chris announced after Silent B finished putting the parts together.

The Tigers, except for Scott, cheered for him even more, happy that they came in first for Lightning's challenge.

Scott had his arms crossed, and looked at B even more in suspicion, when The Tigers came up to B to celebrate their so far victory.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

SCOTT - I still don't like that guy! I may have lost for the team, and he may have won, but that doesn't mean that he's the smartest member of the team! I am since I'm the full time strategist! At least he's not on top of the elimination list, so I'll let that slide!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

As the silver team kept celebrating, Brick exited the mansion with Lightning's bronze head in his hands.

He went straight to the bronze statue, and placed the head on the torso without noticing the silver statue being complete.

"All done, sir!" said Brick, placing his hands over his hips, while looking at the host.

"AND BRICK SCORES ONE POINT FOR THE LIONS, BEING THE SECOND ONE TO COMPLETE THE CHALLENGE!" Chris announced, when the lions slightly cheered. Still better than coming in last place.

It brought a surprise on Brick's face, realizing that The Tigers have already won.

Samey and Dawn came up to Brick, with Dawn placing her hand on Brick's arm, and Samey patting his back gently.

"You did your best, Brick! Good job!" Samey said, showing her support for Brick, who smiled in return.

"Thank you!" he replied and turned his head to her with a happy smile on his face.

Jo was standing there close to Brick, while watching the girls showing support for the cadet. Her eyes squinted, feeling like she's not having any kind of good feeling. At all.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

JO - My team worships Brick even more, especially when we have scored one point for our team! Where's my worship after grabbing a point?! I don't get it! Even Brick didn't worship for what I've done, so I'm not going to worship him either! Ugh!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

With her arms still crossed, Brick came up to Jo, and placed his hand on her shoulder. He gave her a warm smile, yet Jo started resisting for a few seconds, trying to look away from Brick.

He stood there, and looked at her in a dreamy way, wanting to cheer up Jo, knowing that she's still disappointed that she didn't score two points from Duncan's challenge, so he's decided to show more support for her to show her how it feels to score one.

After he left, Jo's eyebrows widened, and her lower eyelids squinted a bit. Then she smiled and lightly blushed in response, watching her team celebrate for their own sake of victory after doing Lightning's challenge.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

JO - Okay! So it's not really that bad...I mean, we've got one point together, so it's not like I'll actually go home if we lose the whole Winner's Designs Challenge...or not like Brick would go home either! No way! Wait, what? -blush-

*static*

BRICK - I've decided to show Jo some support since I still care about her. Maybe that's why she never cheered with me along with the other girls after completing the statue challenge. At least we're not coming in last place so far! Man, The Cheetahs are not coming in good terms since they've lost Lightning's challenge...

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

Dave was carrying one of the golden muscular flexed arm on his back, the same way he's carried the legs out of the mansion minutes after Brick completed his challenge. His team looked more disappointed than before since they came in last place for Lightning's challenge.

"We lost! Thanks to YOU!" said Eva, who's still pissed at Dave for not putting in his best effort like she's expected him.

He dropped the arm on the ground, and bent forward. He sighed in disappointment, knowing that he's already lost.

"It doesn't matter anymore...I knew I couldn't finish the challenge in time..." he replied quietly, gazing down on the ground in sorrow.

LeShawna walked up to him slowly, and placed her hand on Dave's back.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up from it, short stuff! Only two more challenges left! It's not over yet!" she started cheering up Dave, who's still bummed that he couldn't do any better for his team, and it must be embarrassing for him to perform weakly in front of the camera on TV. Especially if Sky might be watching.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

LESHAWNA - If my team can't get along, who knows how far we'll make it in this season to get to the billions! I feel sorry for Dave. Really, I am. I just hate having Eva on my team! She has gotta go!

*static*

DAVE - LeShawna's the only ally I have on my team! At least she's loyal and respectful unlike Eva. I've never really gotten to know everyone else here, like Dakota, Alejandro, Amy, Mal...those people. Dakota seems nice, except when she's all about posing for the camera, and Alejandro, Mal, and Amy seemed really serious! I can only trust LeShawna now since she's nice! Plus, I need someone to hear out on my story. Maybe Ella too, but she's on a different team, so I don't know how much we'll see each other, especially before and after the challenges.

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

Chris stood in front of the camera, getting ready to sign out from the episode.

"Right now so far, The Tigers are in the lead with five points, The Lions came in second with four points, and The Cheetahs are behind with three points! Only two more challenges to go! Will The Tigers stay in the lead? What kind of challenges will Zoey and Shawn have in store? Most of all, will The Cheetahs start catching up?! Find out when we get back on...Total...Drama...RETURN OF THE STARS AND UNDERDOGS!" he concluded the episode, filled with questions and dramatic wonders, as the scene fades from the screen.

* * *

**Author Note: Hey guys! Sorry it took a whole long time to do the next chapter! Same as before, I've been pretty busy that I never really had that much time to write, and the schedule that I've been planning on didn't work out as I expected. Although, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and since this is a fan-season fanfic, this story might take more time than other stories that I'm writing for since there's a lot of interactions and challenges going on so far, but yeah! Tell me in the review, what kind of challenges do you think Zoey and Shawn will have? And which team do you think will win the mansion after the whole six challenges? And which team do you think will lose? Most of all, who do you think will be the next contestant going home?! Write it down, and tell me what you think! :)**


	7. Ep2: Pick a Loser Part 3

Everyone has met up in front of the woods including Zoey, who was also standing in front next to Chris, getting ready to explain the fifth challenge. With the monitor aside him, he's ready to introduce the next challenge.

"Zoey's challenge is...a vine-swinging race!" Chris announced, while reading the white card in front of him.

He took a quick curious look at Zoey since he's not keen with the challenge idea she has come up with.

"Couldn't you think of a better challenge that is rather more...ya know...dangerous?!" he asked, squinting his eyes at the red-haired girl in pigtails.

Zoey exchanged a concerned look on his face, knowing that she's bad at coming up with risky ideas.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

ZOEY - I can't think of any risky stunts for anyone! I'm not the revengeful kind of person...especially when I didn't win All-Stars...besides, there's ONLY quicksand in the woods! Shouldn't that be enough for a dangerous challenge?!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

"Anywho! For Zoey's challenge, each member from each team must simply swing across the woods on the vines!" said Chris, getting into introduction for the next challenge.

"That's it?! A simple vine-swinging race? Nothing dangerous or the challenge?" Samey responded, looking curious at the host.

He laughed in response, bringing everyone to wonder on why he's laughing.

"Oh no, Samey! There WILL be something dangerous for this challenge! Since Zoey has picked the woods for the challenge, one thing that you MUST avoid during the challenge is the quicksand!" Chris answered as he turned on the monitor, that changes from the black screen, to a scene where the forest has the quicksand below the vines.

Everyone's eyes widened at the monitor, studying the scene where small bubbles pop up from the quicksand.

"First to get across the forest WITHOUT touching the ground will score two points for the team! Second to complete the challenge gets one point, while last place gets NONE! Zoey, you may choose your nominees! Pick one member from each team who hasn't competed in the winners challenge yet!" Chris explained more, then gave the spotlight to Zoey, who's starting to look at the three teams standing in front of her.

She starts putting on the thinking expression while eyeing on The Cheetahs.

"Hmmmm...I would've chosen Alejandro, but he's already competed in Heather's challenge, and same with Mal when he's competed in Duncan's, so since I can't pick him, I choose...Amy..." she slowly picked her first nominee.

Amy rolled her eyes in response, and started walking up to Zoey.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

AMY - It's about time someone chooses a tough player from the team! Asides Mal of course, but I'm the strongest player on the cheetahs, and I will STILL dominate Sparame if that's the last thing I do! A vine race sounds easy enough to win for my team!

*static*

ZOEY - I'm still bummed about the break up between Mike and I, and then Mal's here...how did that happened? What's going on?! Why is he here?!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

Zoey then smiled at The Wild Tigers, knowing on who she's gonna choose for her second nominee.

"Easy choice for my next pick! Anne Maria from The Wild Tigers!" she said, feeling confident on her next pick.

With a mad look on Anne Maria's face, she started walking up, and stood next to Zoey and Amy.

"Easy peasy! A lady like me can swing through those vines! No problem!" she exclaimed, glaring at Zoey and Amy. Zoey looked at her awkwardly, while Amy looked disgusted at Anne Maria's attitude.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

ANNE MARIA - I knew that hippie trash would pick me! I can stay on those vines as long as it doesn't ruin my hair! -hairsprays-

*static*

AMY - Anne Maria is so gross! The scent of her hairspray smells a lot like the hairspray Sparame uses! It's cheap hairspray! No wonder why she sprays it so much! Blegh! -sticks out tongue-

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

"And then for my last nominee...hmmmmmmmm..." said Zoey, who's studying The Roaring Lions. While looking at the bronze team, she wasn't sure on who to pick since almost everyone on that team are nice people.

"Well, I can't pick Jo because she's already competed in Duncan's challenge...everyone else seemed pretty nice, and I wanna pick the ones who I think deserves to do this challenge..." she added, while tapping her chin, with the bronze team still looking at Zoey curiously.

"Will you hurry up, Zoey?! We don't got all day! Just pick already!" Chris rushed impatiently, frightening Zoey from his words.

"Psst," said Amy, who's tapping her shoulder.

Zoey squinted, and rolled her eyes to the twin with the beauty mark next to her eye. Amy placed her hand on Zoey's shoulder while moving her mouth close to her ear.

"Pick Sparame! Ya know, my twin sister! Just pick her!" she whispered and demanded, yet Zoey looked clueless on why Amy wants her to choose for her own sake.

"Oh, okay...I pick Sammy then! Sorry!" she quickly picked her last nominee, with Samey sighing in response.

"It's okay! I'll do it," she replied, getting ready to walk up to Zoey, Anne Maria, and Amy.

She was stopped with a male hand being placed onto her shoulder.

"Hey, don't let your sister beat you down to anything she wants from you. You can do this! You just gotta stand up to her no matter how much hell she gives you. Just stay strong, Sammy! You can do this!" said Trent, who was the one who placed his hand on Samey's shoulder.

Samey smiled and blushed in response, with Trent smiling back. Amy stood there, having her arms crossed while glaring at her sister and the guitar player.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

SAMEY - Trent is so sweet! I kinda knew Amy would convince Zoey to pick me, but no big deal! I'm not gonna let Amy throw me in the quicksand! I'm better than she would ever be! WAIT! I still need to remember what Dawn has told me...Well, I don't know...would that get me anywhere if I stay nice to Amy no matter what she does?! I mean, like what Dawn said, she could be insecure about herself! No, I still need to defend myself! Ugh!

*static*

AMY - Blegh! What does Trent see in her?! Why does her team love her?! She clearly does not deserve the love she's getting! I should be the one who gets the fair decency out of her and I! Not Sparame! Ew!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

After she walked up to the other two girls she's competing against, they began to settle themselves at the starting line in front of the woods, with loops of vines presented at the front of their own sight.

Anne Maria was standing between the twins, while the three of them started preparing to do the next challenge.

"ON YA MARK...GET SET..." Chris announced, holding the small horn in his hand, while the three girls were steadying, getting ready to take off running and to swing through the vines.

"GO!" he exclaimed and honked the horn at the same time as the girls started taking off running.

At the same time, Anne Maria, Amy, and Samey jumped, getting access to the vines they're grabbing onto, while their teams started cheering for them.

Chris turned on the monitor just so everyone can see the three girls getting a start on the vine-swinging challenge without touching the quicksand.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

AMY - Of course, Sparame's gonna be in the lead sometime soon during the challenge, but not for long! Because I'm taking the lead! Plus, that ghetto bitch is about to catch up to me during the challenge process! I can't let that happen!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

As Amy swing from a loop of vine to another, she can see Anne Maria catching up fast from behind, with an angry expression on her face.

"You better watch out, bitch! Because Anne Maria's gonna knock you down any second now!" she threatened and warned, pulling out her can of hairspray from her pocket, while holding onto one of the loop of vines with her other hand.

Amy shot a glare back at Anne Maria after she pulled out her hairspray. Just then, she looked up, and picked out a coconut from the upper branch from the tree.

"Take that you son of a bitch!" she exclaimed, and threw the coconut at Anne Maria.

The coconut hit her by the side of the head, which caused her to pause, and then slowly release her hand from the vine she was holding onto, making her feeling slightly unconscious.

As Amy started swinging forward during the race, and as Anne Maria almost fell, her hand was quickly grabbed from another hand that was hanging from one of the light green vines.

"Gotcha! Are you okay?!" Samey was able to catch Anne Maria before she fell into the quicksand.

Anne Maria looked up at Samey, and then started glaring at her since she thought that she was the one who threw the coconut at her.

"Oh so you just threw the coconut at my head, and then rescue me?! Who the fuck do you think you are?! Nobody's messing with me NOR my hair!" she argued, and then started hairspraying Samey in the face, causing her to close her eyes and cough from the thick dust of spray entering in her mouth.

"See you at the end of the vine race, you little tramp!" Anne Maria turned her whole body away from Samey, and has continued to swing through the vines, trying to catch up to Amy.

While getting distracted from the dust of hairspray, Samey released her hand from the vine as she's falling right below, about to land in the quicksand.

The Roaring Lions and Zoey gasped from shock, watching Samey fall into the quicksand.

"SAMMY!" Trent exclaimed her name in concern after she fell in.

She was screaming for help, while she started sinking into the quicksand slowly.

"Chris, we need to rescue Sammy! We can't let one of our team-mates die from getting stuck in the quicksand!" Brick insisted, and walked up to Chris, who's not having a satisfied look on his face.

"Fine! I'll allow you to rescue her, but only because I would have lawsuit! Now go!" Chris replied, and demanded reluctantly.

Then Brick and Trent started running into the forest to find their valuable helpful team-member who fell, with her life on risk.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

CHRIS - I know from last season, I would let anyone die on the show, but now that there's something about lawsuit, and blah blah blah, nobody is required to die! Technically, if I run this show with my own rules and no lawsuit, I would've enjoyed to see the lesser twin die, just so there won't be anymore confusion between her and Amy. -laughs-

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

Samey's hand was sticking out of the quicksand since the rest of her body sunk in.

Luckily, Trent was able to grab onto her hand on time, pulling her up as Brick tucked both of his hands under her arms right behind her.

After coughing from being in the quicksand for a short moment, Brick and Trent gently placed her on the ground sitting next to them.

"Hey, are you okay, Sammy?!" asked Trent, who's still looking at her.

Just then, she turned her head to Trent, and made a soft yet a wide smile.

"I am now! Thanks!" she replied, while looking at Brick and Trent at the same time.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

SAMEY - Oh. Em. Gee! This is like...so romantic for Trent to come and rescue me! And I'm thankful that Brick has helped me too! Like wow! Now that I just fell in the quicksand, looks like I need to redo the challenge! Oh boy...

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

After getting back to the starting line, Trent and Brick walked back to their team, and started watching Samey jump to one of the loops of vines to start over.

"You can do it, Sammy! I know you can!" Trent shouted, supporting his fellow team-mate, who's still doing the challenge.

She smiled back at Trent, while grabbing one vine, to another attached below the branches from the trees.

After cheering for her, Trent turned to Brick, and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, thanks for coming with me to rescue Sammy! It means a lot coming from someone who cares about the safety of others! You're awesome, man," he said, as Brick smiled in return.

"It's no problem, Trent! I would never leave anyone get stuck in dangerous situations like this!" replied Brick.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

TRENT - Brick is a pretty cool guy! I'm glad he's able to help me save Sammy after almost drowning into the quicksand! She reminds me of Gwen a lot since I know for the fact that she's been picked on by her sister, and that Gwen's been picked on by Heather during first season...

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

After Samey jumped onto the closest vine next to her, her whole team started cheering on, feeling confident enough to get through the challenge.

"I can totally do this! I need to beat Amy and Anne Maria!" she said to herself as she jumped to another vine in the woods.

Way ahead of her, Anne Maria started catching up to Amy, who's only a few feet away from her, while the both of them were swinging onto their own individual vines.

"You're not gonna win this bitch! Since you're the one who threw a coconut at my head! You could've messed up my hair!" argued Anne Maria, who's still behind Amy during the challenge.

She looked back with her mad expression on her face.

"Oh boo-hoo! I'm sorry about your hair! NOT! YOU DRAMA QUEEN!" she replied sarcastically and mocked Anne Maria, which made her anger grew worse.

"OH YOU THINK THAT I'M THE DRAMA QUEEN?! TAKE THAT YOU SLUTTY MOLE-WEARING BITCH!" Anne Maria reacted, and jumped onto Amy, away from the vine she was previously on.

"What the fuck! Let go of me you ghetto psycho bitch!" Amy responded, and has placed one of her hands over Anne Maria's face, which covered half of her sight.

Just then, Anne Maria punched Amy by the guts, which made her hand join onto her stomach from the pain she's caused her.

"OW! GET OFF OF ME ALREADY!" she yelled, reacting right after getting punched by her personal guts. She rubbed her stomach right afterwards, and started putting her hand over Anne Maria's face, when she started hairspraying her.

The two girls were distracted from the challenge, while they've continued to exchange punches and kicks to each other, still stuck on their current vine.

During then, Samey was grabbing from one loop of vine to another, trying to catch up for the challenge.

Back at the front of the woods, Chris was laughing, when the monitor was showing a scene of Amy and Anne Maria's catfight. Most of the contestants looked surprised and shocked, yet Mal was smirking at the scene until it switched to Samey swinging across the forest.

"Looks like Sammy's catching up!" exclaimed Dawn, who was standing next to Rodney, who was still gazing down at her. The whole bronze team started cheering on, yet the other two teams didn't seem to be impressed by what their team-mates were doing.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

RODNEY - Dawn's got some free spirit, even when she's touching my arm during those challenges! I'm so in love...

*static*

SAMEY - While I was catching up to my sister and Anne Maria, who's thought that I was my sister, something else also happened that made me feel like I would be the next one voted off...

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

A surprise showed up on Samey's face, when she witnesses Amy and Anne Maria getting tangled up in light and dark green vines surrounding both of their bodies, resulting to be tied up in knots.

She's continued to move forward while swinging onto more vines. Amy slid herself out of the knotted vines quickly, trying to ignore the dust of hairspray Anne Maria was putting on her.

"Oh no you don't, Sparame! Just where do you think you're going?!" she exclaimed, pausing Samey by grabbing the back of her red cheerleader shirt. Samey took a quick glare shot at Amy after she was prevented to go further.

"I'm TRYING TO finish up the challenge for my team! Now let me go, you stupid bitch!" she answered, and then gasped at what she just said to Amy, who's starting to show more anger after getting called a bitch by her own sister.

"You did NOT just call me a bitch, Shitmey!" she reacted and growled, pulling Samey close to her while giving her a scary death glare.

"Assy!" Samey replied, parodizing Amy's name. Then the two girls got into a big catfight over the vines, which bought time for Anne Maria to free herself from the knotted vines. After she got access to another new vine in front of her, she stuck her tongue out to the twins, who were exchanging kicks and hits to each other.

"Now I'm gonna take victory for this challenge, thanks to you, suckahs!" Anne Maria noted, as she began to swing forward, getting close to the end of the woods.

The twins gasped, noticing that Anne Maria's catching up far ahead of them. Then Amy took another quick glare at her sister.

"You are SO going down when we're finished with those challenges, Shitmey! That's my new nickname for you!" she exclaimed, bringing more anger to Samey as well.

"You'll have to wait and see, Assy! I know you're not gonna get far in this game since my team accepts and understands me!" she replied, and then pushed Amy's face backwards, trying to make her attempt on protecting herself.

Then Samey turned around and has grabbed onto another new vine to swing with. Before she took off swinging, Amy quickly grabbed onto Samey's skirt, simply freeing herself from the knotted vines that was tangled around her legs.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

AMY - When I said Shitmey's going down, SHE'S definitely going down! I'm not gonna let her get in the way of getting first or second place this challenge! I think now is the time to humiliate her, and I know what I'm going to do...

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

Right when Samey's swinging across a big gap of space in the forest, with a long vine she's holding onto, Amy started gripping onto Samey's cheerleader skirt firmly, causing the band of the skirt on her hips to slide down slowly.

Amy smirked evilly, trying to pull her sister's skirt even harder, which made it slide all the way down to her knees, then to her ankles. Samey's black underwear became fully exposed, much to satisfaction to her twin sister.

Before it slid off of Samey's feet, Amy quickly grabbed onto her legs, when Samey jumped to another long vine. Amy laughed a bit after Samey's skirt fell off, landing onto the quicksand below them.

"Ohhhh SHITmey! Looks like you have a wardrobe malfunction! I better take a look if I were you!" Amy noted, and then giggled even more. It paused Samey from swinging even further immediately after she got access to another loop of vine with both of her hands.

She took a quick look at the bottom of herself, and noticed that her black underwear's exposed, and has also noticed that Amy was attached to her legs.

"What the?! ASSY! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!" she reacted after noticing that her skirt went missing. Samey wiggled her whole body, while Amy climbed up on her sister, and placed her hands over her shoulders, staring at Samey from face-to-face.

"I told ya, sis! This is what you get for 1. Calling me a bitch, and 2. For trying to prioritize yourself over your own twin sister! Who's the selfish one now?!-" said Amy, before Chris's nearest speaker gave an announcement.

"AND ANNE MARIA CAME IN FIRST TO COMPLETE THE CHALLENGE, SO HER TEAM WINS TWO POINTS!" exclaimed Chris, which brought surprise on the twins.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

SAMEY - What Amy did was totally humiliating! It just reminds me of how Gwen's underwear got exposed by Heather in the first season of Total Drama! Not only that it's public to the whole wide world, but Trent could also see my underwear too from the monitor! Oh this is so embarrassing...

*static*

MAL - I love what Amy did to her pathetic twin sister, but once her and Alejandro are gone, I'm gonna end up using her for the rest of the season! I definitely need all of the money to turn this shit a living hell...hehehehe -evil giggle-

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

After Mal, left the confessional booth, Alejandro was standing by the side of the wall of the booth with his ear against the wall, looking and feeling suspicious about what Mal has said in the confessional.

Then he turned his head, and gave a dirty glare at Mal as he was walking back to the spot, where the twins were still competing in Zoey's challenge.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

ALEJANDRO - I over-heard what Mal has said in the confessional booth, saying that he was gonna use Amy for his own game. I'm more concerned about Mal making farther in the game than Amy, yet I know she's also trouble. However, it's not too late for Amy to know about this. I must talk to Sammy just so I can tell her my full strategy to breaking up their alliance. She must not tell anyone around the camp though! It's gonna be between her and I, so I think we might need to form a temporary alliance, just until those two trouble-makers are gone!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

"I'm so over you, Shitmey!" said Amy, who just pushed her sister off of the vine, causing her to land her rear onto the ground, close to the quicksand.

"Ow!" Samey reacted after falling down again. She quickly rubbed her rear, when she landed on the ground in the forest.

"SEE YOU NEVER, SHITMEY!" Amy exclaimed again, then took off swinging ahead to get to the finish line.

Back at the spot, where Chris was showing the monitor, and where The Tigers were celebrating Anne Maria for finishing up Zoey's challenge first, the whole team on The Lions shot a major glare at Amy after pushing Samey off from the vines, and most of The Cheetahs also gave her a death glare, except for Mal, who was smirking instead.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

LESHAWNA - I knew this twin is trouble! And Mal is devil-lookin' too! The way she's treated that other poor twin is definitely a no-go! Gotta remind myself that Amy's the one with the mole. I need to remember that! -scrunches eyebrows-

*static*

TRENT - What happened to Sammy is definitely not cool. I hate seeing her get bullied by her sister all of the time! It really does remind me of how Gwen gets bullied by Heather. I gotta make sure that Sammy's okay!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

After Chris announced that Amy came in 2nd place for Zoey's challenge, Trent's eyes widened, as he's starting to run back into the woods for Samey.

Amy has returned to her team, who was still glaring at her while she was cheering for her own self. Then she's noticed that LeShawna, Dakota, Eva, Dave, and Alejandro were all glaring at her, yet Mal kept the smirk on his face.

"What?" she said, looking curious at the glares that were staring down at her. LeShawna started walking as she pointed her finger towards Amy's chest.

"YOU have a MAJOR PROBLEM!" she exclaimed, still staring deathly at the twin with the mole.

"How could you do this to your own sister, Amy?! It was so uncalled for!" Dakota added, while her and LeShawna have high-fived each other.

"HEY! AT LEAST I DIDN'T CAME IN LAST PLACE! I SCORED A POINT FOR YOU GUYS! CAN'T YOU JUST APPRECIATE ME FOR WHAT I DID?!" Amy responded and yelled back.

Then LeShawna grabbed Amy's cheerleader shirt, planting her whole face against her's.

"You are so OFF the island if we ever see you treat your twin sister like that again! Yes, we're happy that you got one point for our team, but that doesn't mean you should sabotage your own sista! I've seen you treating Sammy like shit in the 6th season, so the next time I catch you trying to humiliate Sammy, then I'm going to kick your scrawny little ASS!" she threatened, which frightened Amy a bit, yet she's not willing to give up on treating Samey the way she's always treated her.

"Oh yeah?! Do you really think you could get away with that?!" Amy argued back. Just then, Eva walked up, and firmly pulled a blonde lock of hair from Amy, making her bend and kneel down.

"YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN DAVE, BITCH, AND YOU WERE ALWAYS BUSY WITH BOTHERING YOUR SISTER, YET YOU COULDN'T CONCENTRATE ON THE DAMN CHALLENGE WE'VE HAD! IF YOU WOULD'VE LEFT HER ALONE, YOU WOULD HAVE A LARGER CHANCE AT SCORING TWO POINTS INSTEAD OF ONE! YOUR FUCKING SISTER IS ON THE OTHER TEAM, SO EITHER LEAVE HER ALONE, OR YOU'RE GONNA BE THE NEXT ONE VOTED OFF, WITH AN ADDITION OF SHAVING YOUR WHOLE HEAD, BRUISING YOUR BODY, AND GETTING YOUR TEETH PULLED OUT! GOT IT, CUNT?!" Eva responded and threatened even more.

It scared Amy even more, so she ended up jumping into Dakota's arms, and started bawling. Dakota was holding onto Amy, looking confused and clueless on her instant crying. Alejandro smiled at the situation since he's having a good feeling that his team doesn't seem to like Amy at all.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

AMY - *cries* WHYYYYYYY DOES EVERYTHING HAVE TO BE SO HARD FOR ME?! I'm always used to being the top notch, and I'm always used to being worshiped by everyone since they think that I'm the better twin! *stops crying* But I am! Ugh! I don't care what my team has to say, and I'm not even afraid of LeShawna NOR Eva...I still have Mal whatsoever...at least he has respect for me, although, I still can't fully trust him! I've known him from All-Stars, so I know he might sabotage me at some point...yet I can't help but to fall in love with him...BUT NO! I should be playing with him if he's playing with me! Ugh!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

After Amy left the confessional booth, Mal came up to her with a normal usual smirk on his face.

"Mal, what are you doing here?!" Amy asked, looking curious on why he came up to her.

"You're not really going to stop treating your sister like shit, are you?" he answered and then asked, while studying Amy's face. Her face was soaked with tears after having to cry for a while.

"Of course not! I don't care what my team has to say about it! She's my sister, and I can treat her however the hell I want!" she replied, turning and looking devilish at Mal.

Mal's smile grew more as he giggled evilly.

"Good! I just want you to make sure that you keep torturing your sister, and I'll try to think of a way to eliminate both Alejandro and Samey!" he responded, placing his hands over Amy's shoulders.

"I also want to make sure that Eva and LeShawna goes too, just so they wouldn't have to beat the crap out of me while we try to get rid of Shitmey!" Amy said, while her and Mal were staring at each other from face-to-face.

"Don't worry, we'll be the only two people remaining on The Cheetahs! I know what we're going to do! Just trust me, babe!" Mal replied, and squinted his eyes.

"Uhhhhh okay! And did you just call me babe?!" she asked, immediately after Mal replied to her. Her cheeks turned red from blushing, as Mal squinted even more with his smile widening.

"You know it! We're in this together for sure! I need you to trust me since it's gonna be really good..." he answered.

Mal quickly placed his face against Amy's, and then planted a hard kiss on her red lips. Amy's eyes widened up when he made a firm smooch, and it remained shocked after he departed his lips, and after the two of them walked back to their team.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

AMY - Did he just kiss me...?! It's nice to know that he's still on my side, but ugh! It's a dirty kiss! Well, I don't know...does he truly like me, or is he just using me?! Either way, I'm gonna make sure that we're doing our deal fair and square!

*static*

MAL - Kissing Amy is one of my ways of gaining her trust for me, which I know I'll sabotage when it gets to the end...*giggles evilly*

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

As Samey was trying to stand up, slowly and carefully, she can feel two hands gently touching her wrists, helping her stand up properly.

"Oh thanks!" she said before she looked up, and realized that Trent was standing in front of her, looking concerned and worried at the nice twin.

"TRENT! Oh no, I'm not wearing my skirt! Don't look at me!" she exclaimed, feeling very embarrassed and awkward that her crush is next to her, so she ended up covering her black underwear with her wrists and hands, which made her kneel down for Trent not to see.

"Oh no worries, Sammy! I won't look at you! I just came to see if you're okay! Plus, I just grabbed this from the quicksand on the way here," Trent replied, and placed his hand in his black jean pocket, searching for something he found.

Samey looked at him curiously, when Trent pulled out Samey's red cheerleader skirt that was still covered with some sand on it.

"Oh! It looks like you just got my skirt! I thought I'd lose it forever, and I thought I was gonna be bottomless for the rest of the day..haha..thanks though!" she replied, gently claiming the red skirt that Trent was holding out for her.

Trent and Samey gazed at each other for a few seconds, while the both of them were blushing. Samey shook some sand off of her skirt before she placed her legs in the band of her skirt. Trent closed his eyes while Samey's putting it back on for the sake of her privacy.

"You can open now!" she notified after making herself decent for her crush to see. Trent's light green eyes were presented at Samey's sight, yet the two of them were still smiling at each other.

"C'mon, lets head back. You did your best though, so I don't blame you for losing this challenge for us!" he said as he held out his hand, offering to walk along with Samey.

She looked slightly surprised, noticing that Trent wants to take her hand, so she placed it inside of his palm, and the two of them have continued to exchange smiles towards each other.

Samey's pale fingers were locked over Trent's light-tanned fingers, so the two of them ended up walking back while holding hands. Both of them felt calm and relaxed, knowing that they're developing romantic interests for each other.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

SAMEY - Oh...Em...Gee! This is the first time that I've ever hold someone's hand like this...! It's just so romantic while I was walking with Trent on the way back to our team! Wait...are like, dating now?! We were holding hands! Is it official?! Man, I don't know how to tell him, but it's just...omg! *blushes*

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

A while later during the day, everyone has met up at one of the studios that was off of the island close to The McLean Cottage. Chris was standing in front of the glass pane that contains a blank empty room, where it has all of the white mats on the walls, floor, and ceiling.

"For the last challenge of the day...Shawn's challenge is to fight mechanical zombies in the room, just like a zombie apocalypse!" the host introduced the last winners challenge, while everyone was looking curiously at the host.

"This will test your bravery and surviving skills! Each member from each team must fight their own team-mates AS ZOMBIES! Simple as that, whoever completes the challenge first will score two points for the team! The second member who completes the challenge next will score one point, while last place gets ZERO! Each team member will be in a different room fighting against their own zombies! After this challenge, the scoreboard will determine which team has the highest points, and who has the lowest. The team who has the biggest number in the scoreboard WILL get to stay in the luxurious mansion for ONE night and receive immunity, while the team with the middle number gets to stay in the cabin safe and sound, as the team who has the lowest will get to stay in a tree house AND send someone home!" Chris explained more, while finalizing the conclusions on the after challenge.

"There's no such thing as zombies..." Noah added, not very keen on the last challenge plan.

"And where's Shawn?" Dave also asked, noticing his absence.

"He's decided not to come here since there's going to be mechanical zombies in each room. He'd figure that it would be safe for him if he sees any of them in sight," the host answered the two boys.

"Well that makes sense..." Noah replied, sarcastically as always.

"Anywho, since he's not here, I GET to choose the nominees for this challenge!" Chris explained more, bringing curious faces from the other contestants.

"Go figure! I bet you're not gonna pick me since I'm apparently a useless team member who's got nothing but angry issues!" Eva mocked with slight sarcasm, still annoyed that she hasn't been selected to participate in a challenge.

"WHICH IS WHY I've decided to choose you from The Chasing Cheetahs, Eva!" the host replied, feeling slightly nervous at her anger, yet her temper toned down immediately after Chris announced his first choice.

"Really?!" Eva responded in surprise.

"My first choice WAS going to be Dakota...but since you're scaring me here, Eva, I'll choose you," Chris explained his excuse, yet Dakota exchanged a disgusted look at Chris's face.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

EVA - It's about time I get selected to do a challenge! I need to prove my team and everyone else that I have more to myself than my anger! I'll definitely teach them who's the most valuable player here!

*static*

DAKOTA - I'm totally glad that Chris has decided to pick Eva...I don't want to ruin my image AGAIN, especially during the challenge! I know we can win this round for sure! Oh, and Sam, if you're watching this, I'll be sure to get more screen time for you, baby! XO! Only if stupid Chris would let me...

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

"From The Wild Tigers, I've decided to choose the best-looking contestant!" Chris announced more, turning his whole body, facing the silver team.

"And you obviously know who's the best-looking man on the team!" Topher stepped forward, while doing a modeling 101 pose, confident enough to know that Chris would choose him.

"Yes, and it's Justin!" replied Chris, which shocked Topher.

"What?!" an attractive dirty blonde male reacted, as Justin stepped forward, making a sneaky smirk at Topher. The other contestants, except for Ella, made a disgusted look at Topher before Justin was selected to do Shawn's challenge.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

JUSTIN - I knew Chris was gonna pick me. I'm the original handsome man on the island! Topher can't compare to me. He's nowhere as good-looking as I am. Plus, he's so obnoxious when he gets so arrogant...don't get me wrong, I can be arrogant too, but that doesn't matter! I live by being gorgeous!

*static*

ELLA - Poor Topher! It doesn't seem to be his day at all! We had a rough morning when Sugar and Anne Maria got into a big fight, then Scott involved him in his own problems, and now that mean man, Chris, just seemed to hurt his feelings. I even noticed his sorrow face before the challenge began...I must go cheer him up...

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

After Topher walked away in disappointment and sorrow, Ella started looking at him in concern. She watched him walk into the woods, which made her feel as horrible to see her friend get into an awful mood.

"And for my last pick, and coming from The Roaring Lions...Rodney...you seem pretty quiet today! Why don't you serve as the other zombie apocalypse survivor?!" Chris chose his last nominee, which brought surprise to Rodney's face.

"Well, I'd be more than glad to! For Dawn!" Rodney accepted, and turned his head to the short blonde, giving her a warm smile.

Dawn has both of her hands behind her back as she's looking at the hopeless romantic curiously, with her purple lips being puckered together.

"Awwww! I think he really likes you!" Lindsay kneeled down, whispering close to Dawn's ear. She smiled a bit at the blonde ditz, while Rodney was walking up, standing next to Justin and Eva, the other two nominees Chris has chosen.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

DAWN - Rodney's very adorable and has a personal background story involving his little brothers. I'm just not sure if he would fall for another girl. He was already in love with Sammy and her twin sister just yesterday. Plus, he's not very capable for love and nature. Someone must teach him what love is really about!

*static*

RODNEY - I'm strong...and bulky...I know I can kill a zombie to protect the love of my life...Dawn...I must save her before one of the zombies gets her!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

"Here are your protection gear! You may need them in case if they get to your brains!" Chris tossed out the green helmets and hard-made vests to Justin, Eva, and Rodney, along with thick black gloves to support their fists.

The three nominees placed their safety gears on before heading into the glass pane door, filled with shut-down mechanical zombies that looks like their own team-mates.

Right when they head in, Ella was still watching Topher disappear at her sight, with her sorrow expression turning on.

"Ella...ELLA!" Beth's voice called, which made Ella snap out.

"Are you okay? You seemed a little sad..." she asked, noticing the worry that Ella's having.

"Oh...well...I must use the confessional booth right now, so I'll be right back..." she answered, and then left the group before the challenge started.

Beth watched her leave, with a worried expression on her face, yet Scott looked suspicious when Ella left. He's also noticed Topher's absence while watching the princess leave along with Beth standing right by him.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

SCOTT - I need to keep an eye out for Ella and Topher! Since Anne Maria has won two points for our team, just like Sugar, there's a huge possibility that I could be the one going next! Of course, it was dumbass's fault that he exposed my strategy to get rid of one of the girls, but now that Sugar and Anne Maria, and probably Ella and Topher too are against me, I need to form an alliance with Beth, Justin, and surprisingly...B...for now...

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

Back to the scene, where the three nominees were steady in their own rooms, Chris pressed the red button on his remote, when the poorly-mechanical robotic zombies revived from their frozen position.

All of their eyes were glowing red, when they started walking towards their own survivalists, who were facing against them fearlessly.

"ON YA MARK...GET SET...GO!" Chris exclaimed, honking the usual horn in his hand.

Eva, Justin, and Rodney started running towards their zombie version of their team-mates slowly walking ahead of them, making scary guttery robotic sounds.

"I'll show you who's the scariest in this room..." Eva said to herself, when Zombie Dave came walking in front of her. She instantly threw a firm punch at the face, knocking down the whole mechanical Zombie Dave dead. It landed on it's back, as the remaining power shortened out before it died.

Dave gulped after noticing that Eva's punched a zombie version of himself, with his eyes wide opened and terrified.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

DAVE - Uhh...yeah...she still scares me...let me admit that...

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

After Eva punched the Zombie that resembles Dave, Justin planted a smirk on his face when the female zombies kept walking up to him, so he immediately removed his protective vest and shirt, exposing his whole pecks and abs, stopping the female zombies from walking further towards Justin.

Instead, the four zombies fanned and started gazing at his charms, with their eyes shaped like hearts. Then Justin grabbed a bat standing at the corner of the glass pane wall, and simply walked towards them, with the zombies still hypnotized at his appearance.

He instantly hit the face of Zombie Anne Maria, causing the power to shorten out, and fall on the floor. Anne Maria gasped after noticing her zombie form being the first out by Justin.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

ANNE MARIA - Oh, so he hits the zombie me first instead of that ratchet ass ugly midget?! Oh I am so through with that jerk! He's no better than Vito! I definitely don't need him in my life! *continues to hairspray*

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

Anne Maria was still glaring down at Beth, who was looking back at her nervously. Zombie Beth was Justin's next target after knocking out Zombie Anne Maria, which made her smirk a bit after smacking Zombie Beth down with his bat.

As for Rodney, he's grabbed Zombie Trent's head along with Zombie Noah's head, and smashed their own faces into each other, eliminating two of his team's mechanical zombies from the challenge.

The Lions started cheering for Rodney after knocking out two zombies at the same time. The Tigers were still cheering for Justin a bit after knocking out his first two zombies, while the other team were slightly quiet on Eva's performance in the challenge.

While the challenge was still going on, Ella was frolicking into the forest, trying to find her friend. The birds went to follow her as she's continuing to search.

"Topher!" her sweet angelic voice tried calling his name, yet there's absolute no sign of him anywhere yet, so she's continued to skip around, and go straight ahead in the woods.

The princess turned to her own right, but within a few minutes, it lead her out of the woods. Since it's the afternoon, getting close to dusk, the sky turned slightly orange, with the sun still glowing gold.

She resulted herself at the beach, yet she spotted the attractive dirty blonde sitting in front of the ocean on the sand. Ella gasped a bit, noticing Topher's head facing directly down. She hates seeing someone so sad!

Her birds followed along with Ella, when she slowly walked up to Topher, who was shiftless, still looking down on the sand.

"Topher..?" she called his name again, noticing the sad look on his face. Topher recognized Ella's voice, so his head turned to the right, and his green eyes looked up, when he noticed the singer standing next to him.

"Oh...hey Ella..." he responded quietly, and looked back down on the sand.

Ella immediately sat on her knees right next to Topher, with her worried expression growing even bigger than before. She placed one of her pink gloved hands on his shoulder, getting ready to ask him what's really wrong.

"Topher..! What's the matter, dear? Did Chris hurt your feelings just because he thought Justin was the best-looking one?" she began to question him, feeling ready to sympathize his own side of the story.

He was still looking down at the ground, taking his time to respond to Ella's question. He slowly nodded as his first answer before he spoke.

"Well...it's not just that, Ella...but it's something else that I have in mind, and I don't really wanna talk about it..." he answered, not bothering to look back at the moderate princess in pink.

Ella wasn't sure if she should have him talk about what he's really thinking about, yet she was curious on why he's in a bad mood. She's also thought that it must be the fact that Scott's going against Topher for his accidental elimination strategy exposure.

"Do you need me to stay with you and sing a song?" Ella suggested, couldn't think of what else to say to try to cheer up her friend.

Another long pause before Topher responded. He sniffled a few times before he answered her.

"Sure. Go ahead," he finally replied after a minute, bringing slight delight to Ella since she hasn't singed over the past few days. Now that Chris and the others weren't around, she began to hum a tune close to Topher's ear, still keeping her hands on his shoulders.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

TOPHER - I really really like Ella! She's super sweet and supportive, kind of like my handsome ol' dad who...ugh...I don't wanna talk about...it's kind of personal right now, if you know what I mean...but I've never had anyone who's treated me with so much respect asides her and my dad. It makes me feel really good, and if I have to say another thing, Chris is starting to disappoint the shit out of me, and it's NOT because he's picked Justin over me as the "best looking guy". His hosting skills is really starting to suck, like he didn't add anything spicy to the challenge over the past couple of weeks...didn't he say that there's going to be a lot of surprises? Well anywho, I'm still determined to fight for the billions just so I could host my own show! I'm kind of hoping that I won't be in trouble by my team if we lose, even though I'm one of those people who never got selected to do a winners challenge. Same with Ella ironically.

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

Back at the final challenge for the day, Eva has knocked out three more mechanical zombies with her own fists, being Mal, Amy, and Dakota in just the short amount of time. The Cheetahs started cheering for her after making her quick knockouts.

Zombie Dakota landed on top of Zombie Mal, who was also on top of Zombie Amy. All of their powers shorted out, being dead, as Eva has only two more robotic zombies to take down.

Meanwhile, Justin has knocked out Zombie Ella and Zombie Sugar at the same time, just after he's knocked out the first two, being Anne Maria and Beth. Right when Zombie Topher started walking at his own sight, Justin scrunched his eyebrows, and swang the bat right against the head, decapitating Zombie Topher's head from the body, being the next eliminated zombie from his team.

Everyone from The Tigers cheered on except for Anne Maria, who was looking as annoyed as ever while her arms were crossed with disappointment.

Back at Rodney's station, he's only had one more Zombie Member out, and it was Brick, who was laying down next to Zombie Trent and Noah. The female zombies were walking up to him, letting out a scary robotic "uhhhhhhhh" while Rodney was looking at them concerned and confused.

"Oh no...I don't think I can hit any of you girls! My dad has taught me to respect and not pick on fight with women...I can't hurt any of you! Dawn?" complained Rodney, who turned his head to the little Zombie Dawn.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

RODNEY - I don't want to hit any of the female zombies left...If I hit Zombie Dawn, then Dawn's never going to forgive me! And if I hit Zombie Samey...then she'll never talk to me again! *sigh* How am I going to handle this..? Ughhh *places face in hands*

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

Rodney stared at Zombie Dawn even more, and his lips quivered, knowing that he can't hit her. Then he started breaking down crying while getting onto his knees. He placed his arms around Mechanical Dawn, and cried over her shoulders.

"OH I JUST CAN'T DO IT! I COULD NEVER HIT SOMEONE AS SPECIAL AS YOU, DAWN! I REALLY DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU, AND SAME GOES TO SAMEY, LINDSAY, AND JO! I JUST COULDN'T DO THIS!" he exclaimed, still crying while keeping his embrace still on Zombie Dawn.

She was nibbling onto the temple of Rodney's face. The other three female zombies from The Lions ended up scratching and hitting his back and bulky arms. Rodney ignored it, still knowing he could never do such a thing that they're doing to him. It doesn't hurt him anyway.

His team looked at him oddly at his actions.

"What the heck is he doing?!" Jo asked, looking disgusted and weirded out when Rodney was hugging Zombie Dawn.

"I know it has to do with the fact that his father has taught him to treat others with respect, so his aura tells me that he has a lot of love for feminism," answered Dawn, who was looking up at Jo. Jo returned her facial expression as confused and also weirded out as well.

"Obviously..." Noah remarked, turning his head to Dawn.

Trent started walking up to the glass pane wall, where the team was still looking at Rodney. He placed his hands on the pane, getting ready to help out his team member.

"Dude! They're NOT real people! They're robotic zombies that you shouldn't trust! They might eat your brains if you don't fight back!" he exclaimed, trying to remind Rodney who the female zombies are.

It didn't do anything, while Rodney was still embracing Zombie Dawn, letting the other zombie females attack him slowly.

"Uh...yeah, Trent! Nobody can hear you from the fighting stations! It's completely sound proof!" Chris added, notifying Trent. He looked back at him in disbelief, not having a good feeling about his team's status.

"Aw man, are you serious?!" he replied, not very happy to hear what Chris has said. Just then, they can hear someone exiting one of the glass pane rooms, drawing their attention, when Eva left with zombie arms and legs in her firm fists.

"AND IT LOOKS LIKE EVA HAS WON SHAWN'S CHALLENGE! SO HER TEAM EARNS TWO MORE POINTS! The challenge will end just as soon as the next contestant leaves the room knocking out all of the zombies, and it looks like I have a really good feeling on who it is..." Chris announced, and then looked at Trent in a smirky way, who sighed in return.

Scott was the next zombie to get knocked out by Justin, leaving only big robotic Zombie B left in the room.

"C'MON JUSTIN! YOU CAN TAKE HIM OUT FOR SURE!" Beth cheered on, being one of the only team members to root for him.

Scott looked around his team, noticing two of The Tigers being absent during the challenge.

"Hey! Where the hell is Topher and Ella?!" he asked, noticing that they're the ones who aren't there.

"Why should YOU care?! More like why the hell are you here?!" Anne Maria replied, still glaring at Scott along with Sugar. Scott rolled his eyes and let out a huge sigh. He knows for the fact that she's still mad at him for planning to get rid of her or Sugar. He couldn't take it anymore.

"OKAY FINE! I'm sorry if I've planned to get rid of one of you girls, okay?! Here, to make this up, I'm just gonna help you hairspray your hair, if you know what I mean since you love hairspray stuff.." he replied, and immediately took out a small can from Anne Maria's light blue jeans pocket. He shook it and then pointed it to Anne Maria.

He pressed down the small pump of it towards Anne Maria's eyes, yet the red-orange dust of spray immediately went into her eyes, causing her to scream very loud from pain and anger.

"OH UH...OOPS! DID I DO IT WRONG?!" reacted Scott, who instantly stopped spraying after Anne Maria screamed. After shutting her eyes for a few seconds, she opened them, and started glaring at Scott. Her eyes were bloodshot angry, breathing heavily, which made Scott look at her very anxiously.

"THAT'S PEPPER SPRAY YOU DUMBASS!" Anne Maria angrily answered, which made Scott sweat from nervousness.

Sugar immediately giggled after seeing what happened, watching Anne Maria and Scott getting into a little argument.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

SUGAR - *bursts out into laughter* BEST. DAY. OF MY LIFE! Anne Maria totally deserved that, getting pepper-prayed in the eyes! And things just got better with Scott fighting back at her as well! I'm a little on Scott's side! He probably wants to get rid of Anne Maria more than he wants to get rid of me! I'm definitely gonna have a good sleep because of this! *laughs more*

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

Anne Maria immediately took the small red can from Scott, and started pepper-spraying him in the face with more thick dusts of spray coming out.

"OWWWWW! THAT HURTS! STOP IT!" he reacted, yet Anne Maria has continued to spray his face more. Beth and B looked horrified after watching Anne Maria pepper spraying Scott back, yet Sugar was still laughing from the drama she was watching.

A minute later, while Justin was still in the middle of destroying Zombie B, Topher and Ella have returned, when they've started noticing Anne Maria beating up Scott, bringing shock on both of their faces.

Beth and B grabbed each of Anne Maria's arm, trying to pull her away from Scott.

"Oh no! What was going on?!" Ella reacted with concern, just after her and Topher came back from a slight break from their team.

"It was just another fight going on! Between Anne Maria and Scott!" Beth answered, right after her and B have managed to drag her away from Scott, who was left on the ground with red bruises and scars on his face.

After a few more minutes, Justin has left the room, with Zombie B already dead, so he became the second contestant to complete Shawn's challenge.

"AND JUSTIN SCORES ONE POINT FOR THE TIGERS! It looks like The Lions were having a hard time trying to convince Rodney on how bad his team's zombies are! Well, I might as well end the challenge since The Lions will get a zero anyway!" Chris announced again, walking up to Rodney's glass pane, with The Lions sighing in disappointment.

Chris pressed the red button on the remote, which immediately shut off the remaining zombies in the room, yet Rodney was still whimpering from his own weakness. He opened the door to draw Rodney's attention.

"Okay, Rodney! You can come out now! The challenge is all over!" he replied, which made Rodney pause from shivering and crying. He slowly stood up, and released Zombie Dawn from his own arms.

Rodney slouched forward, and walked out of the room, with a shameful expression on his face. The Lions looked sad and disappointed after Rodney left the glass room.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

RODNEY - I'm such a failure to Dawn! I couldn't fight against any zombie that looks just like her! Oh what kind of man am I?! *sobs*

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

"NOW that the six winners challenges are all done, lets tally up the final results!" Chris exclaimed, turning on the nearest electronic scoreboard in front of the glass panes.

Everyone looked at it anxiously, when the numbers were rolling vertically, waiting for the official results of who wins and loses the challenge. All of the numbers stopped at the same time, when the scoreboard reveals The Chasing Cheetah's logo as 6 points, The Wild Tiger's logo as 8 points, and The Roaring Lions as 4 points.

"AND THE WILD TIGERS GETS TO STAY IN THE LUXURIOUS MANSION FOR ONE NIGHT, AND THEY ALSO RECEIVE IMMUNITY!" the host announced more, after the final results were shown.

The Tigers started cheering on, very happy that they have immunity. Beth and Sugar were both hugging B, while Justin has his hand on Beth's shoulder. Topher and Ella were also giving each other a celebration hug, as the rest of the team had their arms in the air, still cheering for their own victory.

"And since The Chasing Cheetahs has six points, being between The Tigers and The Lions, YOU guys get to stay in the cabin! Plus, you'll also have immunity!" Chris exclaimed, pointing two of his fingers at the gold team.

They've cheered anyway, still happy that they'll get to sleep in something that's at least decent since they've had to stay in the tree house last night.

"Whoot! At least it'll be a lot better than sleeping in that dirty old tree house, am I right?!" said Dave, who was looking at Eva with one of his eyebrows lowering down.

Eva remained quiet, not wanting to respond to Dave.

"Lions! Looks like I'll see you at the bonfire tonight!" the host said, looking at the bronze team, who were slouching forward from disappointment.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry for the long wait, same as usual, just busy! Part 4 shouldn't take that long since we're getting close to the elimination scene! Write down in the reviews, who do you think will go home next? :) Also tell me, how do you imagine the screen time when The Tigers gets to stay in the mansion, when The Cheetahs gets to stay in the cabin, and The Lions getting to stay in the tree house? And also tell me, what do you like about this chapter so far? :) Stay tuned to find out! XO!**


	8. Ep2: Pick a Loser Part 4

_At the Mansion (Where Team Tigers stay in)..._

"Ahhhhh now this is what I'm talking about! Definitely need that back massage after that whole day of six challenges!" said Sugar, who was facing flat on the massage mattress along with Beth, getting massaged by two people who works in the spa.

"I know, right?! I've never had any of these before! This feels so relaxing!" replied Beth, who was also feeling as relaxed as Sugar.

At the other side of the room, Anne Maria was sitting in a comfortable chair, getting a pedicure, while watching and glaring at Beth and Sugar. Two of the people she hates on her team.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

ANNE MARIA - We may have won this challenge and earn the night at the luxurious house, but I still don't tolerate either of these girls, NOR Justin OR Scott anymore! Justin knocked me out first during the zombie challenge! Who needs him?! And Scott's nothing but a major traitor! I want him gone too! *hairspays more*

*static*

SCOTT - Glad that we have won the challenge, because I wasn't looking forward to the elimination since there's like, four people who wants me gone already! Lets see, Anne Maria and Sugar are obviously two of the people who wants me gone since dumbass Topher told them that I want one of them out first, and Ella seems like she's on their side too. Heck, she would be easy to get on my side, and I feel like Topher would follow along with her. I have JUST the plan...plus, I don't think I ever want to allign with B either. Maybe Justin, but definitely NOT B. Beth is fine too.

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

Out in the hallway, with an evil smirk on Scott's face, he began to cry, facing his own face against the wall, while covering it around with his own arms. Ella was walking in the hallway, when she noticed Scott crying against the wall. She made a sorrow look on her face as she began to walk up to him.

"Oh my..! Scott, what's the matter?" Ella asked, feeling ready to sympathize one of her team-mates. Scott made a fake sniffle, and turned his whole body and faced her. There were no tears in Scott's eyes, yet Ella's convinced enough that he's actually crying or sad.

"Oh Ella! I've been having a hard day today! You see, I was actually going to apologize to Sugar and Anne Maria for planning to vote one of them off if we lost, but they wouldn't believe me! They were just giving me a hard time and...I feel so bad for involving Topher into this kind of drama!" Scott explained, still trying to fake his sorrow and excuse.

Scott placed his face over on Ella's shoulder, and started sobbing from there. Ella looked more concerned at Scott, while curving her eyebrows lower. She slightly wrapped her arms around the redneck's back, while giving him a gentle pat.

"Oh there there, Scott. It's okay! I forgive you! We all make mistakes! Would you like me to sing you a song?" she comforted and offered, with her eyes next to his ginger hair and neck.

Scott wiped one of his eyes while departing the embrace from Ella.

"Uhhh sure! Whatever, I just feel too bad for considering voting off one of the girls!" he replied, and then hugged Ella again, with his pale hands placed onto her upper arms. He faked his cry again over her shoulder before Ella began to sing.

As she started singing, Scott became silent, and smirked behind her back.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

SCOTT - This is too easy! My blind-siding strategies are back! I actually DO want either Sugar or Anne Maria off the island. I need to keep this confidential after I get onto everyone's good sides! Plus, Ella's singing gets on my nerves, so I never really enjoyed it. I only agreed just so Topher would get on my good side too, although I still hate him. I'd do ANYTHING to get Anne Maria OR Sugar off the island. Thank god we'll have one night of peace and quiet since the walls are thick in this mansion.

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

Right when Topher exited one of the bedrooms, he noticed Ella comforting Scott in the hallway. One of his eyebrows rose up, feeling suspicious about the embrace Ella was giving to Scott.

"There you are! That's my song for you! Now why don't you go get yourself a spa treatment? You've been going through a lot today!" exclaimed happy Ella, when she released her embrace from Scott and had her hands on Scott's shoulders. Scott nodded in reply, with his suspicious smile on his face.

"Thanks, Ella! I'll go relax in the hot tub right now! Thanks for the song!" he replied oddly, and then walked away, on his way to the spa room. He smirked once again, as Ella waved him goodbye.

Topher immediately walked up to Ella after Scott disappeared at both of their sights. He gently placed his hand on Ella's shoulder, which she immediately eyed to her friend.

"Ella, I need to talk to you," he said, when she looked at him curiously.

"What is it, Topher?" she asked, turning her whole body towards him. Topher looked around himself to make sure that nobody else was around the both of them, when he wants a private discussion with her.

"You can't be trusting Scott, are you?!" he asked, while squinting his green eyes at her. Ella bit her lip a bit, feeling slightly lost on what she's doing.

"Well, I saw him crying in the hallway, so I had to comfort him, sing a song, and then have him go to the spa since he's been really hard on himself lately from today's challenges," she answered, while facing Topher from face-to-face. They've exchanged worried looks on their faces while looking at each other.

"He's a huge threat, and I've seen how he was in Total Drama Season Four. He blindsides everyone just so he could make it as far. You've gotta watch out for him, Ella," Topher replied, which widened Ella's eyes.

She started looking to the bottom left from her sight, feeling slightly lost on what she should tell him.

"Well I am sure of you, he must've changed, so I can't assume that he must be lying," she replied, not wanting to jump into conclusions and judge Scott that way. Topher sighed a bit, knowing how caring and kind Ella really is.

"I'm just warning because you know, I've seen many manipulative strategists around here, and we gotta be careful because I don't want one of us to get voted off here this time," he replied, trying to be more reasonable with Ella. She nodded in reply, slightly understanding Topher's concern.

"Well I am sure he still wants Sugar or Anne Maria gone soon. Well, actually, he's apologized about this, but-" she pointed out before she was interrupted, knowing who Scott originally wants off the island. Topher let out another sigh, but a relieving sigh this time.

"We'll worry about him later. I don't wanna waste my night not relaxing in a hot tub since there's a 50/50 chance that we might not earn it again after tonight's over," he replied, forgotten why he was slightly worked up over his suspicion of Scott. Ella smiled while placing her delicate hands on Topher's shoulders.

"Oh well let me join you! I love sitting in a jacuzzi! We can worry about this problem later!" she exclaimed, which also made Topher smile in reply.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

TOPHER - I'll still do anything to win the billions, which is why I'm slightly concerned on Ella being in good terms with Scott. While I was watching the show back home, Scott was very manipulative, and I remember when I was pretending to be a host back home, when Scott's done many things over the season. He got B voted off, he framed Dawn, and he's also eliminated Mike. I'm worried because what if he got Ella on his side and framed me for doing something I didn't do?! Or vise versa...if I ever got eliminated, at some point, I'll be sure to tell Ella on how I feel. If she got eliminated, I'm still willing to target to the billions, but I won't have any allies by then, which won't be easy. My team's gotta stay on the winning streak! I wanna keep my face fresh and keep my hair noticeable! I would hate to stay in the tree house, especially for one night.

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

_At the Cabin (Where Team Cheetahs stay in)..._

In the boys side of the cabin, Dave exited the bathroom with his white towel wrapped around his waist. He spotted Alejandro and Mal glaring at each other while sitting on opposite bunk beds.

"Uh, hey guys! Aren't you glad that we get to stay in a shelter that's ya know...at least decent?!" he awkwardly asked, yet Mal and Alejandro eyed at Dave weirdly in response.

It was one minute of silence, and Dave frowned a bit from the awkwardness that has occurred.

"I'm gonna get something to drink...be right back," said Mal, as he got up from the bunk bed, and exited the cabin. Dave looked lost and suspicious at Mal right after he left the cabin, then he turned his head to Alejandro, feeling slightly clueless.

After Mal made his exit and excuse, Alejandro started walking up to Dave, and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"We need to talk..." Alejandro said, when the both of the boys are looking at each other.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

MAL - I don't wanna waste my time with a bunch of losers, so I'd rather be out with Amy, and think of something to humiliate her sister, and Alejandro...

*static*

DAVE - Alejandro just warned me about Mal, and to be honest, he does look scary looking...*gulps* I wonder what he would do though. I'm sort of lost with all of this drama that we're dealing with.

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Dave asked, while squinting his eyes at Alejandro.

"You must trust me, amigo. I know Mal has already alligned with Amy, so I must think of a plan to break their alliance. I just want to warn you about them since they're absolutely no good," he replied, and removed his hand from Dave's shoulder.

Outside of the cabin, Mal and Amy have met up at the side of the wall, and sat down on their knees. Amy's red lips smirked a bit, knowing why she's happy.

"Aren't you glad that Shitmey gets to stay in that yucky tree house for one night?! At least we get to stay in that cabin!" she spoke, which made Mal smirk and nodded in an evil way.

"Oh totally. Since she's staying at the tree house, why don't we start framing Alejandro first, and then we'll think of a plan to humiliate and frame Samey too," he replied.

"We need to make sure that everyone on her team turns against her! She doesn't deserve the respect like I do since I'm the first twin to be born!" Amy agreed, and added, much to both of their satisfactions.

"Amy, I just have the idea..." Mal said, and grabbed one of her hands. He pulled his face and lips close together next to Amy's ear, as he started whispering, which made her smile at the confidential idea that Mal's telling her.

Alejandro stood at the other wall of the cabin, and squinted his eyes at Mal and Amy, listening to their whispers. He spent his whole time spying on the both of them during their meeting.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

ALEJANDRO - I just heard exactly what Mal and Amy were talking about. Amy was planning to make copies of photos of Trent, and X out every photo of him with a sharpie, and place it into Samey's hands. Then Mal's gonna try to frame me by creating an elimination list JUST like what Courtney did in All Stars. I need to stay awake, and make sure those fake evidences are gone. I might fall asleep during next challenge tomorrow, but if backfiring Mal and Amy's plan works, then it's definitely worth it...

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

Dakota, LeShawna, and Eva were chilling in the girls side of the cabin. Dakota and LeShawna were sharing their bunk, while Eva sits at the other bunk, across from where Dakota and LeShawna were at.

"Ugh, I'm so glad we didn't have to end up in a tree house! Finally something comfortable to sleep in, don't you think?" Dakota started the conversation, as she turned her head to LeShawna.

"Mmm, girl, you got that right! My back definitely needs some rest after all of this," she replied, and rubbed her back, when Dakota has nodded. Eva lied down on the bottom of her bunk with her white MP3 player out, and her ear phones into her ears. She has her arms behind her head, while she was resting her eyes, enjoying some music and rest time.

Not saying a word, Dakota and LeShawna have looked at each other, still in the middle of their conversation.

"Girl, do you have any suspicious feelings about that Mal guy? We already know Amy's a huge bitch, but what about Mal?" LeShawna asked. Dakota tapped her chin and rolled her eyes to the ceiling.

"Well, he does look kind of evil-looking. I always see that smirk on his face," the pretty blonde replied.

"I'm not having any good feeling about him. I always see him talking to Amy and all that. I know how every season goes. We must watch out for any threats that we have on our team! I still don't trust Alejandro, but Mal and Amy seemed like huge threats to me," LeShawna replied, while keeping her dark brown eyes towards Dakota.

"Well...I guess you have a point here. I mean, Mal really does look suspicious-looking..." she responded, slowly agreeing on LeShawna's points and concerns about their two team-mates.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

DAKOTA - LeShawna's the only ally that I have on my team, so I think I might agree to whatever she says...sorry, I don't really know that much about playing the game. I'm still kind of here for the fame...and it's just not fair for me to not get enough screen time! Like ugh!

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

_At the Tree House (Where Team Lions stay in...)_

The team was grouped inside of the tree house in a circle, looking and feeling uncomfortable in a one-room non-furnished club. Trent was sitting next to Samey, who was sitting next to Lindsay, who was sitting next to Rodney, who was sitting next to Dawn, who was sitting next to Noah, who was sitting next to Brick, who was also sitting next to Jo.

"I can't believe we've lost this challenge, and the fact that we won't get anymore spa treatment either! It's all because you can't fight against your type of zombies, you hopeless romantic weirdo!" Jo exclaimed, while pointing and glaring at Rodney.

"Hey, I need to respect women at all costs! Take it easy on me, Jo!" Rodney argued back, also glaring back at the man-looking blonde.

"THEY. WERE. ROBOTIC. ZOMBIES! They weren't even real people who don't have any souls! You had a huge opportunity to destroy them, and now thanks to you, we're stuck inside of this damn tree house!" she replied, still in anger.

"Hey hey hey, take it easy you two! We only get to stay in the tree house for only one night, so how bad could it be?" Trent broke the argument, which made Rodney and Jo look at Trent.

"Trent's right...I mean...it's only one night. No big deal!" Samey agreed, feeling slightly awkward after having to join in the conversation. Trent smiled at her, and then turned his head to Jo.

"See? Lets not get stressed out. We all make mistakes, right?" he said, still facing Jo. She looked at him in disgust and then rolled her eyes.

"Not everyone..." she quietly replied to herself.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

JO - I'm one of the only people here who NEVER makes mistakes! Sure, I came in second on Duncan's challenge, but I know how to play the game well, and I'll fight with anyone who thinks otherwise!

*static*

RODNEY - Jo's kind of scaring me...he's just pushy unlike the other members on my team...If I ever had a bossy lady instead...then that would be love...

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

_((AT THE ELIMINATION CEREMONY))_

The Roaring Lions were sitting on the stumps at the elimination ceremony camp ground.

From left to right from top to bottom, the team presents Trent, Samey, Rodney, Dawn, Lindsay, Noah, Brick, and Jo.

Everyone on the team looked anxious, waiting for Chris's bonfire ceremony to start.

Some of them exchanged curious looks on their faces, when the host spoke with seven marshmallows on his plate.

_"Roaring Lions. Welcome to your very first elimination ceremony, and also the second ceremony for this season! You all have casted your votes! I only have seven marshmallows on my plate! We all know the rules. The player who does NOT receive a marshmallow must pack your bags, and leave to this brand NEW exit called- THE KICK OF SHAME!"_ Chris summed his introduction, while pointing at a giant dark green boot attached below a 50 feet swing bar, hanging off from the dock.

Everyone on the team gasped after noticing the large boot.

* * *

****CONFESSIONAL****

TRENT - The Kick of Shame seems pretty harsh, just like the other elimination catches that I've seen, the hurl of shame, the flush of shame...the cannon of shame...wow...

*static*

JO - I definitely know who gets the boot!

*static*

LINDSAY - I so love everyone on my team! They are like, so totally nice! However, I feel like Sammy has a clone who was on a different team. Oh I hope she doesn't destroy me! Clones are soooo like, bad news from what I've heard! *hugs her knees*

****END OF CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

"The loser going home tonight must stand on the red target in front of the boot, and the giant boot will automatically boot you off the island! GET IT? **BOOT** YOU OFF THE ISLAND?" Chris explained more and laughed. Some of the contestants looked weirded out and confused by Chris's jokes.

Chris paused his laughter after a few seconds, and cleared up his throat, ready to act serious.

"Enough said! Lets get this elimination ceremony started! The following players are safe!::

...Lindsay

...Brick

...Noah

...Trent

...Dawn

...Samey

All six of you are safe with NO votes!" he called the first five names while tossing five of his marshmallows to the safe contestants. Then Chris started eyeing on Rodney and Jo, who haven't received a marshmallow yet.

"Rodney...Jo...I only have one more marshmallow on my plate! One of you has received two votes, while the other has received six votes! Rodney, there's nothing much that I can say about you. I mean, falling in love with my mechanical zombie equipment?! Really?! Dude, get over yourself! And Jo, a couple of your team members are really concerned about you being so pushy and impatient," the host explained, reasoning on why Rodney and Jo were in the bottom two.

"Um excuse me?! Pushy and impatient?! We're starting our losing streak here!" Jo reacted, feeling slightly irritated by Chris's comments.

"Technically, your team prefers a pushy player over a useless hopeless romantic, which is why you're also safe!" he replied, and threw his last marshmallow to Jo, who successfully caught it.

"Rodney! Time to get the boot! You're going home, big boy!" Chris announced, which made Rodney look down, frown, and sigh in disappointment.

* * *

Switching to another scene, Rodney was standing on the red target in front of the green boot, with Chris and Chef behind the giant kicking device.

"Any last words, lover boy?!" Chris asked, with The Lions standing by the host and the chef.

"Yes...Dawn...Samey...even if I'm eliminated very early, let me tell you, I'll always-" the bulky ginger replied before he took off screaming into the air, when the giant boot kicked Rodney behind his rear.

The team looked concerned and lost as Rodney's last words before he was kicked off the island. Their eyes even widened after Rodney's kick of shame.

"Awwww...looks like he never had any enough time to tell how he truly feels, eh?" Chris mocked and smirked a bit at the team, mostly at Dawn and Samey, when made everyone glare at him in disgust.

Just then, he began to face the camera, getting ready to conclude the second episode.

"Twenty-two players remaining! Who's going to be the next victim to take the Kick of Shame?! Find out on the next episode of...TOTAL! DRAMA! RETURN OF THE STARS AND UNDERDOGS!" Chris announced his conclusion while looking at the camera in front of him, Chef, The Lions, and the giant green boot behind them.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE:**** Thank you guys so much for reading, and that's the end of Episode 2! I'm pretty certain that every episode will be split into three OR four chapters since I want to get everyone's stories for my fan-made season. Again, sorry if every chapter takes long. So many words, etc. to write down and think about though! Q_Q Plus, feel free to suggest me ANY challenge ideas in PM! I won't take couples requests, but if you have a conflict or a friendship idea that you'd like to share, I'd be more than happy to hear it!**

**To remind you the remaining players on each team, here they are:**

**The Chasing Cheetahs: Mal, Amy, LeShawna, Alejandro, Dakota, Eva, and Dave.**

**The Wild Tigers: Scott, Justin, Topher, Silent B, Anne Maria, Sugar, Beth, and Ella.**

**The Roaring Lions: Samey, Trent, Dawn, Jo, Lindsay, Noah, and Brick.**

**Tell me in the reviews:**

**1. Which team are you rooting for?**

**2. Which team do you think will to stay in the mansion, cabin, or tree house next episode?**

**3. Who do you think will go next/Who do you want to go next?**

* * *

_Elimination Order So Far::_

_24th- Max (The Chasing Cheetahs)_

_23rd- Rodney (The Roaring Lions)_


End file.
